Wrestling One Shots
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: Wrestling one shots and different pairings With OC Request open
1. Slice Me Baby

I looked over the crowd as they cheered for Jon Moxley as he pinned his opponent. He wiped away some of the blood that was on his face as he looked around. He spotted me and smiled, winking before rolling out of the ring and walked up the ramp. I ducked back behind the curtain before he reached the top and slowly backed away. He walked through the curtains and his eyes focused on me. I bit my lip as he smirked and walked my way. I stood still as he trapped me, his hands on either side of my head. "Where do you think you're going, beautiful," he growled, pressing his body against mine. "Oh. No where, Mr. Moxley," I teased, smiling at my blood covered lover. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. "Mm something about you calling me Mr. Moxley really turns me on," he whispered, rubbing our noses together. I looked down to see that his blood was getting on my clothes. I pushed back lightly. "This was my favorite shirt," I pouted playfully. He looked down at my now bloody clothes and shrugged. "I'll buy you new clothes. Besides," he rubbed some of the blood from his arm and rubbed it on my lips, slowly. "I prefer you without clothes anyway." I smirked and licked my lips, savoring the metallic taste of his blood.

He bit his lip staring at me. "Damn, let's go somewhere more private," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling it. Jon smacked my ass as we made our way back to his private locker room. He locked the door behind us and turned on the lights. He grabbed my ass and squeezed as I let out a moan. He chuckled as he pulled off his bloody shirt and looked down at his arms. He wiped away most of the dried blood before looking at me. "I want to change things up tonight," he said, walking towards his bag that was on the floor, unzipping it and began digging through it. I stared at him with lust filled eyes as he continued. "You know how much I love pain, how much it turns me on." He stood up straight and turned to me, holding his switchblade in his hand. He walked towards me, blade out, his eyes devouring my body. He pressed the blade against my stomach and smiled when I shivered. "Relax, baby. I won't hurt you." I looked up at him when I heard fabric ripping and looked down to see him cutting my shirt open. "Jon!" I looked up to yell at him, but he captured my lips and swallowed my words. He released my lips once my shirt was split open in the front. I covered up my chest and looked up at him. He chuckled and grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms away from my chest, exposing my black laced, see through, strapless bra. He licked his lips, rubbing the blade over my covered nipple. "Mmm baby, you drive me crazy," he whispered, rubbing my sensitive nipple. He slipped the blade under my bra between my breast. "Jon, come on. I'm going to need new everything after this." Jon shrugged as he flicked his wrist and my bra fell to the floor. Cool air hit my exposed nipples as Jon bent down and licked my nipple slowly while rubbing the other with his thumb. I moaned softly and tangled my fingers in his hair. He released my nipple with a loud plop as he switched sides and gave me the same pleasure on the other side. "Jon," I moaned, "I need you."

He lifted his head and smiled as he took his blade and dragged it across his chest, making a small cut. Blood began to come out of the cut as he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards the cut. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out as I dragged it slowly over the cut. He sucked in his breath as I continued to lick his cut. I heard his belt hit the floor and heard him unzip his pants. He groaned as he made another cut lower on his stomach and pushed me down. I got on my knees as I licked the new cut that he had made. "Yeah. Just like that, baby. Lick up all of that blood," he groaned. He grabbed his cock and stroked it lazily before pushing my head lower until his cock was in front of my face. He rubbed the head of his cock on my lips. I opened up my mouth as he shoved it inside of my mouth until it hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag. He sighed as he began to attack my throat and mouth, causing me to moan. "Fuck, your mouth is so warm. I can't wait to be inside of you and feel what else is warm." Pre cum dripped down my throat as he assaulted my mouth. I felt myself drip in anticipation of what's to come. He pulled out of my mouth and lifted me up and placed me on the arm of the couch. His fingers soon found my folds as he rubbed them slowly before pushing one finger inside. I moaned as he thrust his finger in and out of me. "Someone's wet for me," he teased as he added a second finger. I grabbed his shoulders as I began to thrust back onto his fingers. He dropped his switchblade as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with my opening. "You rwady, baby," he whispered into my ear, rubbing the head against my opening. I was too caught up with the pleasure to answer so he pushed inside of me to get my attention. "Jon!," I moaned, being filled with his hard, throbbing cock. He held my hips as he pounded into me. Skin slapping skin filled the room as he repeatedly pulled all of the way out before slamming back inside of me. I bit his shoulder, drawing blood, to muffle my screams. "Mm fuck. Do that again, baby," he whispered before slamming back inside of me, causing me to bit down again on his shoulder. I licked at the bite mark as I felt my orgasm coming. "I'm going to come, Jon," I panted. He pulled out and turned me around, leaning me over the arm of the couch as he reentered me, getting back to his rough thrusts. He grabbed my forearms and pulled them back, until I was almost in a standing position as he sucked on my neck. I let out a loud moan as my walls closed around him. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he stilled his movements, coming deep inside of me as I came around him. He let out a groan as he grabbed me and picked me up. He walked around and laid on the couch, me resting on top of him. He kissed the top of my head as he sighed. "That was amazing," he said, petting me softly. I smiled and kissed his lips. "Yeah. Maybe we should do this more often. Or we could go buy some toys," I said, winking at him. "Mmm I would love to get some whips," he said, thinking. "I would love to whip you," I chuckled. He looked at me and kissed me again. "I was taking about using it on you." I looked over and pointed at his belt. "You could always just use that." He rubbed my ass as he thought about it. "Nah. I'll use that to tie you up."


	2. Phenomenal Night

I sat in the middle of the king sized bed, music playing from my laptop as I flipped through the channels on tv. "Of course this hotel has shitty channels," I sighed as I dropped the remote on the bed. I looked over at the night stand and saw that it was almost 9:00. I checked my phone and tossed it to the side after seeing no calls or text messages. "Where are you, AJ?," I whispered, climbing out of the large bed. Today was my two year anniversary of dating AJ Styles. He had left earlier to take care of a house show and said that he will be back to spend time with me. I stretched as I looked towards the chair where I had my cute black and white laced lingerie, along with a bag of different lotions and oils and body butter, that I was going to surprise AJ with. I smiled as a plan came into mind.

I grabbed the lingerie and the body butter and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, just in case AJ showed up. I pulled off my clothes off and turned on the shower. I stepped in and relaxed as the warm water hit my body. I grabbed my body soap and lathered it up before scrubbing down my arms and legs. I could still hear the music from my laptop as I washed the soap off of my body. I kept picturing how AJ would react when he sees me. I smiled and began to hum softly as I continued to wash off.

AJ sighed as he walked into the room. "He-," he began to say but passed when he heard music playing and the shower going. He put his bags down and walked towards the laptop where the music is coming from. He walked up to the bathroom door and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. "Come on. I want to watch," he sighed and decided to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, pushing his hair out of his face and stared at the door. He could only imagine what his girlfriend was doing and he couldn't wait to find out. He grabbed the laptop and decided to put on some slow, love making music on and waited.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off and grabbed the body butter. I smiled as I opened it and rubbed a small amount of it on my stomach then licked my fingers. "Mmm strawberry," I whispered as I rubbed some on my neck. I know every spot AJ liked to lick on my and decided that he deserves a small treat. I smiled as I slipped on my lingerie and looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath and hoped that he liked it as I threw on the silk rope and unlocked the door and walked out.

I paused and smiled when I saw AJ sitting on the bed, staring at me, mouth wide open. "Hey, handsome," I purred as I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulder. He kept staying at my body without saying a word, placing his hands on my hips. I bent down and looked him in the eyes. "Hello? Anyone home?" He shook his head as he tore his eyes away from my body and looked me in the eyes. "Um Happy Anniversary," he finally said, taking a deep breath. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Happy anniversary, honey," I chuckled as his eyes dropped back to my body. "Is this for me," he asked, undoing the knot I had made, making the robe open up and expose my body completely. He kissed my stomach and inhaled deeply. "Smells like strawberries." I giggled as I slipped off the robe. "Taste like strawberries too." He looked up at me as I smiled. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it against my stomach and licked slowly. I moaned and held his head as he licked again. "Taste so sweet," he whispered, his hot breath brushing against my sensitive skin. He reached behind me and gave my ass a squeeze as he licked my stomach. He stood up and kissed me deeply, hands still grabbing my ass. I could feel his hard on through his jeans as he pressed it against my core. "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting. I got caught up with signing autographs and taking pictures with fans," he whispered, rubbing his lips against my neck. I shook my head as we slowly swayed to the music. "No, it's okay. At least I was able to surprise you. That's the main thing I cared about." He looked at me and kissed me. "How did I get so lucky to have a girl like you?" I thought for a second and smiled. "Mm Sami Zayne basically called you out on liking me and we ended up dating." AJ chuckled as he thought back to that day. "Yeah. I guess I should thank him for that." He kissed me again and lifted me up by my ass and spun around until he was on top of me and I was on the bed. He held on to my thighs as he grind his hips, causing friction between us. "I've been thinking about this the entire time I was signing autographs. I kept looking at my watch, ready to just run out of there and come here and be with you," he sighed. He pulled his belt out of his belt loops and put it on the bed. "So tell me," he whispered in my ear, "What do you want?" I looked over at his belt then back at him. "I want you to tie my wrists together and have your way with me."

He stared at my face, searching for any type of signal that I was joking, but I wasn't and he knew that I was serious. He nodded as he kissed me again and got off of me. "Well I figured you might say that," he said as he walked away from the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach and watched him. He dug through his bag and looked over his shoulder at me. "Lay correctly on the bed and close your eyes. No peeking." I nodded as I climbed up to the head of the bed. I put the laptop on the nightstand and plugged it in. I laid down and closed my eyes as I heard AJ shuffling through his bags. Then I heard something drop to the floor and footsteps. "Can I look now?," I asked, growing impatient. "You just said that I could have my way with you so that's what I'm going to do." I felt the bed shift as AJ climbed on to the bed and began making his way to me. I gasped as I felt something brush up against my core and dragged up my stomach. I bit my lip knowing exactly what it was and wished that I could see. I felt AJ grab one of my wrists and cuffed it, cuffing the other to the headboard before doing the same to the other side. I felt his hands grab my head and lifted me slightly as he tied something over my eyes. He let go and my head was back on the pillow. His hands traveled down my sides as I heard him chuckle. "Damn, you look so good, darling," he whispered, lowering down on top of me. "I know I said that you can have your way, but did you really need to blindfold me," I sighed. A loud smack filled the room as he struck my ass with what felt like a whip. I let out a loud moan as the stinging pain turned to pleasure. "Do not question my actions." I fought the urge to smile in his face as he pressed his lips against mine. His fingers rubbed against my folds, drawing out moans from me. One finger found my clit and he began to make circular motions, making me squirm under his touch. "You're so soft, darling. I wonder how wet you are," he whispered, pushing a finger inside of me. I gasped as he pushed the finger in and out of me. "Wow. You're so wet. All because of me. I haven't done anything yet." I moaned and began to thrust back onto his finger, earning another smack on my ass. "Don't move," he warned. I moaned and tried to keep as still as possible. He added two more fingers and crooked them to brush up against my sweet spot. I groaned and thrust again, earning two smacks on both sides of my ass. "What did I say? No movement." I whined when he removed his fingers. "Don't worry. You're about to get something better."

I heard something buzzing then soon felt something vibrate against my core. I gasped as the object was pushed inside of me. I arched off of the bed as I let out a loud moan. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands as intense pleasure swarmed my body. AJ pushed his weight back down on top of me and wrapped his arms around me. "Does that feel good, darling," he whispered, kissing my neck. I panted as his hands rubbed my sides. "Tell me, baby. Does it feel good? Do you want more?" I moaned and tried to focus on speaking. "It feels good," I moaned, "but I want you." AJ licked my neck, down to my breast as he captured my nipple in his mouth. He sucked it while grinding his hips against the vibrator, driving me crazy. "I'm gonna come, AJ," I panted, feeling my orgasm flood my veins. AJ pulled the vibrator out and I felt him push inside of me. He grabbed my hips and slammed into me repeatedly as I bucked and thrust back in time with him. He grunted and dug his nails into my hips. I screamed as he slammed inside and still as he filled me with his sweet juices, causing me to come around him. I sighed as he uncuffed me and removed the blindfold. He held me close as he pulled the comforter over us. "Best anniversary ever," I said, resting my head on his chest. "Good. Glad you loved it," he said, kissing me. "Maybe we can get more toys and do this again," I suggested, catching him by surprise. "I swear I love you."


	3. Night With Sami Zayne

I looked up at the night sky and sighed, feeling the cool night air against my skin. Music was blaring from inside the house where my friends were at, partying. I was out on the deck, trying to get some fresh air before returning. I was lost in thought when I felt strong arms wrap around me and a soft beard rub into my neck, tickling me. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here?" I chuckled and turned around to see Sami Zayne. "Just getting some fresh air. What is a big flirt like you doing out here?" He playfully put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by my words. "I'm not a big flirt. I only flirt with one girl and that's you." It's true. Since he's returned from his injury, it's like he was glued to me. He would randomly give me compliments or buy me drinks or food whenever he found me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Right. Well that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there, dancing?" He took a step closer to me. "Yeah, but I was looking for you. You looked like you weren't having fun in there." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. "Partying isn't my thing. Paige dragged me here. I wasn't planning on coming, to be honest." Sami grabbed my hand and led me to a bench that was next to the door. "Why not?" I sat down next to him and sighed. "I don't really fit in. I'm just the quiet chick that blends in with the furniture." Sami shook his head. "I don't think that. You're amazing. You're beautiful and friendly and fun to be around." I blushed at his words. "You're just saying that." Sami looked at me. "No I'm not. I mean it. I think you're amazing and beautiful. I just love being around you." I smiled at him. "Thanks. That means a lot to me to hear someone say that about me." He stood up and reached for my hands. "Then how about a dance?" I nodded as I grabbed his hands and got to my feet as he headed back inside.

He held onto my hand as he led me through the crowd, heading towards the dance floor. We reached the dance floor and the music changed to a slow song. Sami scratched his head nervously as he put one hand on the small of my back as our bodies swayed to the music. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, getting lost to the music until I heard my friend's voice. "Aw look at the love birds," Paige yelled, pointing at me and Sami. My cheeks burned as I glared at her. She smiled and blew me a kiss before walking away. "I'm so sorry about that, Sami. She's crazy." Sami didn't saw a word as he pulled me closer. "Sami?" Finally, he responded to me. "I need to tell you something. I doubt you would believe me, but please hear me out." I nodded as Sami took me back out on the deck and we sat back down on the bench. He held my hands as he took a deep breath and looked at me. "I need to confess something. I've...I've been in love with you since we met." I started to open my mouth but closed it, unable to think of anything. "That's why I've been flirting with you so much and why I was always looking for you when I returned. I was hoping that no one got to you before me. I should've just told you, but every time I got close to you, I got nervous which is why I end up saying something stupid just to make you laugh." His face turned red as he talked. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. When the kiss ended, he stared at me, shocked and confused. "I should've known that you liked me. I started to develop feelings for you when you returned, but I thought that there was no way a guy like you could like a plain Jane like me." Sami laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Anyone who doesn't like you is crazy. I think you're just the most amazingly gorgeous woman ever. I'm just glad that someone like you would even give me the time of day." He pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. I could feel my body burn with want and need for him. I wanted to connect with him on a more intimate level. I broke the kiss and sighed, running my fingers down his arms. "Can we leave," I asked, staring into his eyes. "Yeah. Want to go back to the motel?" I nodded as we stood up and went back inside. Sami left my side for a second to fetch his jacket. Paige walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll just leave the door unlocked for you just in case you want to sneak in and get a change of clothes." She winked and quickly left when Sami returned, jacket in hand. We walked outside and got in his car. He pulled me in for another kiss before starting the car and pulling off. He rubbed my thigh as he drove, driving my crazy as I tried to calm down. We reached the motel, parked and quickly went inside, hoping on the elevator and headed up. He pressed his body against mine as we kissed. He pushed up my skirt and rubbed my soaked panties. He smiled as he fixed my skirt. "I can't wait to get you in my room. Especially if you're like that already, and we haven't done anything yet." I blushed as the doors opened and he grabbed my wrist, pulling in the direction of his room. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled me inside. He instantly picked me up and our lips reconnected as he shut the door with his foot, carrying me deeper into the room. He kicked off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed and laid me down. He sat up and removed my heels and tossed them to the floor. He pulled off his shirt and leaned back down, capturing my lips as he grind his hips against me. I moaned as his hands went inside of my shirt, his thumbs rubbing my nipples. I moaned against his lips, the pleasure starting to cloud my mind. He smiled and moved slightly, lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it. He reached down for the zipper of my skirt and unzipped it, pulling it completely off. He stared at my body, licking his lips. "You look so gorgeous, baby," he said, rubbing on my breast. "Stop teasing me," I whined, causing him to chuckle. He grabbed the front zipper of my bra and pulled it down, my breast on fully display. "Oh my god," he breathed, grabbing my breast, tugging my nipples lightly.

I bit my lip as he continued to tease me, playing with my breast. "Sami," I whimpered, "please." He bent down and licked my neck down to my breast, placing soft kisses on them. He went lower as he grabbed my panties with his teeth, pulling them down. I lofted up slightly as he pulled them off of me. He repositioned himself between my legs as he stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it against my folds. I arched up as a moan escaped me. He looked up at me as he slipped his tongue between my folds, rubbing against my clit. "Oh shit, Sami!," I moaned, tossing my head back against the pillow. He pulled me down as his tongue went inside of my soaking wet pussy. I grabbed the sheets as he licked and sucked roughly at my pussy. "Fuck! Sami! Please," I moaned, unable to form a complete sentence. Sami looked up at me. "What do you want, dear? Just tell me." He gave me another lick as he stared at me. "Please, fuck me, Sami," I finally managed to say. He raised up and wiped his mouth before taking off his pants and returned to his position between my legs. He had his cock in his hand and it was big. He put the head of his cock on my entrance as he laid on top of me. "Ready?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed inside of me. My mouth fell open as he slowly filled me. He groaned at the feeling of how tight I was around him. "You feel so amazing," he grunted as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. "Oh Sami," I moaned, kissing him, tasting myself on his lips. He lifted my legs and I wrapped them around him as he picked up speed with his thrusts. "I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone else to see you like this. I don't want anyone to feel you like this," he groaned, looking at me. "You belong to me. Your body belongs to me. I'm the only one who can make you feel this good." I moaned at his words. "Yes, Sami. Make me feel good. Oh God, you feel so good inside of me." He rose up slightly as he pushed deeper inside of me. I dug my nails into his back, earning a groan from him. "Oh fuck. I'm about to fill this tight pussy for you, baby." He gave one last thrust and slowed down as he began to come inside me. I arched off of the bed as I came around him. He pulled out of me and laid his head on my chest. "That was better than I expected." I giggled and played in his hair. "Yeah. I hope we have more nights like this." He looked up at me. "We will. I promise." He smiled and kissed me as he fell asleep on top of me.


	4. Special Training

I grunted as I pushed my body up from the floor. I was training myself for my match in NXT. I continued my push ups then stopped when I felt a pair of eyes burn holes through me. I looked over and saw Dean Ambrose staring at me. I flashed him a smile and he nodded before walking away. "That was weird," I thought as I got up off of the floor. I wondered why he was here, but shrugged it off, thinking that he was just here to watch the tapings. I returned to the locker room and got changed into my ring gear. Tonight I was facing teaming with Emma to take on two Indy talents. Emma walked in and smiled at me. "You look so cute," she said, pointing to my ring gear. It was dark purple with my name in glitter. She was also wearing dark purple ring gear so we looked like a team. "Ready to kick some butt?" I nodded as she handed me a pair of sunglasses and we left the locker room. We stood at the curtains until Emma's music hit and we walked out. The crowd roared with cheers as we made our way down the ramp and hit the ring. We tossed our glasses into the crowd.

The match went over well, with Emma and I getting the victory. We stood in the ring, waving and blowing kisses towards the crowd. We left the ring and went around, giving high fives and stopping for pictures. We walked through the curtains and I ran into Dean. Emma kept walking as Dean stared at me. "Great match out there. You looked amazing out there." I smiled, blushing from his compliment. "Thanks." He smirked at me. "No problem. Although I think you could use a few pointers." I tilted my head in confusion. "I'm not doing anything. Do you have time," he asked, reaching out for my hand. "Yeah, I have time." I reached out and put my hand in his, his larger hand engulfing mine as we walked. We headed towards an empty part of the arena where an empty ring was set up. He helped me through the ropes and stood in front of me. "You need to tighten up your side headlock. So here, lock up then put me in a headlock." I nodded as we locked up and then I put him in the side headlock. He grunted and put his hand on my stomach. "Tighter." I squeezed tighter and felt his hand move up to my chest. I immediately released him and looked at him. "What's wrong," he said with a smirk. "Nothing. Your hand kind of went to my chest." He closed the gap between us. "Did you hate it," he asked, leaning down towards me, his lips mere inches from mine. "No," I shook my head. He smirked and moved away. "Lock up." I nodded and we locked up again. I moved for a side headlock, but he moved and locked his arms around my waist. He pulled my body close to his and I could feel his hard on through his jeans. I tried to wiggle free, but he had a strong grip around me. He put his lips against my neck causing me to stop all movement. "You looked so sexy in that ring," he whispered against my skin, his voice deep and husky. His hand slid down between my legs and rubbed my pussy through my ring shorts. I let out a moan as I thrust into his touch.

"So naughty. You play sweet and innocent, but you're not. You're a bad girl, huh?" He slid his hand inside of my shorts and panties and began fingering me. I moaned and thrust against his fingers. "You make such beautiful noises, baby," he whispered into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I moaned and titled my head back, capturing his lips. He growled against my lips as he tore at his jeans, tugging them down. He grind his hips, his erection rubbing against the back of my shorts. I groaned as he removed his fingers and pushed me down. I looked up at him as he sucked on his fingers. "Off." I nodded, removing my ring gear until I was naked on the mat. He stood there straddling me, as he stroked his cock, pre cum on the head. I leaned forward and took him into my mouth slowly. He smirked as he watched himself disappear more into my mouth. "Good girl. I'll reward you in a minute." He thrusted into my mouth as he grunted. "That sweet mouth of yours can do some naughty things. I hope you don't do this for everyone." I moaned around him and he sighed. "Good girl. You're mine. Don't do this for anyone else. Got it?" I moaned, my body burning with need. He pulled out of my mouth and dropped to his knees. He put my leg over his shoulder and pushed inside of me. He covered my mouth when a loud moan was about to escape from my mouth. "Keep your voice low, baby. Don't want the entire roster to hear us," he grunted as he thrust inside of me. I whimpered and grabbed his shoulders, gripping tightly as he abused my core. "You feel so amazing. You're so wet and tight. You're basically hugging my cock." He moaned and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned his name as he sped up his thrusts.

I used my lower body to push and roll us over so I was on top. He looked at me, impressed with my strength as he put his hands on my hips as I began to ride him. "Fuck yeah, just like that," he sighed, keeping his hands on my hips so I stayed on him. He began to thrust up, in sync with my movements. I could feel him throb and he let out a slow moan. "I'm gonna come, sweetheart." I panted, looking down at him. "Me too." I felt my walls close around him when he grabbed my hips and slammed me down, coming deep inside while I came around him. I sat on top of him, trying to catch my breath before I climbed off of him. He looked at me, smiling. "I think you need long term training sessions." I giggled and looked at him. "Yeah. I think I need a lot more practice." He pulled me down for a long kiss before we got up, got dressed, and left the ring.


	5. Club Night

I slipped on my new black and red dress and looked in the mirror. It was low cut and tight in all of the right places, showing off my perfect curved body. There was a bang on the door and someone yelled at me. "Are you done yet? Let's go." I swung the door open and looked at my best friend, Paige, who was in her usual all black attire. "Wow," she looked me up and down, "I see someone is trying to get a man." I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my bedroom. "I'm ready whenever you are." She grabbed the keys and we walked out the front door. We were headed to this new night club were some of her friends would be at. I was eager to get out and mingle after my last relationship ended. I stepped out of the car and looked at the club. It was packed and the music was loud. We walked inside and the dance floor was crowded. Somehow, we got separated and I was left standing on the dance floor alone. I decided to start dancing, hoping I would bump into her or get picked up by a hot guy, which ever came first.

As I danced, I felt a pair of hands on my hips and looked up to see a very handsome man. He smiled at me as we started dancing together. He spun me around until we were face to face. "Hey, gorgeous. You look amazing. I'm Seth Rollins." I smiled at him as I told him my name. "That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. Are you here alone?" I shook my head. "No. I got separated from my friend. I don't know where she went." He placed his hand on my lower back, rubbing it. "Hm well I'm glad I got to you before anyone else." I smiled as we began to slow dance. Our bodies brushed against each other as we made small talk. His hand kept drifting up and down my back. I nuzzled into his neck, feeling so safe in his arms as our heart beats fell in sync with each other. He looked me in the eyes before slowly lowering his head and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him as we shared another tender kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. "Want to leave? I have a car." I nodded and he took my hand, not removing his other hand from the small of my back as we walked out. "I don't live too far from here," I told him as he opened the door and I got in. He shut the door and got into the driver seat. I gave him the address and he pulled off. He placed a hand on my thigh, giving it a good massage. My heart raced at the thought of seeing him naked, in my bed. I grabbed my keys out of my purse as he pulled up in my driveway. We got out and headed towards the door. I unlocked the door while he pressed up against me, his hands exploring my body. I opened the door and walked inside with Seth holding on to my waist. He kicked the door with his foot to shut it, not wanting to remove his hands from my body. I moaned inadvertently as his hands went down to the hem of my dress, slipping under it, pulling it up, exposing my butt. He gave my ass a squeeze as he kissed my neck softly. "You're so soft," he mumbled against my skin. I slipped out of his grasp and smirked at him. I unzipped my dress and turned my back towards him, letting the dress slip off of my body. He licked his lips and began walking towards me. I flashed him a smile as I walked towards my bedroom. He followed me and shut the door once we were inside. I sat on the bed wearing only my strapless bra and matching panties. He took off his shirt and pants as he made his way towards the bed. I laid down as he climbed on top of me. He stared at my body, rubbing his fingers down my sensitive skin until he reached my panties. He tugged on them until I lifted up and he pulled them completely off. He opened my legs and sat in between them as he massaged my thighs. "Damn. I'm so glad I bumped into you," he whispered before planting a kiss on my neck. I moaned and took off my bra. He kissed my lips and thrust his hips, his erection rubbing against my core. I licked my lips as i reached down and grabbed it, stroking it as he let out soft moans. He thrusted into my hand and captured my bottom lip with his teeth, tugging lightly.

I pulled his boxers down until I felt his cock poke me. I grabbed it and continued stroking it. He groaned and nuzzled into my neck, his beard tickling me. He grabbed my hand and moved it away as he adjusted himself and pushed inside. I moaned as he pinned down my forearms and began slow thrusts. "Oh fuck, Seth," I moaned. He kissed me as he reached down and grabbed my leg, pushing it up to get a better angle inside of me. I moaned at the new sensation and clawed at his back. "Oh fuck," he hissed, sucking on my neck as he sped up his thrusts. The bed rock from the power of his thrusts as we fell into moans of pure ecstasy. My was throbbed as I felt my orgasm beginning to roll through me. "Seth," was all I could manage before he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and groaned as he came inside of me, filling me completely as I came. We panted and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early and slipped put of his arms. I looked around and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on my body and stepped out of the room. I stretched as I walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. I scrambled some eggs when Seth walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, beautiful." I smiled and kissed him as I turned off the stove. I grabbed some plates and fixed our plates while he sat at the table. "You didn't have to make me breakfast." I smiled as I set his plate in front of him. "I wanted to. As a thank you for last night." He smiled as he took a bite. "No need to thank me. It was the best night ever." I smiled as we ate our breakfast. "What would be even better is if you became mine." I looked at him as he flashed me a smile. "I would love to be yours." He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss.


	6. Snowed In

I shivered slightly as I looked out of the passenger side window, staring at the sky as snow continued to fall. I glanced over at the driver who was my boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. We were headed towards the next town for Raw, but the snow wasn't letting up and the traffic wasn't moving. He growled as he laid his head on the steering wheel. I reached out and rubbed the back of his neck. I could feel him relax slightly to my touch. "I can't handle this, babe," he mumbled, not bothering to lift his head. "I know, baby. We will get there eventually." Just then, the car sputtered and everything went silent. Dean rose up and tried to start the car again. "Damn it. Come on," he swore as he hit the dashboard, turning the key. The car wasn't coming on and he eventually gave up. "That's fucking perfect." He pulled out his phone and called a tow truck. I could see the rage in his face as he hung up and dropped his phone in the cup holder. "They said it will be two fucking hours." I sighed and began to shiver as the car started to turn cold. "It's freezing," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. I unclicked my seat belt and turned around in my seat. "What are you doing," he looked over at me. "Trying to get warm. I'm moving to the back." "You can't squeeze between the seat. Your hips won't let that happen." I gasped and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?" "No. You just have thick hips and thighs. Not to mention that ass." He reached out and squeezed my butt cheek. "Oh save it, mister."

I put my leg on the arm rest and wiggled my hips as I slipped onto the back seat. "Ha! In your face!" He rolled his eyes and got out of the car and entered through the passenger back door, sitting next to me. "That took no energy." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me close to him. "Ah! You're so cold!" I tried to wiggle free but he tightened his grip. "Stop wiggling. I'm trying to warm you up." He put a hand on my thigh and squeezed, causing me to yelp in surprise. He chuckled as he held me close to him. "You know, since we're stuck like this for two hours, we could have some fun." "Dean, that's crazy. We're out in the open." "It's night time. No one will see us." I smirked at him. "No, but they will see the car rocking." He smiled as he captured my lips, sliding his hands down the front of my clothes, his hands resting on my breast. I turned and sat in his lap, facing him as our lips joined together. He groaned into the kiss and pushed up my shirt. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt all of the way off, tossing it to the front seat. I unhooked my bra, tossing it next to my shirt. Dean licked his lips as he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly. I moaned, tossing my head back and started grinding on him. His arms wrapped around me as he held me close. I could feel myself become wet with anticipation of what's to come. He released my waist as he reached down and unzipped my boots and pulled them off of me. He readjusted us so I was laying on the seat and he was on top of me. He unzipped my jeans and hurriedly pulled them off, my panties coming off with them. He shoved two fingers into my wet core and thrusted them in and out of me. I arched up and moaned his name. "That's right, baby. Say my name." I heard him unzip and he rose to pull down his jeans and boxers down, stroking his cock. I moaned at the sight as he continued to thrust his fingers. "You ready for this fat cock, baby?" I nodded as he crooked his fingers. "Beg me for it." I moaned and looked at him. "Please fuck me with that fat cock of yours, Daddy." That was all it took for Dean to pull his fingers out and lean over me. He slammed into me, pain running through me as he began his assault. He lifted my leg and held it up as he thrust deeper into me. "Oh fuck. Daddy, make it hurt." He smirked at me as he squeezed my thigh, slamming into me, my ass hitting his hip. He dug his nails into my thigh as he grunted. I could feel the car rock as Dean pounded into me. The windows fogged up from our heavy breathing. "I'm so close," he grunted and released my leg. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up, my back touching the cold window, causing me to shiver. He got on his knees as he grabbed my hips and slammed me into him. I grabbed the seat and squeezed as I moaned. My pussy was starting to hurt from the pleasurable abuse he was causing. "Daddy, I'm going to come." He smiled at me. "Come for me, baby," he purred, his eyes fluttering to a close as he focused on his rhythm. He slammed into me one last time and held me, digging his nails into me as he filled me. My walls closed around him as I cried out as I came on his cock. He panted as he pulled out and pulled me into his arms. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around us as we tried to catch our breaths. Then a tap on the window caused me to jump. He wrapped his jacket around me as he pulled up his boxers and jeans and opened the door. A man stood there with a flashlight in his hand. "You called for a tow?" Dean nodded and moved to cover me as the man tried to peer inside. "Sorry for the wait. I saw the car moving and walked over here. Is everything okay?" My face burned as Dean chuckled. "Yeah. Everything is fine. Just ready to get going so if you could just tow us, that would be great." Dean pulled out his wallet and handed the driver a few hundred bucks. The driver walked away as Dean shut the door. He looked over at me as I glared at him. "Don't give me that look. I'll fuck you while we're getting towed." I hit his chest as the car began moving.


	7. Helping Hand

I smiled as I walked to the arena with my best friend, Baron Corbin. We were chatting as we walked when Dolph Ziggler walked up from behind us. I have had a crush on him since I made my main roster debut. "Hey, guys," he smiled at me, "ready for the show tonight?" I nodded, unable to speak as I practically stared holes into him. Baron looked at me before speaking. "Yeah. What's the plan for the night anyway? Me against you for the hundredth time?" Dolph laughed and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks. "No. You will face Kalisto while I'm on commentary, trash talking you." He looked over to me. "Are you going to be out there tonight?" My mouth opened and closed with nothing coming out. "Um yeah. She'll be out there. Um we gotta go get ready. See you later tonight." Baron grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as Dolph shook his head. "Cat got your tongue," Baron said, letting go of my wrist. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I sighed and looked back, but Dolph was already gone. Baron raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you? Every time you're around him, you become a mute." I shook my head and walked away to the women's locker room and got ready for the show.

I stood at the at the curtain next to Baron as Kalisto made his entrance. I was wearing jeans, black boots, and a lone wolf tshirt. "Ready?" I shook my head as his music began to play. He walked out first with me a few steps behind him. He struck his pose as I walked in front of him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it as we made our way down the ramp. Dolph was at the commentary desk while Sin Cara was standing ringside. I stood in front of the commentary desk as the bell rung. I walked back and forth, constantly hitting the apron and yelling at Kalisto, trying to distract him. It worked and Baron got the upper hand. Dolph jumped from the desk and walked my way. He grabbed my arm and began to yell. Baron slid out of the ring and stood protectively in front of me, glaring at Dolph. Dolph raised his hands in surrender as Kalisto tried to perform a baseball slide. Baron caught him and tossed him onto the desk. He climbed back into the ring and stared down Dolph. Kalisto slid back into the ring and Baron turned his focus back to the task at hand. A smirk formed on Dolph's face as he came closer to me. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. I struggled in his arms as he yelled at Baron. Baron turned his head just as Dolph kissed me. My heart raced at the intense kiss. That wasn't part of the show and I had to quickly sell it. He released me as Baron attempted to kick him. I fell onto the floor, my hand over my mouth, staring wide eyed at Dolph. Kalisto tried to get a roll up, but failed. Baron hit the End of Days and pinned Kalisto for the win. He slid out of the ring and pulled me up to my feet as Dolph blew a kiss at me. I could feel my face burn as we made our way up the ramp and through the curtains. "Wow. You're red as a tomato," Baron teased me. "Shut up!" I said, practically running onto the locker room. I changed out of my gear and left the locker room, waiting for Baron so we could leave.

The show ended and the roster went back to the hotel. I was sharing a room with Baron, which wasn't weird since we were such good friends. I got out of the bathroom and plopped down onto Baron, who was laying on his stomach, in his bed. "We need to talk,"he said, reaching back and petting me. I rolled over and sat next to him. "What's up?" He sat up and stared at me. "Tell me what's up with Dolph. We've been friends for years and I know when you're acting weird." I smiled, blushing. "Promise not to tell?" He nodded, but I stared at him, not believing him. "I promise to keep my mouth shut." I finally believed him and started to speak. "Well, I kind of have a crush on him. Since my debut, I get so nervous around him and he makes my heart skip a beat." Baron sat up as he listened to me. "Tell him. I know for a fact that he likes you. Trust me. Just tell him." I shook my head. "No way. He's too good for me. And don't you dare say anything to him." Baron shook his head and decided to take things into his own hand. "Fine. I'm going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?" I shook my head and laid down. "I'll just hang out here." He shrugged and left. He went next door and knocked on the door. The door opened and he stood face to face with his best friend, Dolph. "I have to tell you something," Baron said as he stepped inside.

Minutes later, my phone rung and my heart fluttered. It was Dolph's ring tone that started to play and I was nervous. I took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hey. Are you busy? I want to hang out." I wanted to scream with excitement, but I kept my calm composure. "Sure. I would love to hang out." I hung up and squealed. I ran back into the bathroom and freshened up. I looked over my outfit and decided to change into some cut boy shorts and a tank top. I texted Baron and let him know that I had stepped out for awhile. I left the room and went next door where Dolph was staying. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear his footsteps as he opened the door and my eyes completely went down to his bare chest. "Come in," he said with a smile as he stepped out of the way. I nervously stepped inside and he shut the door. "Please, have a seat," he pulled up the chair. I sat down as he sat across from me. "I know it may seem strange to just call you out of the blue and ask to hang out. I just want to see how you're doing and how everything is going on the main roster." He flashed that familiar smile that I've grown to love. "Well, I'm great. I'm adjusting to the main roster and I really love it." He nodded as he listened. "That's great. No one has been messing with you? No guys being a jerk or pushy?" I shook my head. "No love interests?" I froze and stared at him. "What do you mean?" He leaned over, staring at me. "Come on. You're a cute girl. You must have your eyes on someone by now or someone has their eyes on you." I could feel myself blush under his gaze. "What's the matter? Your face is red. Who is it? Do I know them?" I nodded slowly as I turned my gaze downward. He got up and stood in front of me, putting a finger under my chin and lifted it up slowly so I look up at him. "You can tell me anything, you know," his voice was low and husky. I felt like I would melt under his gaze. "So why don't you just tell me? Who is it?" His finger moved up to my cheek as he traced circles onto it. "It's you," I finally admitted. His eyes widen as he stared. "Seriously? Why me?" I smiled. "You're so nice and funny. You was so sweet to me when I first came to the main roster. I thought you were attractive." He reached down for my hands and pulled me up to my feet. He put an arm around my waist and pressed up against me. "So does that mean that you liked that kiss I gave you on the show?" I nodded as he leaned down slowly. "So can I give you a real one?" I nodded again as our lips met. He picked me up and set me down on the table as the kiss deepened. He pulled away, keeping his arms around me. "I've been in love with you the moment I watched your last match in NXT. That was the moment that I knew I had to have you. I have to have you all to myself. I just thought that you and Baron were an item based on how close you two were." I laughed, shaking my head. "Everyone thinks that. He's like a brother to me." Dolph smirked and squeezed my thigh. "Good. I thought I would have to fight him for your love." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "There's been so many days where I just wanted to rip you from Baron's side, drag you into my locker room, slam you against the wall, and make you scream my name for everyone to hear." I moaned at the thought of him being inside me. "Would you like that? Would you like it if I just fucked you so hard and rough that everyone will hear you scream my name?" He pulled me closer to him and I could feel how hard he was as his erection was pressed against my core. I let out a low moan and nodded. He tightened his grip on my thighs, digging his nails into them. I moaned which caused Dolph to chuckle. He released me and stepped back. He pulled down his sweat pants and his erection sprung to life. I moaned at the sight as he started stroking himself, moaning shamelessly. "You want this fat cock," he moaned, staring at me. I nodded, watching his hand moving. "Take off your clothes and get on your knees." He moved the chair and sat down as I took my clothes off slowly. I turned around and wiggled my hips as my shorts and panties dropped to the floor. I turned around and he moaned at the sight of my naked body. I got down on my knees and crawled to him. He rubbed his cock on my lips, smearing pre cum on my lips. I licked my lips slowly, staring up at him. He put a hand on the back of my head. "Ready up and try not to choke." I nodded and opened my mouth. He pushed my head down onto his cock until it hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly but quickly adjusted my throat as he thrusted. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged with each thrust. He shut his eyes as he grunted and thrust. "You like how my cock taste?" I moaned as my body rocked. "It's going to feel so good when I fuck that tight pussy of yours. I bet you're wet just thinking about it." He leaned over and rubbed my soaked core. He chuckled and licked his fingers. "Just as I thought. You're wet for this cock."

He yanked my head back by my hair, his cock falling out of my mouth with a loud pop. He stood up, pulling me up by my hair as I let out a soft, whimpering moan. He released my hair and forced me to turn around and bend over. He bent down and dragged his tongue up my back, reaching my neck and biting down hard, that will surely leave a mark. He rubbed my ass slowly before his hand came crashing down, hard on each cheek. I yelped in surprise as the stinging pain slowly turned to pleasure. I could feel his cock in between my ass cheeks. I wiggled my hips, trying to entice him, earning another smack. "I go when I'm ready," he said, reaching down and rubbed my soaked core again, pushing a finger inside. I let out a loud moan as I could hear my pussy squeak from the sound of his finger thrusting into me. I was so wet, starving for him to be inside of me. I pushed back, earning another smack. "Don't move," he groaned as he pulled his finger out and sucked on it. "You taste so good." He wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed softly. I bit my lip as he pulled me up into a standing position. He used his free hand to reach down and slowly started to play with my pussy, causing me to squirm. "Fuck, Dolph," I choked out, pleasure building up inside of my stomach. He chuckled in my ear, enjoying how much I struggle in his grasp. "That's right. Fight me. Try to break free." I moaned as he tightened his grip around my throat, careful not to choke me. He slipped two fingers inside of me and I could hear them move in and out of me because of how wet I was. "I'm gonna come," I whimpered. "Go ahead and come. Come on my fingers. I want to taste you." I choked out a moan as I closed around his fingers and came over them. He pulled out and released me, licking his fingers as I collapsed onto the bed. He smacked his lips and looked down at me. "I'm not finished with you yet." He climbed onto the bed and readjusted us until he was hovering over me. "I want you to scream my name while I fuck the life out of you."I didn't have time to come down from the first high as he shoved himself deep inside of me. I grabbed the bedsheets and let out a loud moan as he started pounding into me. "Oh. Fuck. Dolph!" I cried out as the bed began to shake from the force of his thrusts. "You're squeezing my cock so much. Fuck. How long have you thought about this?" He panted as he put his hand back around my throat. I wrapped my legs around him and arched up, his thrusts going deeper inside. He held my hip and dug his nails into it. "Say my name. Say my fucking name," he grunted, giving my throat a squeeze. "Dolph!" I moaned as the headboard repeatedly smacked the wall. "Who fucks you better than anyone else?" Skin slapping skin also filled the room as his hands squeezed me. "Dolph!" I cried out. "Fuck. I'm gonna come. Scream my name. I want everyone to know who's fucking you." His thrusts started to become sloppy as he held me down. "Dolph!" I screamed out and we came in unison. I closed my eyes, my energy completely drained as Dolph got off of me and walked into the bathroom. He returned with a towel and cleaned us off, tossing it to the side as he climbed back into bed and fell asleep with me in his arms.

The morning sun rays shined brightly in the room. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to roll over when I felt strong arms tighten around me. I smiled when I remembered the events from last night. I rubbed my cheek on his chest and felt his hand slide up my back. I looked up to see him staring at me. "Best way to wake up," he said, kissing my forehead. "Yeah. Best night ever," I added. We shared a kiss when my phone buzzed. I rolled off of him and retrieved my shorts off of the floor. I grabbed my phone and turned over to lay back on Dolph. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was a text from Baron. I read the message and immediately blushed. "What's wrong, baby," Dolph asked, looking at my phone.

"Could you two keep it down next time? Some of us would like to sleep at night."

Dolph laughed and set my phone down. "I'll apologize later. Let's just enjoy our time." He pulled me back on top of him and pulled me down for a kiss. "I'll don't care who hears us. I want the world to know that you're mine and mine only." I smiled and pressed another kiss on his sweet lips as we laid in bed in each other's arms.


	8. Overprotective Wolf

I hummed to myself quietly as I walked along side my boyfriend, Baron Corbin, as we walked into the arena. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me close. "Someone's in a good mood," he said, smiling at me. "I'm always in a good mood. Especially when I have such a good looking man next to me." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Hmm I wonder who that could be." I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. "Since you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." I dropped the skateboard that I was carrying and hopped on. "You really should be careful on that thing." I stuck my tongue out as I skated away. He groaned as he tried to keep up. I slowed down and grabbed onto his arm. "See? I'm careful." He chuckled and kissed me. "Yeah yeah yeah. At least I don't have to bend down to kiss you while you're on that board." I playfully punched him in his chest. "It's not my fault that you like my short self." He laughed and rubbed our noses together. "It is your fault. You're so fucking sexy for a short chick. When I laid my eyes on you, I just had to have you and only you." I smiled and skated ahead of him. Shortly after, I was off my board and in the strong arms of Big E. He hugged me and laughed. "No skateboarding in the arena, ma'am." I laughed as he set me back on my feet. "Oh great. The No Fun police," I stuck out my tongue. He laughed and put his large arm on my shoulder. "I am plenty of fun. Have you not been watching me on television?" I rolled my eyes then felt myself being pulled back as Baron pulled me back to his side. "You messing with my girl," he asked, a smile on his face, but his eyes were staring holes into Big E. "No, sir. Just telling her no skateboarding in the arena." Baron looked at me. "I tried to tell her that. She never listens." I rolled my eyes and picked up my board. "Ugh, you two are so lame." I walked away and went into Baron's locker room.

Minutes later, Baron walked in and slammed the door. I looked up from my phone and stared at him. "What the hell?" He didn't say a word as he made his way to me. "Baron?" I stood up from the sofa and backed away as he closed the gap between us. "Baron? What's wrong?" I grew nervous as I backed up against the wall and he placed his hands on either sides of my head. "I hate seeing another man put his arms around you. You belong to me. I'm the only one who can touch you." His hands slid down and he placed them on my hips, lifting me to eye level. He pressed his hard body against me, pressing me against the wall. "I guess you forgot who you belong to." I shook my head as my body began to heat up with need. Baron is usually so gentle and loving towards me, but this was completely different. "No. I didn't forget, Baron." He shook his head and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was rough as he forced his tongue into my mouth. His hands slid down to my thighs and squeezed them as he spread my legs and pressed against my heat. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "No I don't think you know who you belong to. I think you need a lesson." He wrapped his arms around me as he carried me across the room. He pinned my back to the door and pulled his shirt over his head. "Everyone will know who you belong to." He ripped off my shirt and bra and tossed the rags to the side. I was about to yell at him, but he captured my lips. I moaned into the kiss as I felt my shorts and panties be pushed down my legs and hit the floor. He moved his head again and shoved two fingers inside of me. I bit my lip to stop the scream that threatened to escape from my mouth. "The more you resist, the rougher I get," he said, adding a third finger. I opened my mouth as a long moan came out. "That's my baby girl." He grunted as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. I tried to keep my moans low so no one could hear us, but the pleasure was too much. "Ah. Baron," I moaned, putting my head on his shoulder. "No, baby. You know what to call me." I dug my nails into his skin as I let out a whimpering moan. "Daddy, I'm going to come." He curled his fingers into my sweet spot then quickly pulled his fingers out. I whined from the empty feeling as he tilted my head and licked my neck. "Don't worry, baby. I'm going to fill you up real soon. I'm going to fuck you until the only man you will ever want touching you." He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to the floor, along with his boxers. He held my hips and thrust inside of me in one fluid motion. I instantly dug my nails deeper into his skin as pain shot through me. He groaned and pulled all of the way out before shoving back in. "Ah, Daddy," I whimpered. "Shut up. This is your punishment. I'm the only guy who can touch you."

The pain turned to pleasure as I adjusted to his size. I gasped softly as the door began to rattle from his force. He pulled my hands off of his shoulders and pinned them above my head with one hand. He used his free hand to fondle my breast. "You're so soft. You're probably regretting letting Big E touch you, right?" I couldn't speak from the intense pleasure. He smacked my ass when I didn't speak. "I asked you a question." He continued to spank me while he thrust inside of me. "Ah, fuck," I moaned as he assaulted my sweet spot with his large, rock hard erection. He smacked my ass again. "Watch your mouth." I panted and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Daddy." He stepped away from the door and walked towards the bench. He turned me until I was resting my arm on the bench. He lifted my leg and held it up as he deepened his thrusts. "Ah, ah, Daddy," I moaned, the new angle giving me new pleasure. "Who's the only man who can touch you," he grunted. "You are, Daddy. Only you, Daddy. I'm sorry that Big E touched me. It will never happen again." He groaned as his thrusts got sloppy. He pulled out and positioned me on my hands and knees as he reentered me and pounded into me. He put his hand around my throat and squeezed softly as he pushed me up into a standing position. I grabbed his arm and moaned as I felt a pool of pleasure begin to flood through me. "Daddy," I whispered. "I know. Me too, baby." He released my throat and grabbed my wrists, pulling them back. I moaned loud as he slowed down his thrusts before spilling into me. I came shortly after him and sighed as he pulled out. He picked me up and placed me onto the couch. He caressed my cheek as I laid there catching my breath. "Are you okay, baby?" He was back to his usual, loving self. I smiled and nodded. "If I have known that's what it took to get you like that, I would do it more often," I teased. He leaned over and kissed me. "Don't push your luck."


	9. Special Night

I stood in front of the mirror and pushed some of my hair back behind my ear then applied some lip gloss. I smiled at myself as I stepped back and admired my appearance. I was wearing a short, low cut black dress that hugged my curves perfectly and showed off my perfect breast just right. I put on my black heels and smiled. Tonight I was getting ready for my anniversary dinner with my handsome husband, AJ Styles. I pulled up my dress slightly to cover the black laced bra that was peeking out from under it. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bedroom. I checked my phone and saw a new message from my love. "Driver will pick you up and bring you to the restaurant. Can't wait to see you, love. XOXOX." I smiled when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw a smiling man standing there. "Mrs. Styles," he smiled, "I'm your driver for the evening. Mr. Styles instructed me to bring you to the restaurant. When you're in there, just say party of two for Styles and they will show you to your table." I nodded at him as I stepped out and locked the door. The driver held out his arm and I snaked mine around his as we walked to the limousine. He held the door open and I stepped inside. He closed the door and walked over to the driver side and got inside. I rolled down the window slightly as he pulled off. I sighed and tried to contain my joy as I stared out of the window.

Minutes later, the limo came to a stop at a nice little restaurant. The driver opened my door and helped me out. "Enjoy your meal, Mrs. Styles. I will return for you and your husband later." I smiled and waved as he got back into the driver seat and pulled off. I looked at the restaurant and took a deep breath as I headed inside. The restaurant vibe was relaxing with the sound of soft chatter and soft music playing. I walked up to the podium and smiled at the skinny male standing behind it. "Table for two, under the name Styles." He smiled and checked the list. "Ah. Your better half is already at the table. Just follow me." I walked behind him as we walked to the farthest part of the restaurant. It was secluded and we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. The man stepped to the side, pointing over at AJ, who had his back to us. I nodded my head as I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. "Hmm I wonder who this is," he chuckled, reaching up trying to touch me. I giggled and moved away from his hands. "I know that giggle. Only the finest woman in the world has that giggle and she's married to a very handsome guy if I do say so myself." I removed my hands and stepped back as AJ got up and his eyes immediately went to my dress. "Wow. You look...wow," he bit his lip as he put his hands on my hips and kissed me. I smiled against his lips as his hands slid down my sides. I grabbed his wrists when his hands began to travel a little too low and pulled them to his sides. "Down, big boy," I teased, "We're here for dinner, remember?" He groaned softly as he reluctantly released me and pulled out my chair. "Yeah, well, I'm ready to skip straight to dessert," he whispered, pushing my chair up to the table and returned to his chair across from me. "Be patient," I giggled, "I'm not going anywhere." He bit his lip again as he stared at me. "I know. Now I wish I had just cooked dinner at home or something. You look so damn fine in that dress. I'm ready to rip it off of you." I giggled then held a finger to my lips as I saw the waiter walk up to our table. "What would you like?" AJ cleared his throat. "Two steaks, well done, a salad, and a bottle of your finest wine." The waiter wrote down our order then left our table. I could tell that AJ was struggling to keep his composure and I decided to take this opportunity to tease him like he would do to me. I gently rubbed my leg against his, causing him to jump. "You okay, baby," I asked, playing innocent. "Uh yeah. I'm fine. I'm uh just ready to eat then get home." He brushed his hair back and flashed me a smile. "So how are Luke and Karl doing?" He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Oh, they're great. They miss you. They're waiting for you to return to the ring." I giggled, thinking about those two. I've been gone for awhile due to an injury, but I was due back soon. I've really missed being their valet to the ring and traveling with them, especially AJ. "Well, I should be returning to clowning with you three soon." The waiter returned and placed our plates in front of us. He opened a bottle of wine and poured each of us a glass before setting the bottle on the table and left. AJ grabbed his glass and held it out. "I want to make a toast." I held up my own glass as he continued. "To us. These years together have been great and I can't wait for many more. I love you baby." I smiled as our glasses clinked. "I love you too." I took a sip of my wine as AJ downed his in one gulp. "Slow down, baby. I don't need you getting drunk on me," I said, staring at him. "I'll be fine. Let's eat." I nodded and we began to dig into our food. In between bites, I would occasionally rub my leg against his, working him up and caused him to squirm in his seat. He looked adorable each time I would tease him.

We finished our dinner and sat there, drinking on the wine. I kept a close eye on AJ, making sure he wasn't getting drunk. I could tell, however, that he was struggling to keep control of himself as I work him into a frenzy. Lust filled his eyes and each "accidental" leg rub only made the lust grow inside of him. The waiter returned and smiled at us. "Ready for the check?" AJ was about to respond until I grabbed his hand and pinned it to the table. "No. I'm thinking cake. Could you bring us a slice? Then we'll be ready for the check." The waiter nodded and left us alone. "What the hell, baby? I'm ready to go home," AJ looked at me with lust, need, and plead all in his eyes. "I want something sweet, that's not you, in my mouth right now." He sighed and put a hand on my back. "Okay, baby. Whatever you want." I reached under the table and put him hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly. He tensed up under my touch as I leaned over and whispered. "Thank you so much for such a wonderful night, baby." He bit his finger and started to lean in to kiss me, but I pulled away just as the waiter returned with our cake and the check. "Here you are. Just leave the check once you're done. Have a great night." He left and I looked down at the cake. I thought of a plan to further my teasing as I picked up a fork and dug into the cake. I looked at AJ who was watching my every move intently. I smiled and slowly put the cake into my mouth, not breaking eye contact. "Mmm," I moaned, slowly pulling the fork out of my mouth. AJ let out a heavy breath as I used my thumb to wipe off some of the icing and slowly licked it off. "Damn," he mumbled, pulling on his tie. I dug the fork into the cake again and held it out to him. "Try it. It's good." He nodded and leaned forward, opening his mouth as I fed him. "Mm that is good," he sat back and swallowed the cake. "Oh, baby, you got something," I said, pulling him by his shirt towards me," right here." I licked off the icing that was on the corner of his mouth then placed a kiss. "We're leaving," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulled me to my feet. He stood behind me and handed me my purse, then urged me to walk as we headed outside. I could feel something hard press against my back as the limo driver waved at us. AJ couldn't get me in fast enough as we got into the back seat and the driver left the restaurant. "You're in a lot of trouble when we get home," he whispered into my ear. "What did I do," I asked, again playing innocent. "You know damn well what you were doing back there." I giggled, shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He huffed then shoved his hand up my dress, pressing hard against my core. He covered my mouth with the other hand when a scream almost slipped out of my lips. He roughly rubbed me through my laced panties. I squirmed under his touch as his lips found my neck and kissed and sucked roughly. I moaned in his hand as his tongue was against my neck, licking up to the back of my ear. He quickly released me when the limo stopped in front of our home. "Inside. On the bed with nothing on," he whispered to me as we got out. I walked inside first while he stayed behind to pay the driver. I bit my lip in anticipation of what's to come as I went straight to the bedroom. I smiled to myself, feeling accomplished as I took off my heels and dress. I unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side when I heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps. I quickly slipped out of my panties and climbed onto the bed when AJ walked into the room. "So you think you can tease me and get away with it?" I shrugged, smiling at him. He chuckled and took off his tie and stood next to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, I'll teach you to tease me." He grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head before binding them together with his tie. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, tugging them down and they hit the floor along with his boxers. His hard erection sprung out and was ready for much needed attention. "Hmm what to do," he said, looking over my naked body. He pulled me up and kissed me before sitting on the bed and pulling me down until I laid across his lap. I could feel his erection on my stomach as he slowly rubbed my ass. "It's not very nice to tease people, is it?" When I didn't respond quick enough, two hard smacks were on my ass, causing me to hiss. "Speak up. It's not nice to tease people, right?" "No. It's not nice at all, AJ." He hit my ass again, causing me to moan. "Call me Daddy when you speak to me." "Yes, Daddy," I moaned and he rubbed my stinging ass. "Was that your plan all along? To tease me like that and think that you could get away with it?" I nodded and earned two smacks. "Yes, Daddy!," I yelped as he chuckled. "So what should Daddy do about that?" I bit my lip. "Punish ne for being a bad girl." I felt his cock twitch under my stomach as he lifted me up and placed me on my knees on the bed. "Don't move," he instructed, walking away. I heard a drawer open and close followed by his footsteps. I felt something smooth around my neck and realized that he was putting a collar on me. I chewed my lip, knowing exactly what he had planned. He grabbed my bind wrists and replaced his tie with handcuffs. He hooked a chain to the cuffs and looped it around a hook that we had in the wall above the headboard. He pulled the chain to make sure that I couldn't move. "Now it's play time," he whispered in my ear.

The bed shifted and his hands were on my hips as he kissed down my spine before dragging his tongue back up. I arched into his touch as he grabbed the collar and yanked. "Who's Daddy's baby girl?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm your baby girl, Daddy." I felt his cock poke at my entrance. "You want Daddy's dick?" I nodded and pushed back. "Yes. I want Daddy's big dick inside me." He moaned then released the collar. He took a deep breath as he pushed inside of me. "Daddy!" I yelled as he thrusted into me, in and out, hard then soft, fast then slow. The chain rattled as I pushed back into him, matching his thrusts. "That's a good girl," he moaned, stopping his thrusts as I continued to thrust back. He reached in front of me and pinched my nipples, making me moan. "Yeah. You like that? Does Daddy know how to treat his baby girl?" I moaned, my climax close. "Yes. Daddy treats me really good. I love you, Daddy." He chuckled and kissed my cheek, pulling out. I whined and tried to push back, but the chain stopped me. He lifted me slightly and got under me, his cock right under my dripping entrance. "Ride Daddy's dick." I sunk down slowly, trying to take an inch at a time. AJ grew impatient and he grabbed my hips, slamming me down onto him. I moaned and my nails dug into my palms as I began to ride him. "Oh shit," he moaned, putting his hands under his head. "You're so sexy. Just watching you like this makes me want to come." I moaned and sped up, the chain rattling louder. AJ moaned then thrust up, matching my pace. My head was swimming from all of the pleasure overloading inside of me. I screamed his name as my walls began to close around him. "Oh fuck, baby!" He groaned, grabbing my hips and slammed into me, holding me in place as he filled me. I panted and stared down at him as we rode out our orgasms. He reached up and removed the chain and cuffs, catching me as I collapsed. He pulled out of me and laid me on top of him. "Happy anniversary, baby," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Happy anniversary, AJ. I love you." I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.


	10. Dominate Me

I hummed softly to myself as I adjusted the cop hat on my head. I straightened out my black police uniform outfit as I stood in front of a mirror. I had on a very short black skirt and a black zip up shirt with a badge on the vest with the zipper pulled up just under my breast. I fixed the belt on my waist and placed handcuffs through one loop and a club on the other side. I pulled up my fishnet stockings then slipped on my black heels. I couldn't wait for my plan to begin. I was planning a little surprise for my boyfriend, Baron Corbin. One night out at a bar, he let it slip that he has a police officer kink and wants to be dominated. He doesn't remember that he told me that, but I kept that secret to myself. He was gone to work Raw, which gave me plenty of time to get ready. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of my chest poking out of my top, using my hand to cover up the badge. I typed out "Can't wait for you to return" and sent it to Baron. I put on some red lipstick when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a message from Baron and opened the text and it read: "Shit, babe. I'm on my way. Just took a shower. See you soon." I giggled to myself as I stayed in the bathroom, waiting for him.

10 minutes later, I heard the door open and closed, followed by something hitting the floor. "Babe," Baron called out to me. I smiled and slowly opened the door. "Hey, baby," I said, leaning against the door frame. He took one look at me and bit his lip. "Damn," he whispered as I walked over to him, club in hand. "You've been a very bad boy," I said, looking up at him, rubbing the club against his thigh. He bit his lip and reached out to touch me, but I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me," I said, hitting his thigh with the club. He groaned softly and nodded. "Whatever you want, officer," he chuckled. I grabbed the cuffs from my waist and cuffed his hands. "You're going to learn how to keep your hands to yourself," I said, pushing him to sit on the bed with my foot, my heel digging into his shoulder. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed up my leg and under my skirt. "Mmm babe," he mumbled. I put down my leg and slapped him across the face, not too hard to hurt him, just hard enough to keep his attention. "That's Officer to you, you dirty criminal," I said, glaring at him. He groaned and looked at me. "Yes, Officer. I'm sorry." I took the club and rubbed it against my neck, slowly dragging it down from my neck to between my breast and stopped at my skirt, Baron's eyes watching the entire time. "You've been such a bad, naughty boy, Baron," I said, leaning over and whispered in his ear. I rubbed my lips against his neck, making him shiver. "What should I do with you," I whispered, "What kind of punishment should a bad boy like you should get?" He shuttered as he attempted to bury his face in my neck, but I moved away. "Officer, please," he mumbled, seemingly out of breath. I looked down and could tell that he was straining against his jeans. I could see the large lump and used the club to rub it. "What's the matter," I teased, pushing the club harder on the lump, making him groan. "Please, I need some relief," he groaned, leaning over. I put the club under his chin and made him look me in the eye. "Are you trying to solicit some type of sexual service from me?" I could see in his eyes that he was ready to just devour me, but tonight I was in control. "No, Officer," he mumbled. "Are you sure," I took off my hat and tossed it to the side. I grabbed the zipper of my shirt and slowly pulled it down. His eyes were glued to my hand as I reached the bottom of my shirt and released the zipper. I slowly slipped out of my heels and put my knee up onto the bed between his legs, pressing it against his crotch. "Yes, Officer," he muttered. I pressed my knee harder into his crotch, making him lean over and rest his head against my stomach. I pushed him off and looked him in the eyes. "What did I say about touching," I glared at him. "I'm sorry, Officer." I shook my head and decided to punish him even more. I spread his legs a little before turning around and wiggled my hips as I sat down in between them, pushing my butt against his crotch. I felt his breath against my neck and his hands brushing against my back. I leaned down and began untying his shoes, pulling them off one at a time followed by his socks. I wiggled my hips again, getting another groan out of him. I could feel his erection throb and smirked. I stood up and smiled at him. "Get all of the way on the bed and lay on your back. If you're good enough, I might reward you." I stepped back as he stared at me. "Can you uncuff me, Officer," he said, holding up his cuffed hands. "No, you're keeping those on until you can learn to keep your hands to yourself." He groaned and got all of the way onto the bed. He laid down and that was when I could see his erection in his jeans. He kept his eyes trained on me as I turned around, wiggling my hips as I reached under my skirt and pulled down my thong. He groaned as I tossed my thong to the side and turned to face him.

I crawled onto the bed slowly, licking my lips as I stared at him. I sat on top of him and smiled as his eyes went down to my chest, peeking out of my open shirt. I rubbed his erection slowly and felt it throb under my hand. "Is this a weapon or are you just happy to see me," I smirked, "Maybe I should search you." He moaned as I grabbed his buckle and removed his belt. I unzipped his jeans and began tugging them down, along with his boxers. He lifted his hips up as I fully removed his jeans and boxers. His erection stood at attention, just waiting to be touched. "Wow. That's such a big weapon," I teased, grabbing it and slowly stroked it. "Officer, I just need relief. I'm in so much pain," he moaned. I stuck out my tongue and pressed it against his cock, then slowly dragged it up to the tip. He moaned and tried to grab my head, but the cuffs stopped him from getting a good grip. I pulled away, letting go of his cock. "I guess you just want to suffer," I said, turning around. "No, Officer. I'm sorry. It was an instinct," he begged. I turned back around and hovered my head over his cock. I opened my mouth and slowly sunk down, taking almost every inch into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. He moaned as I pulled up slightly then pushed back down, getting into a rhythm. I reached under my skirt and began to finger myself as I picked up speed. I moaned around his cock which made him groan. "Officer, I can't take much more," he groaned. I released his cock and wiped my mouth. I pulled my fingers out of me and rubbed them on his cock, applying more wetness to it. I climbed on top of him, my entrance hovering above his cock. I rubbed against it slowly, making him moan. I grabbed it and aimed it with my entrance. I lifted up my skirt so he had full view as I slowly lowered myself, every inch of him going inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned, feeling so full. I rose back up then slammed back down as I began to bounce on his dick. "Oh, Officer," he groaned, balling up his fists. I moaned and put my hands on his chest as I increased the speed. "Oh fuck," I moaned and dug my nails into his chest. I shut my eyes as I gave in to the pure pleasure that I was getting. Baron let out a loud moan and broke the cuffs. I didn't know what happened until I felt his hands on my hips as he slammed me down. I opened my eyes and looked down at him as a smirk formed on his face. "My turn now," he growled as he flipped us over and his large frame covered me. He ripped off my skirt and pulled my shirt off of me. He put both of my legs on his shoulders and pound into me. "Baron!" I yelled as he went deeper and deeper. "You thought that you could get away with that. Think again, Officer," he mumbled. I moaned and dug the heels of my feet into his back. "That was a nice surprise, though," he grunted out in between thrusts, "I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed." He pushed my legs off of his shoulders and kissed me, his large arms wrapping around me. He broke the kiss and roared as he came. "Baron!" I screamed and came after him, my core throbbing painfully. He pulled out and laid on his side. He rubbed my hip as he looked at me with care in his eyes. "You ruined the surprise," I pouted, rolling over onto my stomach and grabbed what was left of my skirt and fished out the key to the cuffs and handed it to Baron. "I'm sorry, babe. I just kind of lost it," he said, unlocking the broken cuffs and tossed them. "Seeing you dressed like that and the way that you was in control. Damn, it just turned me on so much. I couldn't contain myself." He rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, babe," he said, kissing my cheek. "You did at least enjoy some of it so I forgive you." He smiled when I forgave him and pulled me on top of him. "How did you know that was one of my biggest fantasies?" I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You got drunk at a bar and told me." He laughed, shaking his head. "I should've known. Maybe I should let other fantasies like that slip if it means I get the same treatment." I laid my head against his chest. "I'm willing to try anything as long as it makes you happy. Plus I'm starting to love your fantasies." He wrapped his arms around me. "Glad to hear it. I'll make sure to tell you more for the future."


	11. UpUpDwnDwn Celebration

I leaned against the wall, backstage in an arena where Raw was being held, as I chatted with Summer Rae and Renee Young. "So I heard that Xavier reached a milestone with his gaming channel. Are you going to give him a kiss as a congratulation," Summer asked teasingly, looking at me. "No. A regular congratulations is fine," I said, blushing. "Then why are your cheeks turning red," Renee asked, poking my cheek. "Because you two are teasing me," I huffed folding my arms. "Come on. He totally likes you," Renee said, "you should totally make a move." I rolled my eyes as Seth Rollins, Tyler Breeze, and Kevin Owens walked by holding a cake. "Seth, give us a piece of cake," Summer yelled. "Not for you. Don't ask," Seth replied, not looking back as they walked into the locker room where New Day were hanging out. "Rude," Summer scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Geez, we just wanted cake," Renee pouted. I giggled softly as I looked at the direction the trio just went.

About fifteen minutes later, we heard yelling and laughing coming from the locker room. "What are those idiots up to," Summer asked, shaking her head as she went to the locker room. Renee and I shrugged and followed after her. When we opened the door, the first thing we saw was the cake on the floor. "Aw," Renee, Summer, and I said in unison. Xavier, Kofi, and Big E laughed and Kofi lifted up the plastic. "Have some," he said, smiling. We looked at each other then shrugged as we dug some of the cake up and ate it. "So yall gonna eat some floor cake," Big E said, staring at us. We giggled and nodded. I looked over at Xavier, who had cake on his face. "What happened to you," I giggled, walking up to him. "Seth hit me with the cake," he said, wiping some of the cake off. "No wonder he said that it wasn't for us. Summer tried to ask for some earlier and he told her no." I rubbed off some frosting that was on his cheek and licked my finger. "Mmm that's good frosting," I said, licking my lips. Xavier opened and closed his mouth, as if he was at a lost for words. I heard Kofi and Big E call in JoJo, offering her some floor cake, as Big E was calling it, then teased her when she ate some. "So you're just going to offer everyone floor cake," I giggled. "Yeah, might as well," Xavier said, cleaning off the rest of his face. "So what are you up to right now anyway," he asked. I turned back to him and shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just hanging with Summer and Renee." He smiled and scratched his head nervously. "Well, want to get out of here for a bit? We could just hang out. I'm done with recording and have nothing better to do." It felt like butterflies were in my stomach and I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand as we made our way past the others. "Where are you two going," Big E asked, looking at our joined hands. "Mind your business," Summer said, elbowing him in the side and winked at me as we walked out.

"Man, it was pretty crazy in there, huh," Xavier said, chuckling and looked back at me. "Yeah, but for a good reason. Congratulations on 200,000 subs, by the way." He stopped and turned to face me. "Thank you. So where's my kiss?" My mouth fell open and my cheeks turned red as he smiled at me. "Um well, if that's what you want," I managed to say as I kissed him on the cheek. He laughed and put a hand on my hip. "Come on. I know you can do better than that," he whispered in my ear. His smile alone made me wet. I don't know what a kiss on the lips would do to me. I took a deep breath as I held his face in my hands and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was intense, but loving as his hands slid down to my thighs and he lift me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned softly and pressed my body against him. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Want to continue this somewhere more private?" I nodded and he set me down. "Let's go to your locker room. Big E and Kofi might walk in if we went to mine." He grabbed my hand and we made our way to my locker room. I locked the door and when I turned around, he was on me once more. He kissed my lips and my cheek, before settling on my neck as his teeth sunk into my skin. "Mmm," I moaned, wrapping my legs around him. He removed his mouth as he smiled at me. "So tell me," he said, slowly sliding my shirt up, "how long have you had a crush on me?" My eyes went wide as I looked at him. "Renee told me." I groaned and shrugged. "Maybe since I came to the main roster." He smiled and pulled my shirt off of me. "Wow. I had a crush on you since I first saw you in NXT." He unhooked my bra and I slid it off, throwing it to the floor as he licked my nipple while twisting the other. I moaned and arched my back off of the door. I felt my pussy throb, needing some attention. "Xavier," I moaned, looking down at him. "Bare with me, babe," he mumbled as he set me down. "I always take care of my girl," he said as he took off his shirt. I kicked off my sandals as he got on his knees, kissing on my abs, his hands working on my leggings as he pulled them down, taking my panties down with them. I felt his warm breath against my core. He placed a kiss on my folds then stuck his tongue out and ran it along my folds, making me moan louder. "Keep your voice low. I don't want anyone to hear that sweet voice of yours," he mumbled, looking up at me. I bit my lip and nodded. He spread my legs apart and lifted me up onto his shoulders as he buried his tongue deep inside of me. I bit my finger, stopping the moan that almost escaped from my mouth. His tongue worked skillfully at my core, making me wetter than before. It took all of my strength from keeping myself from screaming. I grabbed his head and pushed, trying to get him deeper. He shook his head and hummed, vibrations shaking my core, making me moan. "I'm so close," I moaned. He looked at me and nodded his head, signaling me to let go. One flick of his tongue and I came in an instant. He lowered me back to the ground and stood up, wiping his mouth and smirked at me. "You taste so good," he whispered, tugging down his pants and underwear, stepping out of them. I gasped when I saw how big he was, making him chuckle. I reached out and grabbed his cock, making him groan as I stroked it. "Mm baby, just like that," he groaned, thrusting his hips, matching my movement. "I want you inside of me," I whispered, making him stop. "Is that what you really want, baby," Xavier asked, making sure that this is what I wanted. I nodded and took his hand, leading him to the couch. I pushed him down and straddled him. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before I lowered myself down onto it. We moaned as we connected and soon I was bouncing on his dick. "So big," I moaned, squeezing his shoulders, "I've never had something this big in my pussy before. You feel so good in my tight, little pussy, Xavier." He grabbed my hips and thrust, making our bodies hit harder. "Yeah. You like this fat dick making you feel good, don't you, baby," he grunted, turning us so I was on my back. "Yes, Xavier. I love it," I moaned, my walls begin to close and squeeze around him. "Xavier, I'm going to come. Your dick feels so good," I yelled. "Oh shit," he growled, biting my shoulder as we came. I pushed my hair back that was sticking to my forehead as we laid there. "Now this was way better than some cake," he panted, finally pulling out of me. We kissed each other then a knock on the door startled us. "If you two lovebirds are done," Tyler yelled through the door, "Xavier you're needed." We looked at each other then burst out laughing. "I hate to leave, but duty calls," he said, kissing me again. "Round 2 later? Your hotel room," he smirked. "Fine, by me," I giggled, kissing him again.


	12. Inner Demon

I dipped a small paint brush into black paint and looked over at the love of my life. "So how do you want it? The usual black, red, and white?" Finn took off his shirt and nodded, looking me over. "I really wish that you were talking about something else, but yeah, the usual," he replied, his thick Irish accent smooth as silk. He had a huge match tonight against Samoa Joe for the NXT title. I always help him with his body paint and that's how we ended up dating. "Well, maybe later, I can help you rub off whatever paint remains on your chest," I teased, walking over to him and began to paint. He groaned softly and stroked my arms. "Control yourself. I'm not going anywhere," I giggled and put the finishing touches to his chest. "Promise," he asked as I stood behind him and began to work on his back. "Well, yeah. You're driving and we're sharing a hotel room anyway," I giggled. "Oh yeah. So you're stuck here," he chuckled. I moved back to the front of him and dipped the brush again before holding it up to his face. "Wait, can I steal a kiss first?" I giggled and nodded. He smiled brightly as he leaned in and kissed my lips. "I will never get sick of kissing you," he whispered, looking at me. "Good because I will beat you up if you get sick of kissing me," I laughed and began to paint his face. He grinned with each stroke of the brush. "Babe, be still," I giggled, dipping the brush. "Sorry," he mumbled, putting his hands on my waist, "ready for the night to end already. I just want to be alone with you, making you scream my name while we piss off the other guests at the hotel." I smiled as I finished painting. "Well, when your match ends and you're washed up, we can head back to the hotel and I'll give you all of the loving that you want," I whispered into his ear. He let out a low growl, smirking at me before spinning on his heels and headed towards the door. He turned back and looked at me. "Make sure you have everything ready when I get back," he blew a kiss and left the locker room. I smiled to myself as I got everything ready for when he returned.

Half an hour later, the show ended and Finn didn't win the title back. Quite frankly, I don't think he even cared that he lost as he returned to the locker room and got right into the shower, washing off the paint and sweat from his body. I put away his gear while he took a shower. I could feel the excitement build inside of me as I heard the water shut off. I grabbed our bags and put them near the door while he got dressed. He stepped out and smiled at me, holding out his hand. "Ready for a blissful night," he whispered. I nodded yes, taking his hand as he pulled me to my feet and put an arm around me. It was as if the match didn't happen and he didn't lose. He was the same smiling Finn that I love. He picked up our bags and we made our way to the parking lot. His hand slid down my back and he squeezed my ass once we were walking towards the rental car. "Finn," I giggled, pushing him away playfully. "Oh come on. It's not like no one is watching," he laughed, unlocking the doors and tossed our bags in the back. He pulled me against him as he leaned against the car and kissed me. The kiss was simple, but it felt strange, as if something was lurking underneath. I pulled back and looked at him. "Are you okay, Finn? You're usually never this hands on until we're alone in the hotel room or at home." He chuckled and buried his face in my neck. "You're so silly, love," he whispered, moving back to peer into my face. I could see something in those eyes of his, making me feel uneasy. "What's the matter? I'm still your Finn. So what, I lost a match. Who cares? You win some you lose some." His grip tightened on me, startling me. "Finn, you're scaring me and hurting me. Please let go." He blinked several times before letting me go. "I'm sorry, love," he said, opening my door, "I have no idea what came over me." I stared at him for a moment before getting in the car. He shut the door and walked over to the driver side and got in. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked over at him and could tell that he had a lot on his mind as we headed back to the hotel, which wasn't far from the arena. We rode in silence while I tried to figure out how to make Finn forget about tonight's lost. While I was lost in thought, we had pulled up to the hotel. I didn't realize it until Finn was standing at the passenger side with our bags over his shoulders. "Love, are you coming or what," he chuckled, pulling me from my thoughts as I stepped out. "S-sorry," I said, smiling at him. He put his arm back around me as we went inside and got on an elevator. Finn was standing behind me, his face in the crook of my neck, while his hands gripped my thighs, squeezing lightly. "Finn," I moaned softly, grabbing his hands in an attempt to remove them, but he was too strong. "Don't try to stop it," he mumbled, nipping at my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to remain level headed. In a flash, his teeth and hands were off of me and we were off the elevator, heading towards our room. My cheeks had to be red as we walked down the hall. Luckily, we were the only ones in the hall so I didn't have to worry about someone seeing me like this. Finn unlocked the door and pushed me inside, locking the door behind us.

I turned around and he was staring right at me, no, right through me, dropping our bags on the floor, slowly walking up to me. Fear took over as I slowly walked backwards until I landed on the bed. In a instance, he was in front of me, holding my legs, squeezing my thighs. "Finn," I whispered, not breaking eye contact. "What's the matter," he smirked, squeezing my thighs a little harder, making me groan, "I'm still your Finn. I still love you." He pulled me closer to him roughly, making me fall flat onto the mattress as he hovered over me. Something dark clouded his eyes and I didn't know whether this was an act or should I be really scared. He smirked, looking at me. "Don't be scared. I promise not to hurt you. Too much," he chuckled. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it, along with my bra, tearing them from my body. I gasped and tried to cover my breast, but he pinned my wrists to the bed. "Oh no you don't," he whispered before diving to my breast, sucking roughly. I moaned and squirmed, lifting my body off of the bed, trying to break free from his grasp. He released my breast and groaned as I squirmed. "That's right, baby. Fight me," he groaned, letting go of my wrists long enough to remove his shirt. He is never like this in bed before. He's usually loving and gentle, which was fine and all, but I wouldn't mind the occasional spankings. This Finn, the one wanting me to fight him, the one that's so hands on. This is the Finn I've been trying to get to spice up things in the bedroom. I bit my lip as I thrashed under him. He chuckled as he used one hand to unzip his pants, tugging them and his underwear down, kicking them off to the floor. I moaned at the sight of it as he grind his hips hard. "Love, you're in for a treat," he growled, yanking at my skirt, tearing it off along with my panties. "You're so wet. Have you thought about this? Have you always wanted me to treat you like this? Do you want me to fuck you hard until you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow?" I moaned at his questions as he spread my legs wider. "I'll take that as a yes." He grunted as he shoved inside of me. He covered my mouth before I could scream as he thrust. I moaned into his hand as he grunted in my ear. "I *thrust* should've *thrust* won *thrust*" I knew that match was behind his strange behavior. He really wanted to win his title back, but it was time for him to move on, because he was being called up soon. He was just disappointed that he let the fans down. "I *thrust* should *thrust* be *thrust* champion *thrust*" I hate knowing that he feels terrible. I hope this will make him feel better. I grabbed his arm and forced his hand off of my mouth. "Finn," I yelled, gasping as pleasure flooded my veins. I felt my body shake under him, the pleasure too much to handle. "That's right. Scream for me. Scream my name. Scream my fucking name," he growled, grabbing my wrists and pinned them again. "Finn," I yelled his name again, my body starting to lose energy. It was as if he was absorbing all of my strength. I looked into his eyes and they were clouded with pure, dark lust. "Good girl," he growled, releasing my wrists and smacked my ass. "You're such a little slut for this cock, aren't you," he grunted, looking down at me. "Yes, Finn, yes," I moaned shamelessly. He growled loud as he buried himself deep inside of me and came. I moaned his name and came around him. He slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me, panting. I sighed, fixing my hair slightly before rolling over onto my stomach, my body heavy and sore from what just happened. "Are you okay, love? I didn't mean to hurt you." It was like a switch was flipped and normal, gentle, smiling Finn was back. I looked at him and saw the genuine concern on his face. "I'm fine, Finn," I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. "Good," he sighed, scooping me up into his arms as he pulled the covers from under us and put them over us. "I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself if I hurt you," he said, kissing my cheek. "Finn, relax. I'm just glad that you feel better. But," I said, smiling at him, "I wouldn't mind seeing you like that whenever you needed to release your frustrations." He smiled, pulling me into his arms. "Yeah, well, I won't make that a habit, but I'll keep it in mind, just in case." That's the Finn, I know and love. And I wouldn't want it any other way.


	13. Huge Night Part 1

The crowd was electric tonight for the first Raw of the new era. I was standing with Sasha, backstage as we got ready to walk on and stand in front of the crowd. She was in her ring gear and I was wearing shorts and a Finn Bálor t-shirt. I was so happy that my boyfriend, Finn, was finally on the main roster. Everyone was excited to have one of the best wrestlers to ever step into a WWE ring. I was filled with pride, knowing that he will do his very best in that ring. "So what did you give Finn for his birthday, more Legos," Sasha teased, making me laugh. "Yeah. I was able to find some that he's never seen before. I also made a birthday cake in the shape of a Lego." She laughed and looked down at my shirt. "And I see that you're very proud that he's making his debut tonight." I nodded looking down at my shirt. "I know that you two will have a lot of fun together," she winked and looked behind me. "Well, that's my cue. See you out there, beautiful," she said, hugging me then left. "Huh," I was about to call out to her until my eyes were covered by a pair of large, warm hands. I reached behind me in an attempt to get a sense of who's behind me, but the person kept moving. "Who's doing this to me," I chuckled, rubbing on the hands that covered my eyes. I felt myself get pulled backwards and my back was pressed against something warm and hard, heavy breathing on my neck. "Finn, stop messing with me," I giggled and soon the hands were removed and I was spun around. Finn chuckled, looking down at me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Sorry," he said against my lips, "I just had to tease you. You look great in my shirt." He bit his lip as he stared at me. "Thanks. Ready for tonight?" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready to take you back to the room and have you screaming my name while I-," "That's not what I meant!" I covered his mouth to keep him from saying anything else as a deep blush came over my face. He chuckled and grabbed my hands and removed them from his face. "I know what you meant. I just want you to know what I'm ready for. My birthday present," he whispered, placing soft kisses on the back of my hands, making me shiver. "This is going to be a long night," he sighed as we heard Mick on the mic, calling for the roster. "Let's go," Finn said, holding my hand as we walked towards the curtains where everyone was at. I looked over at Finn who had a serious look on his face. I was filled with excitement that tonight I can watch my boyfriend wrestle in a WWE ring. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as we walked out through the curtains and the show began.

It was announced that Finn Bálor was one of eight men who will compete for the chance to face Seth Rollins at Summer Slam for the new WWE Universal Championship. I wanted to run up and hug him, but knew that was happening while the cameras were rolling so I contained all of my happiness until we were backstage. Even though, I wasn't able to hug him because he was in the first match. I sighed and went to hang out with Sasha. She had a match for the Womens title against Charlotte so I decided to help her remain focus and keep her eyes on the prize. "I'm so excited for you, Sasha. I know that you will win," I said, looking at her while she stretched. "Thanks. Shouldn't you be waiting to jump Finn once he walks through the curtains," she smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Very funny, Boss. No. He needs to remain focus. He won one match. Now he needs to focus on the main event so I won't disturb him." She smiled, standing up and grabbed her necklace and rings. "Since I know that you and the birthday boy will be busy tonight, we need to plan a date in celebration of me winning the women's title." I nodded and watched as she put on her glasses and waved at me and left. I stayed in the locker room so Finn could remain focus on his big match.

1, 2, 3. Here is your winner, Finn Bálor. The crowd roared as Finn stood triumphantly in the ring as he stood tall over Roman Reigns. I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the locker room, headed straight for the curtains. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Triple-H standing, probably waiting on Finn. I turned around and went to Finn's locker room instead, to wait on him. I already had my bags packed and ready by the time he returned. "Congratulations," I smiled immediately when he walked in. He tossed his jacket to the side and smiled when he saw me. I stood up from the couch and ran up to him, hugging him, his sweat getting soaked into my shirt. "Thanks, love. I did it all for you," he chuckled, lifting me up. He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss as he walked backwards until we flopped down onto the couch. He hovered over me as he looked down at me. "I can't wait any longer," he whispered, rubbing my sides, pushing my shirt up and over my shoulders. "I can't either, baby," I whispered, biting my lip. He made quick work of removing my bra and moaned at the sight of my chest. He leaned down and kissed my right breast while massaging the left side. I moaned softly and opened my legs up so he was in between them and pushed my hips up. He chuckled and released my breast. "Someone's impatient," he teased, looking down and kissed my stomach, making his way down to my shorts. I shivered under his touch as he unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down along with my panties. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, licking his lips as he stared at my naked body. He licked one of his fingers and rubbed it against my entrance before pushing inside. I moaned as he thrust his finger inside me. "Mmm you're so soft, love," he moaned, adding another finger. I moaned and pushed back, meeting his thrusts. "Good girl," he said, leaning over and kissing my neck, sucking roughly. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm close," I moaned, making him look at me. "Come for me, baby. This is just the beginning." I moaned and tightened my hold on his shoulders as my walls closed around his fingers as my orgasm hit me. "Finn," I moaned as I came over his fingers. He smiled and pulled out his fingers, slowly licking them clean. "So good," he said, kissing my neck, "but I need more." He stood up and pulled down his trunks, his erection springing to life. I sat up and licked my lips. He put a hand on the back of my head and guide me forward. I opened my mouth as he slowly slid his hard erection inside of me. He moaned and tightened his grip on my head as he hit the back of my throat. I moaned around his cock, vibrations shooting up and making him moan. I put my hand on the base of hue cock and bobbed my head while stroking him. His fingers tangled in my hair as he thrust. "Your mouth is so skillful. It drives me crazy," he grunted as his cock throbbed. "I'm gonna fill that pretty mouth of yours." I moaned again, causing him to stop and warm come hit the back of my throat. I swallowed ever drop and licked his cock clean. He pulled out slowly, a string of saliva and come between us. "So beautiful," he mumbled and pushed me gently down on the couch.

He climbed back on top of me and wrapped my legs around him. I moaned when he slowly rubbed his cock against my entrance. "Such a tease," I chuckled, licking his neck slowly. "Keep that up and I'll do more than just tease you," he groaned. I chuckled and gave him another painfully slow lick on his neck. "Suit yourself," he moaned as he lined himself up then slammed into me. He covered my mouth as I screamed out. He replaced his hand with his lips as our lips clashed together while he thrust into my sweet heat. I moaned in his mouth as he lifted my leg, getting a new angle with his thrusts. "This is the best birthday present ever," he grunted out, sweat dripping from his forehead. I ran my fingers down his well sculpted chest, moaning at the feel of his body. "I'm glad you like it," I moaned, pulling him down for another kiss. My second orgasm was hitting me in waves and I knew I wouldn't last long. "Finn," I moaned into his ear, "I want to ride your cock before I come. He slowed to a stop and wrapped his arms around me as he got up from the couch and sat down with me in his lap. I grabbed the back of the couch for support as I began to bounce on his dick. He threw his head back and moaned, grabbing my waist as I rode him. "I'm so close, love. Keep riding me," he moaned. My knuckles began to turn white from how strong of a grip I had on the couch as my body felt like it was on fire. "I love you," he moaned as he dug his nails into my waist. "I love you too, Finn," I moaned, throwing my head back as my walls clamped down on him. He let out a low groan as he slammed me down and didn't let go as he filled me with his come. I moaned his name as I came around him, my orgasm more intense than the first one. I rested my head on his shoulder as we tried to catch our breaths. "Are you okay," he panted, looking at me. I nodded, giving him a smile. "That was amazing." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Well I hope you have enough energy for later." I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Round 2. This was just for my birthday. I'm going to Summer Slam. That deserves an award too." I chuckled and rose up, cupping his face in my hands. "You're right. Round 2 at the hotel. You deserve it." He smiled and pulled me down for a sloppy kiss as we got up and got dressed.


	14. Rained Out

I stretched, walking around the hotel where the rest of the roster was staying at for a show. I was wearing a white t-shirt and black shredded leggings. I walked outside and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Oh, I hope it doesn't rain," I sighed and sat down at an empty table. I pulled out my phone and began checking social media. I was lost in my own world when I was pulled out of my seat and spun around. "What the hell," I yelped, struggling to get released from this strong hold. "I finally found you," a familiar voice said, laughing. "Put me down, Sami," I giggled, calming down since it was him. He put me down, still laughing as I turned around and playfully punched him. "You're such a jerk," I laughed, fixing my hair and shirt. "I'm to adorable to be a jerk," he stated, watching me. "You're an adorable jerk then," I teased, sticking my tongue out and returned to my seat as he sat down next to me. Sami and I have been friends for many years, bonding over our love for wrestling and soon became the best of friends. We were practically glued to each other and he was the main person I could talk to and could tell him anything. What he didn't know was that I have a huge crush on him and I wanted to tell him that, but I'm too afraid of ruining what we have right now. "Were you looking for me, Sami," I asked, putting away my phone so I could give him all of my attention. "Yeah. I was bored hanging with the guys so I decided to hang out with you and started looking for you. Sasha and Becky said that you were wandering around here so I knew I could find you with no problems," he said, smiling at me. "Well, I don't know how I could ease your boredom. I'm not doing much." He shrugged his shoulders, resting his head on his hands. "Just being around you ease my boredom." I rolled my eyes, smirking at him. "Look at Sami with all of his smooth words," I teased. "Shut up," he said, turning his head. I could see that his cheeks were turning red and giggled to myself. I reached out and raked my fingers through his ginger hair and laughed when he nuzzled into my touch. "I have always loved your hair," I complimented and he turned around to look at me. "What else do you love about me?" I blushed when a lot of thoughts raced through my mind. "Your smile. Your personality. Your sense of humor. Your passion," I listed, trying not to slip up and say anything else. He smiled at me when I was listing off what I liked about him. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it against his face, his beard tickling me and making me laugh.

While we chatted, thunder began to rumble as the sky grew dark. "It's not supposed to rain today," Sami said, looking at the sky. "I know. Hopefully it will skip us or something," I said with a sigh. Immediately after I said that, it was as if the roof opened and it began to pour. "Let's go," Sami yelled, grabbing my wrist as we ran back inside. We were able to get inside and burst out laughing. "Well, that was fun," I giggled, ringing out my hair. Sami chuckled then froze as he looked at me. "Hello? Earth to Sami," I said, waving my hands in front of him. "I um," he stuttered, face turning red and he turned his back to me. "We should get you dried off and changed." I looked down and saw that my shirt was basically see through, my red bra exposed. "Oh. Yeah we should," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I dug through my pockets and groaned. "I don't have my key to my room." Sami turned his head slightly, his eyes glued to the floor. "You can come in my room. I have some shirts that you can wear." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thanks, Sami." He nodded his head and we began walking towards the elevator. I looked at his back and could see his muscular frame under his shirt. I bit my lip as a heat began to fill me. I shook my head to clear my mind as we stepped onto the elevator. I folded my arms to cover my chest as we rode up in silence. Sami is never this quiet and it made me nervous. "Are you okay, Sami," I finally asked to break the silence. I reached out and touched his shoulder, making him jump and turn to me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Um just thinking." I stepped closer to him. "About what? You usually tell me everything, whether I want to hear it or not." He looked away from me and didn't say a word when the elevator stopped and opened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his back as we walked towards his room. His back was hard and warm against me as we stood at his door while he unlocked it. We stepped inside and Sami released my hand as he walked over to his bag. He pulled out one of his shirts and hand it over to me. "Here you go. There's some towels in the bathroom to dry off with," he said before walking away from me. "Thanks," I said, walking into the bathroom. I stripped down, removing all of my soaked clothes, including my bra and panties. I grabbed a towel and dried off, my skin feeling cool to the touch. I slipped on Sami's shirt, which looked like a dress on me and dried off my hair, using the hair dryer on the counter.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the large bed, where Sami was sitting on the edge, shirtless in boxers. His muscles glistened in the light from the rain that soaked his skin. He looked at me and smiled, his eyes roaming over my body. "You look great," he mumbled. "Um thanks," I said, sitting on the bed. The cold air hit me and made me shiver. "Cold?" I nodded and he extended an arm to me. My heart raced as I crawled over to him and he pulled me close to him. "Better?" I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed his chin on my forehead, making me laugh. "This feels so right," he chuckled, looking down at me. Our eyes locked on each other and things shifted. It felt like a magnetic force was pulling us together as we slowly leaned towards each other. Our lips met and the cold that I was feeling was gone and replaced with the warmth of Sami. He grabbed my hand and moved it towards his crotch, where a hard bulge formed in his boxers. I gasped as I rubbed the length of the bulge. "You look so amazing in my shirt," he whispered, rubbing his lips on my neck. "You always look good no matter what you wear." He nipped at my neck as his hands slid up my leg. "Seeing you in those wet clothes just made me want you even more." He pulled away and stared at me. "Let me have you. Right here, right now. I want you to be mine." I cupped his face and nodded slowly. "I've wanted this to happen for the longest. I've always had a crush on you," I whispered, admitting my feelings for him. He pulled me up into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I've been waiting to hear those words from you since the day we met." He pulled me down for a kiss as his hand slipped under the shirt and his fingers found their way to my core. He pulled back and looked down as his fingers rubbed my folds. "Not wearing any panties, huh? You're such a little tease." He smiled at me as he slipped two fingers inside of me. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. "You're so wet and tight. So soft," he mumbled, increasing his speed slightly. I moaned his name and thrust back on his fingers. He stopped moving his fingers as I took over. I could hear how wet I was getting as the sound of my soaked pussy filled the room. Sami moaned and grabbed my hip with his free hand and stopped me as he pulled out his fingers, licking them while staring into my eyes. He pulled out his cock and laid back on the bed, stroking himself slowly. "Hmm what to do," he smirked. I licked my lips, watching his hand move up and down his shaft. "Turn around for me baby. I want to taste you." I crawled on top of him and turned around, his head right under my pussy while his cock was under my lips. I opened my mouth and slowly sunk down, his cock filling my mouth nicely. He wrapped his arms around my legs and pulled me down, his tongue sticking out and licking my folds slowly. I moaned around his cock and began to bob my head as his tongue pierced through my folds and flicked my clit. He closed his mouth around my clit and sucked roughly. I moaned and wiggled my hips as his cock throbbed in my mouth. I grabbed the base of his cock and stroked it as I sucked him off. He stuck his tongue back inside of me and licked roughly, his beard scrubbing my skin raw as I wiggled my hips again. I moaned again as his cock twitched and hot, thick ropes of come hit my throat. I swallowed and slowly pulled lifted my head, saliva covering his cock nicely. I moaned as my walls closed around his tongue. My mouth fell open as I came, moans flowing out of me.

He released my legs and I rolled over onto the side of him, my head laying on the pillow. Sami sat up and pulled his boxers all of the way off and climbed on top of me. "I've always dreamt of fucking you in my shirt," he whispered, kissing my neck. "Well, now you can have your dream come true," I whispered and spread my legs wider, wrapping them around him. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up slightly as he pushed inside me. I grabbed the sheets as the feeling of being so full filled me. "You're still so tight after having my fingers inside of you." He grunted as he thrust inside of me. "Sami, you feel so good inside me," I moaned as my body rocked under him. "Good. I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," he moaned, his hips slamming into me. He pinned my arms down on either sides of my head as he constantly attacked my sweet spot. "Sami!" I moaned, arching off of the bed. He groaned my name and leaned down, biting my neck. I screamed as my orgasm hit me. I slipped my wrists from his grasp and wrapped my arms around him, my heels of my feet digging into his back. "I'm going to come," he groaned, looking into my eyes. "Me too, Sami. Me too," I moaned and pulled him down into a kiss. His cock pulsed inside of me as my walls squeezed him. He threw his head back and his mouth fell open as he came inside of me. I moaned, squeezing his shoulders as I came after him. He carefully pulled out and laid on top of me. He kissed me lovingly and looked at me. "So," he said, smiling, "after today, you're mine. Right?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm yours and you're mine. Now and forever." His smile filled me with happiness and he kissed me again.


	15. Listen to the Voices

The past few weeks have been really weird for me while on the road for WWE. I've been getting the sense that someone has been following me or someone has been watching me. I've shrugged it off as maybe a fan just watching me or trying to sneak pictures of me. I continued to act like everything was normal until one day I went to my locker room and some flowers were on top of my bag. I smiled, picking them and hugging them, their sweet aroma filling my nostrils. I grabbed the little card and checked for a signature. All it said was "To the most beautiful girl in this company. -Secret Admirer." I squealed with excitement as Becky, Paige, and Natalya walked in. "What do you have there," Paige asked, skipping my way. I held up the flowers and their eyes widen. "Wow. I didn't know you had a man. You've been holding out on us," Becky teased. "I don't. It's from some secret admirer," I said, handing the card to Natalya. "Wow. So a fan or maybe someone on the roster gave you these," Natalya said, picking out a flower. "No way," Paige said, shaking her head. "What guy on the roster would be that romantic?" Becky and I chuckled as Nattie shrugged. "Well, um you know um," she tried to think of anyone, but couldn't think of anyone. "Exactly so it had to be from a fan. Just be careful. Fans tend to be a little crazy," Paige warned, putting her hand on my shoulder. I took her words to heart as I kept a guard up.

More time passed and more little gifts appeared in my locker room and on my car, from flowers to chocolates to a teddy bear. The bear was strange, however, because it was wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt. Could Randy be my secret admirer? Hmm. No. He couldn't do something sweet like this. He probably doesn't even know I exist. I shook my head as I walked idly in thought. Just then, I walked into something hard and almost fell backwards, but was caught before I hit the floor. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I hurriedly apologized and looked up at who caught me and froze. It was Randy Orton, the guy who I was just thinking about. "It's okay," his voice thick and husky as he helped me stand upright. He smirked at me as his eyes seemed to pierce right through me, sending shivers down my spine. People say that he is one of the most cold hearted guys on the roster and to have him in front of me gives me chills. "Are you okay," he asked, slowly removing his arm from around me. "Y-yeah. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry," I said, trying to put on a brave face. "It's fine. As long as you're not hurt or anything." He slowly licked his lips and I averted my eyes. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "What's the matter? You're not scared of me, are you?" I shook my head vigorously, smiling. "Why would I be scared," I chuckled. "Well, I'm different from the other guys here and some people, especially the ladies, find me a little scary. I just don't want to give off that impression. I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me." His finger slowly ran down my throat and stopped just above my chest. I sucked in my breath as I continued to look at him. "I'm sure that you are, Randy. I don't think you're scary. I think you're amazing,"I said, the sound of my racing heart filling my ears. He chuckled and rubbed his finger back up my throat and back under my chin. "Good. Maybe one day, hopefully soon, I can show you how nice I'm really am. Or maybe I already have and you just haven't figured it out yet." I thought back to the gifts that I received over the weeks and finally realized that they were all coming from him. "Are you the one who's been sending me gifts," I mustered up the courage to ask. He chuckled again and removed his finger, turning on his heels and walked away. I sighed, trying to calm my racing heart. I turned around, but he had already disappeared. Randy Orton is my secret admirer. I can't believe it. The way he was looking at me just now, something was lurking inside, something dark. I shuddered and continued to walk.

A month after that encounter with Randy, the gifts stopped and he started appearing more and more wherever I was at. It was as if he was stalking me, hunting me, waiting to get me alone, waiting to pounce and devour me. One night, I was out with the girls and some of the guys from the roster and everything was great. We were doing shot after shot and I was finally loose and carefree. I wasn't completely drunk, but I was finally relaxed and let my guard down. That was when he struck. Randy was in the shadows, watching and laying in wait. I pushed away the shot that Paige tried to give me and called it a night. I walked outside and pulled out my phone to call a taxi. An arm wrapped around my waist and a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Need a ride," Randy said asked, smiling at me. I looked up at him and nodded, not bothering to argue or reject him. He directed me to his car and helped me into the passenger seat. He started the car and drove off. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful ride home.

Take her. Fuck her in the back seat. The voices yelled in Randy's head and he shook his head and focused on driving as he drove home. The car stopped and I opened my eyes. "Huh? This isn't my house," I said as Randy opened my door and helped me out. "Come on, beautiful. Let's just hang out. Besides, I have more chocolate that you love so much," he whispered in my ear, putting his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. "I do love chocolate," I giggled, rubbing my nose into his neck, inhaling his cologne. He walked me inside of his home and sat me down on his sofa. I pulled off my heels and set them to the side as he returned with some chocolate turtles. He sat down next to me and held out a chocolate to me. I opened my mouth and he popped the chocolate in my mouth. "Mmm. I love this so much," I moaned, chewing the chocolate. "I knew it. That's why I bought them for you," he chuckled, grabbing another chocolate and bit it in half, holding out the other half to me. I smiled and ate it, licking off the chocolate from his fingers. He moaned as he watched me lick his fingers. "You have a very skillful tongue," he mumbled, leaning forward and kissed my neck. I giggled as he pecked on my neck softly, placing kissing from side to side before resting his lips on my throat. I moaned, tilting my head back as he opened his mouth and bit my throat, making me hiss. He removed his lips and stood up in front of me. His eyes were clouded with pure, dark lust as he took off his belt. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, pulling me towards the bedroom.

He pushed me forward and I landed on the bed. He stood behind me as he wrapped the belt around my throat, pulling it tight, but not too tight to choke me. I moaned at the feel of the smooth leather against my throat as he yanked my skirt down my legs and rubbed my ass slowly before completely yanking off my thong from my body. He pulled on the belt tighter, wrapping it around his fist. I heard his pants and boxers hit the floor, followed by something hard pressed against my ass cheeks. I moaned softly as his hand came down on my ass with a hard smack. "I've been waiting to get you like this for a month," he growled, smacking my ass again, making me yelp. "You have no idea how much I've planned for this," he growled, grinding his hips into me. I moaned and pushed back against him, earning another smack. "Don't move unless I tell you," he growled in my ear as he violently shoved his huge cock into my puckered hole. I buried my face into the mattress and screamed as pain danced through me. He pulled the belt, forcing me up as my scream filled the room. He slammed into me constantly, pain soon sifting to pleasure. He held me upright with the belt and spanked me in time with each thrust. Pain and pleasure mixed together as he practically assaulted me. My moans and screams melted together as he tightened his grip on the belt. "Randy!," I choked out, wanting to push back against him, wanting to get more pleasure. "Shut up, slut," he growled, smacking my now raw, sensitive ass again. I hissed at the stinging pain from that smack. He rubbed my sensitive skin as he let go of the belt and grabbed my hips. He put one knee on the bed, thrusting deeper into me. "Move, slut," he groaned. I moaned and pushed back, meeting each of his thrusts, skin slapping skin slowly filling the air as the bed creaked under us. He leaned down and bit my neck hard, blood starting to come out. I whimpered then moaned as he licked the wound that he made. "So good," he groaned and shoved me on the bed. "Get all of the way on the bed and lay on your back," he demanded. I slowly crawled onto the bed and laid down, my head resting on a pillow. He smirked at me as he took off his shirt and slithered onto the bed. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off, along with my bra, throwing the rags on the floor. He tilted my head to the side and bit into my neck again. I moaned then felt the head of his cock on my entrance. "Time to show you exactly what I've been trying to give you," he whispered. In one fluid motion, he shoved inside of me and began to roughly thrust. I arched off the bed and screamed at the sudden intrusion. He put his hand around my throat as he pound into me. I grabbed his arm and moaned his name, my orgasm rolling in. "You like this dick, don't you? You like how this dick make you feel, don't you," he groaned, looking down at me. "Yes, Randy, yes," I screamed. He squeezed my throat gently as he growled. "You want my come? You want me to fill that little pussy of yours?" I dug my nails into his arm and screamed. "Yes! Yes! Randy, I want your come inside me!" He slammed into me and stilled as his hot come filled me. I moaned his name as I came and finally relaxed my body, my back finally touching the bed again. He pulled out of me and let go of my throat, rolling over to the side of me. My body ached and my pussy throbbed painfully. Randy sat up slightly, staring down at me. I looked into his eyes and whatever darkness that was in his eyes were no longer there. He was the same old Randy Orton that walked around backstage, making jokes and keeping to himself half of the time. "Sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head, "the voices came over me and I just lost control." I carefully rolled onto my side, smiling at him. "It's fine. I had fun," I giggled. He leaned down and kissed me. "Enough fun to be mine?" I hummed to myself, pretending to think it through, making him nervous. "Yes," I finally answered after making him extra nervous. He pulled me into his arms and peppered me in kisses. "I promise that this," he motioned to my body which was covered in bruises, "won't be a regular thing." I kissed his cheek, smiling. "I don't mind seeing this side of you every once in a while." He pulled me on top of him and draped his arm around me. "Well, we will see as the days go by," he chuckled and pulled me in for a good night kiss.


	16. Draft Day

My heart was racing as I sat backstage of the first Smackdown Live Draft Day. We were kept in the dark on where we would all end up after tonight and it made me super nervous. I was lost in thought, foot tapping rapidly on the floor as I stared down, arms folded across my chest. "Nervous," a gruff voice said to me. I looked up and saw my friend, the WWE champion Dean Ambrose. I smiled as he sat down, placing the title in my lap. "A little. I like being on both shows and hanging out with everyone." I tapped on the title as Dean put his hand on my head. "Yeah. It's a new era though so it's time to change things up. Hopefully, we don't get separated," he said, smiling that usual cocky adorable smile that he always do. "If I have to stay on one show, then I hope it's the same show that you're on," I admitted, looking at the title. I had a small crush on Dean, but could never muster up the courage to tell him. The girls in the locker room would tell me that he has feelings for me too, but I don't believe them. He's way out of my league and I'm just some plain, quiet girl who just loves to play video games and stay at home. The girls would tease me every time Dean and I would hang out backstage. Lana and Becky would take it a step further, purposely dropping hints or tell Dean that he needs to stop flirting with me or stop drooling over me. I always ignore them and tell Dean not to pay them too much attention. He told me when we first started to hang out that I could look up to him like a big brother and that he would always have my back, no matter what. Since then, I was always able to go to him if I ever needed anything, whether it was a ride to the next town to advice in the ring. He was always there for me and I couldn't be happier. However, over time, I started to develop feelings for him that were more than just friends type of feelings. After trying to ignore them, I finally realized that I had fallen in love with him and now I'm stuck trying to figure out what to do. Dean poked me on my forehead after I had fell silent. "Are you okay? What's on your mind," he asked, leaning uncomfortably close to my face. My face turned red and shook my head. "Nothing. Just nervous," I quickly said, turning my head. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "You know you can tell me anything." His voice was gruff and low as he stared into my eyes. I nodded slowly and he smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before standing up and taking his title out of my lap. "I hope we stay together. I would hate for you to be on a different show from me and I get replaced," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet. "I would never replace you. Hell, you're impossible to replace even if I wanted to. There's only one Dean Ambrose around here," I giggled as we began walking down the hall. He put his hand on the small of my back as we headed towards my locker room that I was sharing with Becky and Lana. "Good because there's no other guy here who cares about you as much as I do. I just want you to know that," he said, pulling me close. We stopped in front of my locker room and I reached out to grab the door knob, but he stopped me and turned me around. "I need to talk to you once the draft is over. No matter what happens, whether we're separate or somehow get put on the same show, what I need to tell you won't change." I nodded and he leaned down and kissed my cheek again. I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll be around. Good luck with your match tonight." He nodded and released me as he walked down the hall. I rubbed my cheek where his lips was just at and sighed. I turned around and opened the door. Becky ran back to the couch where Lana was sitting, giggling. "Were you eavesdropping," I asked Becky, raising an eyebrow as I closed the door behind me. "No no no. I was just um," she looked at Lana who turned her head, pretending not to be involved. "You were! What the hell, Becky," I giggled, walking over and sitting at the make up table. "Sorry! I'm just trying to see what was up with you two lovebirds. I've been waiting for you two to get together for the longest." Lana looked between us. "Wait. He finally admitted that he liked you? Or vice versa?," she asked, using her natural voice, not the Russian voice since we were alone. "No one said anything!" I was blushing while they giggled. "Well, it seems like he will be the one to say something once this draft is over. You so have to tell us the details when it's over," Becky said, Lana nodding in agreement as I sighed and prepared for the show.

The show ended and luckily, Dean and I were both drafted to Smackdown. I was so relieved when I heard my name get called by Daniel Bryan. I had a huge smile on my face as I returned to my locker room, wearing my Smackdown shirt proudly, and got my stuff packed and ready to go. A knock pulled me from my thoughts and I walked over and opened it, thinking that it was Lana or Becky. Instead, it was Dean, wearing his own Smackdown shirt with a smile on his face. "Hey, Dean. Come on in," I said, stepping aside so he could walk in. "You look good in that shirt," he complimented, sitting down on the couch, looking over at my bag. "Getting ready to leave?" I nodded as he set the belt down on top of my bag. "Glad I caught you then. Remember that I said that I wanted to tell you something after the show?" I was so happy about being on the same show as Dean that I forgot that he wanted to talk. "Sorry. It slipped my mind," I chuckled nervously. He put my bag on the floor, keeping his title belt on top as he pat the spot next to him. I walked over and sat next to him as he faced me. "It's fine. Good thing that I remembered. It's really important," he said, grabbing my hand. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts before he slowly began to speak. "First off, I'm glad that we're on the same show. I was getting nervous as the draft went on and I didn't hear your name. When Daniel called your name, I actually started clapping and smiling. Seth called me a lovesick idiot," he chuckled, playing with my fingers. "Why would he call you that," I giggled and looked at him as he took another deep breath. "Because I am," he said, finally looking up at me, "I'm in love with you. I've been meaning to tell you, but after becoming the champion and having to pull doubles, I haven't been able to find the time to hang out with you, let alone tell you how I feel." Was this really happening? Was the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose actually confessing to me of all people? I can't believe that this is happening to me. "So can I get some kind of reaction from you," he asked, peering into my face. I pulled my hand away from his, staring at him. I smiled, tears threatening to spill. "I feel the same way," I finally said, trying to contain my happiness. He pulled me to him, kissing my cheek repeatedly, squeezing me. "Oh thank God. You scared me," he chuckled, releasing his grip on me. "Well, of course, I just had to mess with you," I giggled. "That's not right. You shouldn't tease me like that. I should punish you," he whispered in my ear, nipping at my ear lobe, tugging gently. "Mmm. How are you going to punish me, Mr. Champion," I moaned softly. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap. "I have a few ideas," he said, biting his lip, sliding my shirt up. "Wait. Here?" I looked over at the door. "What if Becky and Lana come back?" His hands slid down to my pants pockets and pulled out my phone. I unlocked it for him and watched as he fumbled with it, finally pulling up my messages and texted Becky "Borrowing the room for a few minutes. Don't come in. Tell Lana". He put my phone on my bag as he stood up, pulling my shirt and shoes completely off, and laid us down on the couch. "See? Problem solved," he chuckled, his hand sliding up and down my stomach. His eyes were staring at my laced bra as he dipped down and kissed each breast slowly, using his hands to open my legs so he was comfortably in between them. I moaned softly, running my fingers through his short hair. He reached under me and unhooked my bra, pulling it off me and tossing it. He massaged my breast slowly, his thumbs playing with my nipples. I grabbed his wrists, moaning and biting my lip. He smirked as he removed his hands and peeled off his shirt off. He tossed and slid his hands back down my body until they reached my shorts. He squeezed my hips gently, diving down and capturing my lips, biting and pulling my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss as he picked me up off of the couch. His hands slid my shorts down slowly, grabbing my butt and giving it a squeeze as my shorts hit the floor. He broke the kiss and looked down, his thumbs playing with the band of my lace panties that match my bra. "These will have to go too," he whispered, yanking my panties down. He used two fingers to rub against my folds and moaned. "So soft. I can only imagine how the inside feels," he whispered in my ear, making me moan as he pulled my legs and I wrapped them around him. He pushed one finger inside of me and slowly thrusted it, while he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt. He kicked off his shoes and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, also kicking them off, before turning his attention back to me. I looked down and moaned at the sight of how thick his cock was. "Like what you see," he smirked, stroking it slowly. "Yes. I want it," I moaned as he added a second finger. "How do you want it, baby," he whispered, thrusting his fingers faster, curling his fingers and brushed against my sweet spot. I squeezed his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make it hurt," I moaned. He bit his lip, staring at me. "You sure about that? I aim to please," he smirked and I nodded. He pulled out his fingers and put me down, turning me around and bending me over. I felt him rub the head of his cock against my slick entrance before he grabbed my hips and slammed inside me. I bit my lip to stop the scream as he thrust into me, tightening his grip on my hips. I moaned softly as pain slowly began to turn to pleasure. "Oh, Dean," I moaned out, pushing back. "That's right, baby. I'm going to show you why I'm the champion everywhere," he growled, smacking my ass in the process. I grabbed the back of the couch to maintain balance as he pushed one of my legs up on the couch. He grunted as he slid his hands up and grabbed my breast, pinching my nipples. "You feel so fucking good around my fat dick, baby," he grunted, speeding up. "You feel so good in my pussy, Dean," I moaned, looking back at him as he leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my pussy throb from the abuse that it was taking and knew I wouldn't last long. "I need to come," I moaned, breaking the kiss. He pulled out and laid me back down, reentering me, lifting my leg up. I gasped, the new angle giving me more pleasure as he throbbed inside me. "I want to destroy this pussy every night that I can," he growled, letting go of my leg and wrapped his arms around me. "I will never disappoint you. I'll give you all of the pleasure that you deserve," he moaned, kissing my neck, sucking roughly, leaving his mark. "This pussy is all yours, Dean. Do what you want to it," I moaned, arching my back as I came. He let out a growl as he spilled inside me. I pulled him in for a kiss as he pulled out of me.

"Locker room sex is the best sex," he chuckled, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and stroked his scruff with my finger. "Don't make this a habit," I chuckled. "No promises," he smiled, his dimples on full display. He got up and gathered up his clothes, tossing mine to me as we got dressed. "Can I give you a ride to the next town," he asked once we were fully dressed. "I would love that," I smiled as he picked up his title belt and my bag. He threw my bag over his shoulder and handed me the title before we walked to the door. He stopped and pulled me in for another kiss before pulling away and opening the door. Becky and Lana were standing there as my face turned red. Dean looked at them then shrugged, taking my hand as we walked passed them. "It's about time," Becky yelled and Lana laughed. "I'm going to kill her for that," I said, rubbing my cheek on his arm. "Don't bother. If she wasn't going to do it, I would've," he chuckled as I punched his arm. "Great. I have to deal with you two," I groaned. "Yeah. But you love us so you have to live with it." He wrapped his arm around me as we walked out of the arena, finally able to start a new beginning together.


	17. Make Me Yours

Slowly walking around the seemingly quiet woods, stopping every once in awhile to listen to my surroundings carefully before I started walking again. The sun was beginning to set and soon darkness would engulf the sky as the game continued. This game of cat and mouse. The game of being hunted. The game that we enjoy playing together. I stopped when I heard a twig snap and turned around, but no one was there. I sighed and stepped out into the clearing, our house just a few steps away. I looked back at the woods when a growl hit my ears, birds flying out of the trees. I ran back into the woods and hide behind a tree, focusing on any type of sounds around me. I carefully stepped away from the tree and looked around. No movement. No sound. Just quiet engulfed my eyes as the sun finally set and the moon was high in the sky. I took a deep breath, trying to formulate a plan. Just as I finally came up with a plan, it was too late. I gasped as my wrists were pinned to the tree and something was pressed against me. "Found you, Sapphire" Baron Corbin growled, squeezing my wrists. Sapphire was the nickname he would use whenever we played our games. "Alpha," I whispered, looking up at him. Alpha was the name that he wanted to be called whenever we were at home and if I was ever able to find him during our games. He smirked at me as he pulled my arms behind my back and wrapped his strong arm around my neck. "When will you stop this silly game of trying to hunt me? You will never win, Ayame," he grinned, bending down and licking my neck slowly. Ayame was another name he would call me from time to time. It meant demon Princess and he always considered me as his princess and he was my prince. He lifted me off of the ground, pinning my arms between my back and his chest, his arm still wrapped around my neck as he carried me to our home. I made an attempt to struggle, but stopped when his arm tightened around my neck. "No use in fighting me," he warned as he slammed the door behind us and proceeded to carry me up the stairs. He opened the door to our bedroom, or as he likes to call it our wolves lair, and stepped inside, locking the door behind us. He slowly lowered me to the floor and spun me around. "Ayame," he whispered, caressing my cheek slowly, his eyes stating through me. "Take off your clothes and go get in the tub and run us a nice relaxing bath." I nodded slowly and was about to walk away until he grabbed my wrist. "Take your clothes off right here," he demanded and released my wrist. I turned back around to face him and peeled off my shirt. His eyes were glued to my chest as I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, letting the straps slide down my arm and hit the floor. "Good girl," he whispered, watching my hands as I unbuttoned my jeans and wiggled my hips as I pulled them down. He squatted down in front of me and grabbed the bands of my panties, pulling it down slowly, keeping his eyes locked on mine. He stood straight up and held my hands as I stepped out of them. "You're so beautiful, Sapphire. You know that, right," he whispered, pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing them gently. "Yes, Alpha," I whispered as he let go of my hands and removed his shirt. "Go get in the tub. I'll be right behind you." I nodded and walked into the bathroom, standing next to the tub and turned on the water. I knew exactly what he has planned and I was both scared and excited. I turned off the water and stepped into the tub, slowly lowering myself into it. I heard a moan at the door and looked over to see Baron standing in the doorway, naked and watching me. My eyes traveled down his body and stopped at the obvious erection that he was sporting as he made his way over to the tub. "Like what you see, Ayame," he chuckled as he stepped into the tub and lowered his body into the water. I closed my mouth and stared at him, making him laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. His large frame covered my body as he grabbed soap and a towel and began to scrub my body. "There's a full moon tonight, Sapphire. Tonight will be special," he whispered, kissing my temple. "Tonight, I make you fully mine, Sapphire. I will make you my princess, Ayame." He continued to whisper sweet nothings to me as he washed me then washed himself.

After our bath, he wrapped a towel around me and told me to stay put while he set up the bedroom. I stood in the bathroom and dried off, rewrapping the towel around me before he returned. He returned into to the bathroom and grabbed my hand. "Are you ready, Sapphire," he smiled as I took a step forward. "Yes, Alpha," I whispered, looking up at him. He tore the towel from my body and pulled me towards the bedroom. The moonlight shined brightly on the bed and the candlelight painted the walls in orange. He pulled me towards the bed and sat down, staring at me, licking his lips. "Are you ready for me, Ayame," he asked, putting his large hands on my hips, pulling me closer and kissed my stomach. I moaned softly at the feel of his soft lips against my abdomen, his tongue licking up to the valley between my breast. "Yes, Alpha. I want to be yours and only yours," I whispered. He tightened his grip on my hips as his tongue reached over and licked my nipple before putting his mouth on it and began to suck. I whimpered softly from his teeth digging into my skin. He massaged my hips in a way to comfort me as he moved over to the other side. I looked down and saw teeth marks on my breast and moaned. He tugged my nipple gently then released my nipple. "Are you okay," he asked, sliding his hands up and grabbed my shoulders. I nodded and he stood up, bending over slightly, licking my neck before walking behind me and pushed on my legs. "Hands and knees on the bed." I did as I was told, climbing onto the large bed and got on my hands and knees. I felt the bed shift behind me and his warm hands were back on my hips. His tongue trailed up and down my spine before he straightened up and rubbed the tip of his cock against my puckered hole. I grabbed the sheets and braced myself. In one fluid motion, he pushed inside of me roughly, pain filling my body. He put a hand around my throat as he pound into me. "Alpha," I cried out as my body rocked under him, the bed creaking. He growled in my ear as he violently thrust inside me. I gasped and whimpered, tearing at the bed, digging my nails into the mattress. He sunk his teeth into my neck, biting and sucking hard and rough on my neck. The pain and pleasure slowly mixed and became too much as I struggled under him. "Don't fight me, Ayame," he growled, squeezing my throat. "Alpha," I whined, tears welling up in my eyes. He released my throat and removed his mouth. He massaged my hips again, not slowing down his thrusts. The pain disappeared and pleasure took over as I began to moan his name. He pushed my hair to the side and reattached his teeth to my neck, sucking and biting, leaving his mark for all to see. "Alpha," I moaned, "Alpha, you're so good." He let go of my neck and slammed his hips into me. He threw his head back and howled as his cock throbbed and he spilled inside me. I panted and collapsed on the bed as he pulled out. "I'm not done, Sapphire," he chuckled. I laid on my side, trying to calm down when I felt his fingers rub my slickened folds. He pulled my hips towards him, making me get on my knees. I didn't have time to prepare myself when he suddenly buried himself inside of me. He hovered over me as he pound inside me. "Alpha. Right there, Alpha," I moaned, pushing back, meeting each thrust. "That's right, Sapphire. I'm your Alpha," he growled, kissing my neck where his teeth marks were at. I could feel my walls squeeze him as his thrusts intensified and he growled in my ear. "I'm about to make you mine. I'm ready to claim you as my Ayame," he growled, throwing his head back as his cock throbbed again. He squeezed my hips and howled. I cried out to him as we reached the point of pure ecstasy and came as one. I collapsed back onto the bed, panting and shaking. He pulled out and picked me up, holding me close to his chest as he grabbed the covers and pulled them to us as he laid us down, pulling the covers over us. He rubbed his cheek against mine, licking my cheek slowly. "Alpha," I whispered, looking at him. "Rest, Ayame," he whispered, caressing me. "I love you, Alpha," I sighed. He kissed my lips and smiled. "I love you too, Ayame. To the moon and back. I love you and will always be here, by your side." He kissed me again as I cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	18. Huge Night Part 2

We gathered up our bags and walked out of the locker room, checking around to make sure no one would see us. Finn had his large, muscular arm around my waist, holding me close to him as we walked out of the arena. "I hope there's no traffic. I'm ready to get you in that bed," he chuckled, kissing my temple as we walked to the car. "I'm not going anywhere. So be patient," I giggled. "But I don't want to," he pouted playfully. I shook my head as we put our bags in the back seat and got into the car. Finn started the car and pulled out of the lot. He placed his hand on my thigh as he drove, rubbing small circles on my thigh. I giggled and removed his hand. "No touching," I teased, crossing my legs. "Darling, why," he sighed, gripping the wheel and leaning forward as if it's going to make this ride shorter. "You can wait. We're not that far from the hotel anyway," I continued my teasing, which made him more impatient. He sighed and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

We reached the hotel and parked. I decided to take my teasing to another level when Finn helped me out of the car. I flashed a smile and "accidentally" bumped my butt into his crotch. He sucked in his breath as I opened the back door and leaned over inside of it, wiggling my hips as he watched me. I smiled innocently at him as I stepped aside so he could get his stuff. He closed the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside of the hotel. We got on the elevator and he pressed our floor. He turned to me and pinned me against the wall. "Think you can get away with teasing me," he growled in my ear, pressing his knee hard between my legs, making me gasp. "I don't know what you're talking about," I gasped as he pressed his body against me. He chuckled and grabbed my thighs, pulling my legs apart and pressed his crotch against my heat. I moaned as he started thrusting his hips into me. "Finn, let's just wait," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I can't wait, not after all of that teasing," he groaned, kissing my neck. I moaned softly and was about to give in until the elevator dinged and we quickly separated. Finn peeked out and checked if the coast was clear. He picked me up and kissed me, carrying me towards our room, our lips never parting from each other. He pressed me against the door as he fumbled around for the key card, finally pushing it in after failing numerous times. He carried me inside and kicked the door close, dropping our bags on the floor and carried me towards the bed, pulling off my shoes before tossing me on the bed. I smiled at him as he stared down at me. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Mmm, no bra," he moaned, licking his lips. "Why would I bother to put one on if we were just going to get naked all and make sweet passionate love again," I giggled, winking at him as I pulled off my pants, revealing that I wasn't wearing any panties either. He moaned and quickly stripped down, practically ripping off his clothes before climbing into bed. His fingers traveled up and down my body, goosebumps forming on my skin from his tender touch. He kissed my lips then began his slow, painful descent to my breast, nipping at my skin. "So soft," he mumbled, kissing around my right nipple before closing his lips around it and suckled. I moaned as one of his hands rubbed my folds slowly. I moaned and cradled his head, arching up slightly. He pressed his thumb against my clit, rubbing circles. "Finn," I gasped, tangling my fingers in his short, brown hair. He let go of my nipple and moved to the left side. "Finn, just fuck me already," I moaned. He chuckled and let go of my nipple. "Oh so you tease me and expect me not to tease you," he said, removing his fingers. "You told me to be patient so now it's your turn." He spread my legs and slid down, putting my legs on his shoulders and slowly licked my folds. One lick. Pause. Another lick. Pause. This seemed to went on for ages as he took his time. He sucked on my clit, sending me into my first orgasm, my juices getting on his face and in his beard. "Finn!" I grabbed the bed and arched my back as I came down from my orgasm. He wiped his mouth and beard as he repositioned himself on top of me. He smirked as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my entrance. He stuck the tip inside and very slowly pushed inside. I moaned and tried to grab his shoulders, but he pinned down my wrists. "Nice try, love," he chuckled as he continued to slowly push. "Finn, please," I whined, wanting him to thrust hard and fast inside me, but knew begging wasn't going to help in this situation. He finally slipped all of the way out and sighed before slowly pulling out. I whined under him as he pulled out then slowly pushed back in. "You want me to go faster," he asked, kissing my neck. "Yes, please." He smirked again as he began to thrust a little faster, but not fast enough for me. "Finn, I want you to fuck my pussy like you mean it," I begged. "As you wish, love," he chuckled and tightened his grip on my wrists. He snapped his hips and began to slam into me. I fell into moans as I dug the heels of my feet into his back. "That's a good girl," he groaned as he thrusted harder, my sweet spot getting abused with each thrust. I moaned his name as loud as I could, but the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. He growled and buried his face in my neck as he continued his abuse on my pussy. Sweat covered our bodies as we moaned, not caring about how loud we were being. "Finn, Finn," I whimpered as my body began to shake. "I know, love. I'm right there with you," he panted. I dug my nails into his wrists as he slammed into me one last time and came. My orgasm slammed into me in waves as I came around him. I panted and pulled him down, kissing him repeatedly. "Best night ever," he chuckled, rolling us over. "Better than playing with Legos?" He thought for a moment then smiled. "Yes. Better than playing with Legos," he chuckled and kissed him again. "Good," I said, smiling proudly. "Maybe next year, we can just spend the day making love and playing with Legos," he suggested, his eyes pleading with me. "Fine. Whatever you want," I sighed. He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me. "You're too good for me," he whispered, kissing me again. "No. I'm just right for you and I couldn't be happier." He chuckled and kissed me again, a smile on his face which meant that he had the greatest time ever and that made me so proud.


	19. Lone Lover

I sighed as I watched Apollo Crews pin Kalisto to win the triple threat match and become the new number one contender to face Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. I watched as Baron began to attack Kalisto. Apollo ran in to make the save, but on comes the Miz who pulls Apollo off of Baron and laid out Apollo with the Skull Crushing Finale. I smirked as Baron stood behind Miz and pulled him in for the End of Days and stood tall in the middle of the ring. I tugged at his vest that I stole from him, his scent still on it, as I returned to the locker room to watch the rest of the show with Becky before she went out for her match. "Sucks that Baron didn't win," she said when I returned. "Yeah, but at least he stood tall at the end," I said, trying to stay positive. "You're serious about him, aren't you? You're wearing his vests now?" I chuckled, hugging the vest. "Yeah, I really am, Beck. He makes me happy." I remember the day Baron asked me out. It was very cute and he was very nervous when he asked me and it was the best day ever. "I knew that you had a thing for bad boys, but Baron of all people," she said, tugging on her jacket as she prepared for her match. "Aw, come on Beck. He makes me happy and he's so sweet to me." I understand Becky being so protective of me and just wants me to be happy. We were close as sisters and she always had my back, especially when it came to guys. "He better be sweet and make you happy. I'll take his arm from him," she said firmly. I giggled at her as she opened the door and stopped when she was met with Baron standing at the door. "Um hi," he said, putting his hand down and looked at Becky. "Hey. You better keep my sister happy. I'll take your arm." She looked back at me and winked before walking out. Baron walked in and closed the door. "What was that about?" I stood up and walked over to him. "Beck is just watching my back. That's all." He bend down and kissed my cheek, tugging at the oversized vest that I was wearing. "You'd think that after five months of dating, she would cut me some slack." I giggled and shrugged. "Yeah, but she's just being extra protective. Just give her more time, please." I smiled at him, which he said was his weakness when it came to me. "Okay, babe. Anything for you. Since we're both done for the night, how about we return to the hotel and call it a night." He smirked as he caressed my cheek. "Mmm I would love that," I said, grabbing his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist. I picked up my bag, which he quickly took from me. "How did I know that you would do that," I teased as we walked out. "Well, it is the gentlemen ways of doing things for their ladies," he chuckled as we walked to the male locker room. "Wait here," he said and walked inside. I leaned against the wall and waited. Maryse walked by and bumped into me, playfully. "Waiting on your man," she teased, smiling at me. "Yeah. We're leaving for the night." She nodded her head. "Don't blame you. We plan on leaving ourselves. No need to stick around when we're not needed. I'll see you later." She waved and kept walking just as Baron returned. "Ready to go," he asked, readjusting the bags over his shoulder and held out his hand. I nodded and put my hand into his. He held my hand as we made our way to the parking lot and walked towards his motorcycle. He placed our bags in the side car and strapped them down. He grabbed the helmet and put it on my head. "Front or back," he asked as he zipped up the vest that I was wearing. "Front," I said, smiling. He nodded and climbed on the bike, offering his hand to help me on. I climbed on and grabbed the handle bars. I heard him chuckle behind me as he started the bike and it roared to life. His hands covered mine as he kicked the kickstand and we set sail back to the hotel.

Luckily for us, there was no traffic so we made it back to our hotel room in no time. Baron parked the bike and turned it off. I removed the helmet and ran my fingers through my hair as I got off of the bike. "It's amazing how just a few months ago, you would not sit in front. You would glue yourself to my back every time," he teased as he grabbed our bags. "Oh shut up," I giggled, grabbing the key card from him and walked ahead of him. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, flopping down on the bed. "Ah, so glad to be back. Although, home would be better," I sighed as Baron walked in and shut the door. "Yeah. We will go home in the morning and we can just have a lazy day." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it, stretching as he headed towards the bathroom. I sat up and pulled off my shoes. "Wanna join me," he yelled from the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I took off his vest and walked towards the bathroom, when I heard the shower turn on. I bit my lip as I opened the door and saw that he was already in. I scooped up his clothes and tossed them out. "Babe, you coming or what," he yelled. "Yeah. Hold on," I giggled as I stripped down. I slid the door open and stepped in infront of him. "So glad you could join," he whispered, his hands immediately groping me. "Like I was going to pass up this opportunity," I gasped as he picked me up and pinned my back to the wall of the shower. I wrapped my legs around him as our lips met. As the kiss deepened, I couldn't tell whether my body was heating up from the water or from the passion in the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped my ass, giving it a squeeze. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. "So tell me," he whispered, kissing my neck slowly, "how did I look out there in the ring? Did I look good to you?" I gasped each time his lips pressed against my skin. "You looked amazing," I whispered, earning a chuckle from him. "Did it turn you on when you watched me destroy everyone," he asked, rubbing my breast, licking my nipples. "Yes," I moaned, "it made me so hot and wet." He chuckled and looked at me. "Tell me what you wanted to do when I was done in the ring." He licked my nipple again then started sucking. I gasped and arched my back from the wall. "Mmm Baron," I gasped, not focusing on the question. "Tell me," he said, sucking harder. "I wanted to just run down to the ring and jump on you," I gasped as he moved to the other side. "Watching you get so frustrated and taking your anger out was just such a big turn on." He pulled away and kissed me again. I felt his warm, wet fingers rub against my folds. He smirked as he slipped a finger inside of me. I grabbed his shoulders and moaned as he thrusted his finger. "Mmm Baron," I moaned as he added a second finger then kissed me. I raked my fingers through his damp hair, moaning into the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes. "I want you," he whispered, lust and need in his eyes. I nodded my head slowly, ready to feel him inside of me. He removed his fingers and licked them, staring at me. He reached over and shut off the water. "Will you be able to stand," he teased, kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I'm not that weak in the knees," I retorted as he stepped out of the shower and let me down. "Not yet," he added, putting a towel around me. "Oh. You plan to make me weak in the knees, huh," I teased as I dried off. "Please. Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to feel your lower body," he chuckled, drying his hair. "Yeah right. Whatever you say," I sighed. In one fluid motion, he picked me up and carried me towards the bed. "Well, I'll just show you then," he said as he climbed onto the bed.

He laid me down and hovered over me, staring at me with a smirk. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to me and captured his lips, nipping on the bottom lip, tugging slightly. He groaned and rubbed my hips, signaling for me to open my legs wider. I complied and moaned when he sunk down into me, rubbing his hard on against my core slowly. "You're such a tease," I moaned, smiling at him. "That's the fun part. Relax, babe. I'll take good care of you," he said, kissing my neck, his teeth scrapping against my soft skin, latching on as he sucked. "Ah! Baron, come on," I gasped, pleasure dancing in my veins. "They have a make up team that can cover this up," he mumbled as he licked at my now bruised neck. I sighed as he chuckled, proud at what he's done. He held down my hip with one hand as he grabbed his cock and pushed the head inside of me. "You ready for me, babe," he groaned, pinning down my arms. I nodded, wrapping my legs around me and gasped as he slowly pushed inside. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands as he stopped once he was fully inside. "Are you okay," he asked, kissing my cheek. I nodded as he slowly pulled out, kissing my lips, tongue slipping into my mouth as he slowly sunk back inside of me. That was what I love about him. No matter how much he wants to be dominate, he showed a lot of self control and was careful not to inadvertently hurt me. I slipped my arms from under his grasp and wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed my legs around him, urging him to go faster. He grunted and slammed into me, hard and fast, breaking the kiss to focus on giving me pleasure that he knew that I wanted. "Baron. Feel so good," I choked out as pleasure consumed my body. "That's right. All for you," he grunted, speeding up and latched onto my neck once more. His smooth chest rubbed against mine, my nipples rubbing painfully against him. "God, you feel so good. I've feeling you squeeze around my cock," he grunted against my neck, "I just love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your body, the way you wrestle. God, I just love you." I placed a tender kiss on his neck. "I love you too. I don't care what anyone thinks. I only want you, Baron." He pulled his head away from my neck to look at me, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad to hear that. I never thought that I would love someone until I met you. I'm glad I worked up the courage to ask you out." We shared a tender kiss before he pulled away and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He let out a low growl and tightened his grip on me as my walls squeezed him and I dug my nails into his back and he filled me with his sweet juices. I screamed his name in pure ecstasy as my vision went white from the intensity of my orgasm. He pulled out of me and laid next to me as we caught our breath. I could feel my pussy throb painfully from our love making. I was too tired and my body felt too heavy to move. "Did I hurt you," he asked, looking at me. "No, I'm fine. That was amazing," I giggled, slowly rolling over to my side. "Good," he whispered, rubbing my hip, "I didn't want to hurt you." I smirked and pointed to the love mark that he left on my neck. "But you would mark up my neck?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. I want people to know that you're my woman." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me closer to him. "I want to make you the happiest girl around and I promise that I will, no matter what Becky or anyone else says." I smiled up at him. "You already have. I'm always happy when I'm with you. I love you." He pressed his soft lips against mine. "I love you too. Now and forever. And that's a promise."


	20. Ink'D Up

Tapping away on my phone aimlessly, I hummed to myself as I laid on the couch without a care in the world. Baron was getting ready to go shoot his Superstar Ink episode with Corey Graves. I rolled over onto my stomach and let out a sigh as I heard him upstairs in our bedroom. I put my phone down when I heard his footsteps as he came down the stairs. "I'm all set," he sighed as he walked over to me. "I want to go," I whined, sitting up and looked up at my towering boyfriend. "Babe, it will be boring," he chuckled, putting his large hand on my head. I made a whining sound and pouted. "Don't pout," he said, sliding his hand down to my cheek and used his thumb to play with my lip. I whined again which made him laugh even more. "What am I going to do with you," he sighed, pushing his hair back. He lifted me up and held me close to his body. "Fine. You can come," he said, finally giving in. "Yay," I squealed and hugged him. "You so owe me," he said, holding me in his arms. "Sure. Whatever you want," I nodded, excited about going to watch him film, not worrying about what he had planned as we left our home and headed to the location where he and Corey would be filming the show for the WWE Network.

Once we arrived, Corey greeted us both, hugging me with a smile on his face while Baron watched him carefully, never trusting other guys around me, let alone touch me. One of the crew members asked me to help take pictures of Baron and I happily agreed. Baron took off his shirt and pulled on his beanie as he posed. My eyes roamed over his chest and tattoos, making me lose focus on what I was doing. I shook off the thoughts as I snapped a few pictures, making sure to capture his tattoos perfectly. "Great pictures," Corey said, looking over my shoulder at the pictures. "Thanks. Glad I was able to help, instead of just standing around, wanting." Corey put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Always glad to have a happy face around, especially when he's around," he motioned over to Baron who was staring at us. "Seriously, how do you live with that guy?" I rolled my eyes, only hearing that question a million times after I started dating Baron. "Everyone asks that question," I sighed as I watched Baron put on his shirt and headed our way. "No one understands him like I do, which is fine. We have our own little world and we're at peace and could careless about what anyone thinks." Corey chuckled as Baron stepped in between us. "Ready to start filming?" Corey nodded and walked away as Baron turned out to me. "Did you like what you saw," he smirked, making me blush. "Shut up," was all I could say as he kissed my cheek and walked over to Corey and began filming the show. I stood behind the cameras next to the crew as I watched Baron talk passionately about his tattoos. Images of Baron shirtless and his tattoos glistened in the light from his sweat passed through my mind. I rubbed my flushed cheeks, trying to focus. I looked back up at Baron and our eyes met as he talked about getting a future tattoo in tribute to us. I smiled as a warm feeling came over me and I wanted to smother him in kisses.

Filming ended and we returned home once Baron was done with taking another picture for WWE's Instagram account. I plopped down on the couch and stretched, tugging my ponytail holder out of my hair. Baron walked over and lifted me up then sat down, putting me in his lap. "You did great during your interview," I complimented, snuggling up against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Thanks. You did a fine job taking my pictures, although you seemed distracted," he teased, running his fingers up my bare leg, making me shiver. "I wasn't distracted," I sighed as his fingers rested on my thigh. "Oh really? Because your eyes said differently," he whispered, his breath brushing against my neck like silk as he slowly rubbed his lips against my neck before placing a soft kiss. "You're wrong. I was just making sure your pictures were okay," I lied, trying not to give in to the pleasure that slowly began to rise inside of me. "Oh? That's what that was? Are you sure," he asked teasingly as his hands traveled to the inside of my shirt. "Baron, stop." I tried to pull his hands out, but he easily overpowered me. "You said that I could do whatever I wanted if I let you come with me. This is what I want," he said, smirking as he cupped my breast and massaged them. I grabbed his forearms and gasped, "This isn't what I meant." He chuckled and stuck out his tongue, dragging it up my neck to my ear. "You wasn't very specific on the do's and don't on what I can do so this is your own fault," he whispered into my ear as his thumbs rubbed circles over my bra covered nipples. I moaned and rested my head on his shoulder as I squeezed his forearms. "For someone who doesn't want this, you sure are having a lot of fun," he chuckled, kissing my lips. "Shut up," I panted once he released my lips. I jumped when he pinched my nipples. "You don't make the rules. I do " he warned, a serious look on his face. I nodded and he reluctantly released my nipples. He removed his hands from under my shirt and wrapped his arms around me as he stood up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. As he walked, I could feel how wet I became and how hard he was from that small amount of time.

He carefully set me down on the bed on my knees, holding me close to his body as he tilted my head back so I could look him in the eyes. "So while you were taking my pictures, what exactly were you focused on," he asked, hands sliding down to grip my ass. "Um your tattoos," I lied, trying to stay innocent. He massaged my ass slowly as he stared into my eyes. "Are you sure you weren't focused on anything else?" A smirk came to his face and I knew that he could tell that I was lying. "Yeah. They're so amazing," I continued to lie. He released me and stepped back, peeling off his shirt and tossed it before stepping back to me, holding out his arms. "Well which one do you like the most," he asked, admiring his tats. I looked him over and was about to speak until he stopped. "No talking. Use your lips," he whispered. I leaned in and pressed my lips against the red and black bird on his chest. I stuck out my tongue and traced the star on his shoulder. He groaned as he kissed the top of my head. "God, I love you," he whispered, "but you're driving me crazy over here." With that, he grabbed my shirt and ripped it open, the now rags of my shirt sliding off my arms. "Baron! That was a new shirt," I gasped, looking down. "I'll buy you ten more like that," he said, grabbing my bra. "Wait. That matches my panties," I said, trying to stop him, but failed when he ripped it off. "I can't wait," he grunted as he grabbed my legs and pulled them out from under me, making me fall back onto the bed. I sighed as he yanked off my sandals, shorts and panties. "So impatient," I said, shaking my head as he stripped all of the way down and climbed on top of me. "I'll make you regret saying that I could do whatever I want," he chuckled, rolling his hips, his cock rubbing against my slick entrance. "Well, someone was having fun," he said, looking down at my pussy. "Stop teasing me," I said, blushing as he kissed my cheek. "It's a good thing you like pain." I was about to ask him what he meant, but my words were cut off as he shoved himself completely inside of me. I arched out of the bed and sunk my nails into his shoulders, small beads of blood formed on his skin as he pound into me. I screamed his name as pain swept through me. He groaned as he squeezed my shoulders. "That's it baby. Say my name. Scream my fucking name. I want the neighbors to hear who's making you scream." He growled as he heard me scream his name from under him. "Baron! Oh, fuck me, Baron," I screamed as pleasure rocked my body. He buried his face in my neck, the sound of him grunting hit my ears. I licked up the droplets of blood that was on his shoulder from my nail marks. He groaned and lifted his head from my neck and looked down at me. "Baron," I panted as he pushed back my hair, "I want to ride you." Something flickered in his eyes as he nodded and flipped us over, his hands going to my hips. I placed my hands flat on his chest and threw my head back as I bounced on his dick. He groaned as he left one hand on my hip as the other went behind his head. "You look so beautiful riding my dick, baby. The way the light shines on your body and the way your breast bounce. You're so sexy," he groaned as he watched me. "You feel so good inside me," I moaned as my walls squeezed him. "So good. So good," I mumbled, making zero sense as my mind was lost in pleasure. "I'm so close, baby," he groaned as he squeezed my hip. I rubbed his chest slowly as I stopped and moaned his name as I came. "Oh shit," he growled as he filled me. I sighed as I laid down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You're not in any pain, are you," he asked, petting my head. "I'm fine," I said, looking at the scratch marks on his shoulders, "Sorry about scratching up your shoulders." He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "The tats cover them so you're good. If it was my back, then yeah, we would have a problem," he chuckled, making me laugh. "Well, I love your tats and your body so I'll try not to mark you up as much," I teased and kissed him. "I don't care. I'll wear those marks proudly because my girl made them after a night of love making." I kissed the mark that I left on his star tattoo and smiled at him. "Whatever makes you happy." He pulled me in for another tender kiss as I laid in his arms.


	21. The Pet's Lover

I covered my mouth to contain the scream that almost came out when I received the news that I have been waiting for. I was finally going to get the push in WWE that I have busted my butt to get. I would be part of the Authority in a storyline. I couldn't contain my excitement. Then, it all went downhill when I was told that I would also be paired with that cocky, pain in the ass, Seth Rollins, in a love storyline. I almost dropped my phone when the member of the creative team told me that. I'm sure he was a nice guy and all, but the way Seth played the cocky asshole really got under my skin. I sighed to myself when I hung up and began to put my gear and extra clothes in my bags. "I'm so not in the mood for this storyline anymore," I sighed and got ready for bed and get rested up for work tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up early, my mind on a million things as I ate breakfast, got dressed, and left the hotel, tossing my bag in my car. I decided to get a work out in to help me clear my mind before I headed to the arena to meet with Triple-H and Stephanie to go over the plans, which also meant that Seth would also be there. I almost dreaded going, but my career comes first no matter what. I tried to remain focus and thought only positive thoughts as I pulled up to the arena and parked. I took a deep breath and put on my brightest smiles as I got out and headed inside. I went over to the make up ladies and let them touch up my face before heading to the room where the small meeting was being held. I walked in and tried not to groan in annoyance when I saw Seth's cocky smile as he checked me out. I looked around and the only available seat was next to him. Triple-H and Stephanie smiled at me as I made my way over to the empty chair. Seth pulled it up for me and I carefully sat down, pulling the chair away from him slightly so we wouldn't accidentally touch each other in any way. "Thank you both for being here on time," Stephanie said, smiling at us. "Tonight, you will be making your debut as part of the Authority and will also debut as Seth's "girlfriend" who will do anything to make sure he wins," Triple-H said, giving me a stern look. I nodded as Seth chuckled. "This is going to be fun," he said, looking over at me. "I can't wait to work very closely with you." I rolled my eyes, giving him an annoyed look. "Just keep your hands to yourself and we will work great together just fine," I said. "Well, there will come to a point where you guys will have to act like a real couple, meaning hugs, peck on the cheek, arms around each other," Stephanie explained, "if you can't do that, then we will find someone else to replace you and we will have to find you something else to do. So if you can't do it, then now is the time to tell us." I bit my lip as I processed the words that she just said to me. No way was I going to give up my push to anyone else, even if it meant working with someone that I despised so much. "No. I can do it," I said, smiling and grabbed Seth's hand, "I think we will work well together." Stephanie looked over at Triple-H, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Well, get ready for tonight. Maybe hang out and get to know each other better so it doesn't seem so awkward on television." I nodded as Seth and I stood up and walked over to the door. Seth opened the door for me and I stepped out of the room, so happy to be out of there. I wiped my hand that I had grabbed Seth's hand with on my shirt as I headed back to my locker room. "Wait up," Seth called out to me. I groaned, rolling my eyes and stopped in my tracks as Seth caught up with me. "Where are you going?" "Back to my locker room," I replied. "Steph said that," "No thanks," I cut him off and was about to start walking again, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "What's your problem," I snapped glaring at him. "My problem? What's your problem? You had an attitude the entire time. You act like you didn't want to even breathe the same air as me." I jerked my arm out of his grasp and turned on my heels, walking to my room and attempted to slam the door. I heard a slam, but it was from Seth's hand stopping the door from shutting. He stepped inside and slammed the door behind him. "Get out, Rollins," I snarled. "Not until you drop the damn attitude and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you," he snapped, stepping up to me and glared at him. I felt small in comparison to him as I watched his chest rise and fall. "What? Got nothing to say," he asked, folding his arms. "Ugh. Just get out. You should be getting ready for the show. Not harassing me," I said, pulling off my hoodie and tossed it to the side. "I would never harass my beautiful girlfriend," he chuckled, caressing my cheek. I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't tease me. This is just an act. Just part of a show for your paycheck," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "True, but we could have fun with it if you just drop the attitude. There's so many women who would kill to work so closely with me." "Ugh. Just like a cocky idiot," I groaned. "I'm not an idiot and I'm not cocky. I'm just telling the truth. You should feel grateful that you can use me to boost your career." "I would rather work with someone who's not a cocky asshole," I huffed. In one fluid motion, he picked me up and slammed my back against the wall. "You're going to stop calling me names," he growled, squeezing my arms. "Put me down," I demanded, pushing against his chest. He chuckled and pressed his body against mine. This was the first time I felt how hard and muscular his body was. He looked down at me and I felt myself becoming lost in his chocolate eyes. "You're going to love working with me, whether you want to admit it or not. I'm pretty sure this attitude is just covering up something else." I hit on his chest, but he was as solid as a rock as he pressed against me. "Drop the attitude and all will be forgotten," he teased. I could feel a build up inside of me, but I didn't know what to do. His hand caressed my cheek again and this time I didn't bother fighting. "What's the matter, lost your will to fight," he chuckled. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do, but I decided to follow my emotions. I put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him down towards me until our lips came together. He didn't put up a fight as the kiss deepened and my hands grabbed at the seam of his shirt. He pulled away and looked at me. "You sure about this," he asked, his voice husky with need. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Take me, if you can," I teased, smirking. "Oh. You're so going to regret that," he chuckled, kissing my neck as he fumbled with his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. He broke the kiss to peel off my shirt and bra then reconnect our lips, making me moan as he pinched my nipples. I could feel my panties getting wet and my pussy ached with need. I felt his hand rub against my clothed pussy and moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders. "Mmm, keep that up and I won't be able to control myself much longer," he groaned as I tugged on his shirt. He lifted up his arms, allowing me to remove his shirt fully before I rubbed on his bare chest. It was smooth, fuzzy and warm to the touch. I sighed and kissed his shoulder softly, nipping at his skin. "You're just asking for it," he chuckled. "No one asked for Mr. Nice Guy. I want that cocky asshole that's always running his mouth," I teased. He smirked and looked me in the eyes. "Whatever you say, baby."

He opened my legs and set me down on my own two feet. He grabbed my jeans and yanked them down, taking my panties down with them. I stepped out of them as he dropped to his knees. He spread my legs and planted a kiss on my pussy, looking up at me as he stuck his tongue out and licked my slit slowly. I moaned as I watched him begin to eat me out. I put my right leg over his shoulder and pushed his head deeper into me, moaning his name. "Seth. Don't stop, Seth," I moaned. His beard scrubbed my skin roughly, making it hurt, but I didn't care. I just wanted my sweet release as my first orgasm rolled through me. I arched my back off of the wall and tightened my grip on Seth's head as my juices spilled onto his face and beard. I removed my leg and took a shaky breath as Seth wiped his mouth and stood up and wrapped an arm around me, supporting me while I was barely able to stand straight. I looked up at him, lust and need filled my eyes as he smirked. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall again. He slid me down and held me in place as he began teasing my pussy with his hard on. "What's the matter? Afraid to take me," I teased, squeezing his shoulders. "I was just going to ease you into this, but have it your way," he said, grabbing my hips then slammed me down, his cock piercing through my tight folds. I gasped and threw my head back as he thrust inside of me. "You like that," he grunted, pinning my wrists above my head. "Yes," I moaned as a second wave of pleasure swirled inside of me. "So fucking tight," he groaned, his cock working my pussy with each hard thrust. He peeled me off of the wall and carried me over to the couch, leaning me over the arm of the couch as he pound inside of me. My lower back rubbed against the arm as he squeezed my hips, keeping a strong grip on me as he painfully assaulted my pussy, turning me on even more. "I'm going to make you love me," he grunted, "I'll make you scream my name. You'll learn who's the man around here." "Seth. Fuck, it hurts, but it feels so damn good," I moaned, clawing at his arms. "Who's the man? I want to hear you say it," he groaned, pulling out momentarily to flip me around and slammed inside of me. I hunched over, gripping the cushions, only to have Seth pull me up by my hair. "Seth. You're the man, Seth," I moaned. "Scream my name," he growled in my ear. "Seth," I screamed, my pussy squeezing his cock, catching him by surprise as he slammed into me one last time and leaned against me as he came inside of me. Sweat covered our bodies as we panted, trying to get our bearings. Seth pulled out of me and turned me around, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't hate you," I whispered, "I love you. I just didn't know how to express it." He kissed the top of my head and made me look at him. "I'm so glad that you don't hate me. I was worried that we wouldn't be able to work. I don't want this to be an one and done. I also don't want this to just be for some storyline. I want this to be something real." I smiled and nodded, earning a kiss on the lips. "Now let's get dressed and show the world who's The Best Couple around here," he said, kissing me again before we got dressed for the show and went out to prove that we are the best couple in WWE today.


	22. Lone Boyfriend

I sat at an empty table at the catering section of the arena as I watched Raw on television. I had just finished taping my match with Summer Rae for Main Event and decided to hang out around at catering. I didn't bother to change out of my ring gear as I sat with my legs propped up in the chair next to me. I was wearing a dark purple top and matching shorts with my favorite black and purple Chuck Taylors and my black and red hair flowed over my shoulder. I had also snuck in my boyfriend's, the Lone Wolf Baron Corbin, locker room earlier and stole his black vest and threw it on. I was scrolling through Twitter when the chair under my feet was pulled out from under me and my feet hit the floor. I looked up to see Paige, staring at me with a smile on her face as she sat down. "Hello, Gorgeous," she said as she propped her legs up into my lap. "Hey, Paige," I smiled as she looked at the vest I was wearing. "You have it bad for him, don't you?" I blushed as I looked at the vest. "I don't know, maybe," I played innocent. "Maybe my ass. You're totally in love with him. Admit it." I shook my head as the chair next to me was pulled and Becky plopped down. "Paige, I told you that she wouldn't admit it," she said, leaning on me. "She needs to. Look at her. She's wearing his vest." Becky looked at me and smiled. "Wow. You do have it bad. Paige was right." I looked at them. "Wait. What have you two been talking about behind my back?" Paige and Becky laughed. "That you are head over heels in love with the Lone Wolf. You two are so cute together, acting all shy and quiet. That bad boy attitude is sexy," Paige teased. "Yeah and don't forget his love for motorcycles," Becky added, "since you two have started dating, you've been inseparable. We hardly get to hang out anymore." Baron and I started dating after he was called up to the main roster. He confessed to me before he was called up and we've been together since. Now I travel with him, instead of with Becky and Paige. "I'm sorry, guys. I promise that we will hang out soon," I said, looking at them. "No worries, love," Becky said, pulling me into a hug," we will start stealing you from him. Right, Paige?" Paige nodded in agreement when I heard Baron's entrance music play on the screen.

"Speak of the devil," Paige said, all of us turning our attention to the screen. Becky rested her head on my shoulder as she pinched my cheek. "Don't start drooling." I rolled my eyes as Baron stood in the ring opposite of Zack Ryder. I stared at him as he took off his shirt and let out a sigh. "She's so in love," Paige said. "Big time," Becky added. "Oh stop teasing me, guys," I said, feeling my face turn red. "Just admit to us that you love him and we'll drop it," Becky stated. I took a deep breath and looked at them. "Fine. You're right. I'm in love with him. Actually, I've been in love with him since we were in NXT," I finally admitted the truth. "I knew it," Becky squealed. "I told Paige that you were in love with him way back then. Ha!" Becky danced in her chair as Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Have you told him?" I shook my head as I looked up at the monitor. "Why not? I'm sure he feels the same way." I let out a sigh. "I don't know. We haven't even had sex yet. Maybe he's just dating me to pass the time.," I rested my head on my arms. "That's crazy," Becky said, placing a hand on my back, "we've seen the way he's looked at you. He's so into you. Maybe he's afraid." Paige nodded. "Yeah. Plus being on the different schedules doesn't help with the sex part anyway. But you two are finally on the roster together and traveling together. Maybe you should just tell him how you feel." I stared at them, not knowing what to do. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not as pretty as you guys or Natalya or Nikki. I'm just average, if that." Becky snorted as she shook her head. "Never compare yourself to that silicone bimbo, Nikki. You are gorgeous. I don't think Baron would just date you just to pass the time or until something better comes along. That's Dolph you're thinking of." I laughed as Paige began to speak. "Yeah. Like Beck said, you're gorgeous, honey. You're you. You don't pretend to be something you're not. You're such a sweetheart and a good friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and Baron scooped you up before anyone else did. Besides, Beck and I would've told you whether or not Baron was good for you or not." Becky nodded. "You're a sweet girl and if Baron can't see that then he's an idiot." I smiled, feeling much better about myself. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." They nodded as we continued to watch the match. "So are you going to tell him how you feel," Becky asked. "Um maybe. I don't know. One day," I stuttered as Baron set up Zack for the End of Days. I was so focused on the match that I didn't see Paige and Becky smile at each other then suddenly got up. "Well, we have to go get ready for our segment so we will see you later," Paige said as they both hugged me. "Oh okay. Bye," I waved as they left catering. I sighed as I rested my head on my arms as the match ended and Baron left the ring.

Baron walked through the curtains and stretched when he was approached by Paige and Becky. "Hey, Baron. We need to talk to you for a second," Paige said with a smile. Baron looked at them and raise an eyebrow. "Okay," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What's up?" He leaned against the wall as Paige and Becky began to tell him everything about the conversation they just had. Baron listened intently and sighed after they were finished. "Where is she," he asked after hearing everything. "She's at catering. Oh and she stole your vest too." Baron chuckled. "No wonder I couldn't find it. Well ladies, thank you for telling me everything. Now if you will excuse me," he said, walking away. Paige put an arm on Becky's shoulder. "She'll thank us later." Becky nodded as they felt accomplished with what they have just done. Baron walked back to his locker room and out on another shirt before heading towards catering. He kept thinking about everything that Paige and Becky had told him. "Don't worry, baby girl," he whispered to himself, "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." He walked towards catering and looked around until he spotted his favorite raven haired angel with the red streaks in her hair and smiled as he headed towards her.

I was lost in thought when I heard the chair where Becky once sat move again. I didn't bother to move, thinking that it was another one of the girls until the person got closer. "So you're going to ignore me," my eyes snapped open when I realized who was next to me and turned my head to see Baron staring at me. I smiled innocently as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, Baron." He smiled at me as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, beautiful. I was looking for that earlier," he pointed to his vest that I was wearing. "Oh? You should've had it on before leaving your locker room." He chuckled as he pulled my chair closer to him. "Oh really?" I nodded as our lips clashed. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. "How was your match?" I looked up at him as he played with my hair. "It was okay. I beat Summer Rae. I saw your match. Good job." He smiled at me with what seemed like loving eyes. "Are you okay?" He looked at me, confused. "Yeah, why?" He released my hair and grabbed my hands. "You're acting weird," I rubbed his hands on my cheek. "No I'm not. You're the weirdo in this relationship," he teased. "Shut up. I am not." "Yes you are. You're in a relationship with me. That makes you weird. Why would a beautiful girl like you want some very tall monster like me?" I squeezed his hands. "You're not a monster. I like you more than any guy around here. I have for a while." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "How long?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted me to tell him. I blushed and broke eye contact as I looked down. He lifted my chin up and made me look at him. "Tell me. How long have you liked me?" I swallowed hard as I opened my mouth. "Since we met in NXT. I began to develop a crush on you once we started to hang out." He caressed my cheek with his finger. "Why didn't you say anything?" I sighed. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I just tried to let it go. But when you asked me out, I was so happy I wanted to scream." Baron kissed my knuckles softly. "I had a crush on you the moment I laid eyes on you. Over time, as we hung out, that's when I realized that you were the girl for me and I just had to have you. All for myself." He kissed me and sighed. "And I'm sorry." I tilted my head. "For what?" I could see his cheeks begin to turn red as he spoke. "For now properly, showing and telling how I truly feel. That's going to change tonight." My heart began to race at those words. He looked around before turning to me. "Are you scheduled for anything else tonight?" I thought for a while before speaking. "No. I was just hanging out until the show was over." Baron stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Let's get out of here."

I followed him as he pulled me to his locker room. He gathered his things and tossed it over his shoulder. "Where's your stuff," he asked, once he gathered all of his things and we walked out of the room. "In the locker room that I'm sharing with Paige and Becky." He placed his hand on my lower back as he walked towards the women's locker room. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "Go get your stuff." I nodded as I entered the locker room and saw Becky sitting on the bench. "Hey, bestie. What's up," she smiled all too knowingly. "Um nothing. Baron and I are leaving early." Becky had a huge grin on her face as she nodded. "Oh really? Okay. I'll see you at the next town then. If you make it." I stared at her. "What do you mean?" She stood up and headed towards the door. "Nothing. Bye!" She waved as she practically ran out of the door. I shook my head, thinking that she's just being her usual goofy self, as I grabbed my bags and left the locker room. Baron immediately grabbed my bag and tossed it over his shoulder, grabbing my hand as we walked out. "Becky was acting really weird in there," I spoke as we walked. "Really? How?" I shrugged. "She said that she will see me in the next town if I make it. I have no idea what she meant by that and she had a huge smile on her face." We reached his motorcycle and he placed our bags in the side car. He grabbed a helmet and handed it to me. I pushed my hair back as I put it on and waited for him to get on. "No. Sit in front of me." I nodded as I climbed onto the bike. He got on behind me and started the bike. He grabbed my hands and put them on the handles as his hands covered mine. My heart raced at how close we were and I grew a little nervous as we pulled off. The night air was cool, but I was warm thanks to Baron. Our bodies pressed against each other as we rode in silence.

He slowed to a stop at a red light and I could feel him shift behind me. He let one hand go of mine as he put his hand on my stomach and pushed me closer to him. He put his hand back on top of mine as the light turned green and we started moving again. I could feel something press against my back, but ignored it as we pulled up at the hotel that the roster was staying the night. He pulled into an empty spot and turned off the bike. He got off and held out his hand, helping me off. I took off the helmet as he grabbed our bags. I fixed my hair as we walked inside and got on the elevator and headed up to the third floor. We walked towards our room and he turned to me. "The key card is in the vest." I checked the pocket and pulled out the card and slid it in the lock until the door clicked and unlocked. I opened the door and walked inside. I shivered slightly as we walked into the cool room. "Want me to turn down the air," he asked, putting down our bags. "No. I call dibs on the shower first," I said, rushing into the bathroom. "Need some help," he teased. I cracked the door, handing him my gear and his vest. "No thanks, Mr. Corbin." He licked his lips as he turned. I shut the door and turned on the shower. I tied up my hair as I stepped inside, the warm water feeling good on my cool skin. This was my first time in a while to finally be alone with Baron and I'm so nervous. I tried to shake off my nerves as I rinsed off the soap from my body and turned off the shower. I reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. I walked out of the shower and walked towards the beds when I saw Baron sitting on the bed, shirtless. He looked up at me and smiled. "I hope you left me some hot water." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bed. "Of course I did." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he got up and went inside of the bathroom. I got up when I heard the shower turn on and walked over to our bags. I unzipped my bag and grabbed my black and red tank top and matching boy shorts and slipped them on. I put my stuff away and climbed into bed, flipping through the tv channels until I found a good horror movie. The shower was turned off and I heard the door open

Baron walked out with a towel on his shoulder and one wrapped around his waist. I blushed and tried to focus on the tv when he stood next to me. "Babe? Why is your face so red," he asked, teasingly. "No reason. Just put some clothes on." Baron chuckled and pulled the bedsheets off of me. "Baron?" I looked up as he leaned down and kissed me. "I told you," he said, in between kisses, "I'm going to properly show you how I truly feel about you." He grabbed my legs and pulled them until they were hanging from the side of the bed. He pushed me down gently as covered me with his large frame as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He rubbed his body against mine and the friction was so sweet. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "I love you so much. I have since we became friends. I should've told you sooner but I'm not that good at talking about my feelings," he confessed, kissing me again. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I hugged him. "I love you too, Baron. Now and forever. I want no one, but you." He smiled as he lifted up slightly, removing the towel from around his waist. "I want to make you completely mine." I nodded as he stood up and readjusted himself onto the bed. I looked down and gasped at the size of his cock. He smirked as he laid on top of me. "Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you. I'll take it slow." I nodded as he kissed on my neck down to my chest. His hands slid my tank top up until it was pulled off of me. He sat up and looked down at me.

"God, you're so beautiful. I could stare at you for the rest of my life." He kissed me again as his finger rubbed down my chest to my stomach to the top of my boy shorts. He tugged them down and tossed them to the side as he spread my legs. He leaned down and blew his breath on my nipple, causing me to shiver. He stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it across my soft skin, capturing my nipple before sucking on it. "Baron," I moaned as he looked up at me. I pushed my body against him as the pleasure began to build. He pushed me back down gently and held me in place as he went to the other side and sucked on my other nipple. He reached down and rubbed my clit with his fingers. "Oh god," I moaned, feeling over stimulated. He released my nipple and focused on my pussy as he shoved a finger inside. "Oh fuck," I whimpered as he thrust his finger inside of me. "So wet. So tight. All for me.," he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck and adding a second finger. He crooked his fingers, brushing up against my sweet spot as I let out a slow moan. "Does that feel good, baby?" I nodded as a third finger was added and felt as if I would come just like that. I pulled him in for another kiss to stop my moans. He shoved his tongue into my mouth as our tongues tangled together. He groaned and pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, staring at me as he does it. He spread my legs further apart as he grabbed his cock and lined himself up with my entrance. "You ready," he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly began to push inside and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his neck as pain washed over my body. God, he was so big. He stopped once he was fully inside and kissed me. "I won't move until you say that it's okay." He grabbed the bedsheets and through them over us as he pulled me in for a deep kiss as the pain quickly went away as I adjusted to his size. "Move," I said, giving him the signal. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, careful not to hurt me. He did a few soft, slow strokes before he could no longer control himself. He pinned my forearms to the bed as he sped up his thrusts. "Yes Baron. Just like that," I moaned, my body rocking from his powerful thrusts. He grunted and licked my neck. "You like that, baby? I'm going to rock your world tonight. Who do you belong to?" I moan as he spoke. "You. I belong to you, Baron." Baron growled as his cock throbbed. "Who can make you come, baby? Who dominates this pussy?" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. "You, Baron Corbin. You make me come. This pussy is all yours." He howled as he came deep inside me and collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as we laid there, panting and catching our breath. He rolled over, pulling me on top. "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Well now anyway. The morning might be different." He chuckled and kissed me. "This was the best night ever. I can't wait to have many more like this. I love you so much." I nuzzled into his chest. "Yeah. I love you too."


	23. Y2Birthday

"Seth! Kevin," I called out to the two men as I walked over to them. "Well if it isn't Chris's younger half," Kevin teased. "Shut up," I giggled, hitting his arm. "What's up? Chris driving you crazy about feeling old," Seth said with a smirk. "No. I need a favor from you two." Today was Chris's 46th birthday and I decided to play a prank on him, but needed Seth and Kevin to help out with it. "What do you have in mind," Kevin asked, setting down the WWE Universal Championship belt. "Well, I have a cake and I was wondering if Chris's best friend would take it out to him in the ring and then Seth would somehow smash it over his face." Seth and Kevin looked at each other then back at me. "So you want to play a prank on Chris," Seth repeated and I nodded. "And you want our help," Kevin asked and again I nodded. "You're so evil and I love it," Kevin said with a smile. "Count us in," Seth said. "Thank you. I just wanted to cheer him up. He's been in such a bad mood, complaining about getting older and figured that this would cheer him up," I said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, if we can help then you can count on us. He should be in the ring right now, right?" Kevin nodded and we began to form the plan. Kevin walked with me to the locker room and grabbed the birthday cake that I bought. "This is going to be perfect," he chuckled as he carried the cake. "Thanks again for helping," I said as we walked towards the guerilla. "No problem. So how long until he figures out that this was your idea?" "Probably once he returns to the locker room," I giggled. "Welp, have fun with that," he said before his music hit and he walked out. I smiled, picturing Chris covered in cake as I quickly returned to his private locker room and waited. I hummed innocently, playing on my phone when Chris finally walked in, carrying a piece of cake. "Hey, baby. What happened to you," I asked, playing dumb as he walked in with cake smeared on his face and chest. "I took a cake to the face in the ring," he chuckled, wiping some off of his cheek as he handed me the piece of cake. "Sounds like you had fun then," I giggled as I licked some of the frosting off of the cake, "Seth got you good." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "How did you know Set did it?" Crap. My eyes widen for a second but I quickly smiled. "I was at the curtains watching," I lied, setting the cake aside. "So you saw Seth walk through the curtains and didn't stop him?" "I didn't see Seth." "Then how did you know that he hit me with cake?" He stared at me when I didn't answer him. "Did you plan this?" "No," I answered quickly, turning my head. He walked over and stood in front of me, grabbing my chin and forced me to look up at him. "I'll ask you again, did you plan for that to happen?" I adverted my eyes. "You did, didn't you?" I nodded slowly and he released my chin before walking back to the door. I thought he was going to leave, but instead he locked the door and walked back over to me. "It's not very nice to pull pranks on people," he said, his voice low and husky as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet. "I just wanted to cheer you up. You looked so upset about turning 46 and I thought that this would do the trick." He smiles as his hand traveled down my back and squeezed my ass. "Oh baby, if you wanted to cheer me up, all you had to do was ask. Now I'm covered in cake. I think you should clean some of this cake off." I went to use my fingers to rub some of the cake off, but he stopped me. "Lick it off." I searched his eyes to see if he was serious and he was very serious. "Start with my cheek." He turned his head slightly and I stuck out my tongue, pressing it flat against his cheek and licked a line up slowly. I felt him shudder as he pressed me closer to him. I licked another line and heard him groan softly. "Good girl. Now my chest." I bent down and licked a circle on his chest. He groaned and put a hand on the back of my head and groaned again when I gave him another lick. " There. All cleaned," I said, wiping my mouth. "I'm not finished yet," he said as he pulled off his boots then proceeded to pull down his trunks. He dug his fingers into the cake, collecting frosting on his fingers and smeared it on his hard dick. "There's still some left," he said, shoving me to my knees. I smirked and grabbed his shaft, giving him a few kitty licks before swirling my tongue around his shaft, licking up the frosting. I sucked on the tip before sliding his length all of the way into his mouth. "Fuck yeah, baby. Suck it," he groaned as his fingers tangled in my hair and he began to pump his hips. I moaned around his dick, sending vibrations up his dick making him swear under his breath. I could feel the wetness between my legs and moaned, looking up at him as he fucked my mouth. "Deal with it," he grunted as he picked up speed, tightening his grip on my hair as his dick throbbed in my mouth. "Ready to receive the Gift of Jericho, baby," he grunted, looking at me. I nodded as he began to slow down. I moaned as he shot hot, thick ropes of come down my throat. "Drink it in babe," he groaned and pulled out of my mouth. "Wow," I said, wiping my mouth as he pulled me up. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head tossing it. I pulled off my shoes and he grabbed my pants and pulled them down, taking my panties down with them. I stepped out of them as he grabbed the cake and smeared it on my chest. "Seriously," I said as he smirked. "Best way to enjoy cake if you ask me," he said as he picked me up and laid me on the couch before hovering over me. He kissed my lips before descending to my chest and stuck his tongue out. He locked eyes with me as he slowly licked from left to right. "Mm this is the best way to have cake," he groaned, licking me again. I moaned softly as his hand slid down to my core and slipped two fingers inside of me, his thumb rubbing my clit. I gasped and my hips inadvertently thrusted back against his fingers. "Good girl," he mumbled against my breast as he licked the last little bit of cake off of me before capturing my nipple and sucked hard on it. I bit my lip to stop the scream that almost escaped as my body rocked with pleasure and burning from the overstimulation. "Chris," I choked out as my walls squeezed his fingers, my orgasm coming near and I was seconds away from unraveling. "Oh no you don't," he mumbled, pulling his fingers out. I was about to protest until he shoved his dick inside of me, full force and began to vigorously thrust inside of me. "Fuck... Chris! Oh my god," I cried out as he wrapped my legs around his waist. "Yeah, baby. Scream my name. Take this gift. Take the Gift of Jericho. Take it," he growled as he forced his lips on mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth, the taste of cake and frosting still lingering. I cried against his lips as I felt myself slowly losing the battle of control to keep from coming as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly. "I'm so close," he groaned as he grabbed my ankles and put them over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper inside of me. "Chris," I cried out, feeling like I'm going to melt into the couch. "Come on my dick. I want my dick covered in your sweet juices," he grunted. I screamed out in pure ecstasy as my orgasm hit and I came over his dick. He threw his head back and groaned my name as he filled me with his hot come. He pulled out and moved my legs so he could lay between them, his head resting on my chest. "Happy birthday, Chris," I said, kissing his forehead. "Thank you, baby. I may be 46 but at least I still have the stamina of a 20 year old," he chuckled. He sat up and kissed my lips. "Best birthday gift ever."


	24. You're Mine Now

I looked through the questions that was prepared for tonight's interview with WWE Superstar, Baron Corbin as I got my hair done. I was wearing a black low cut dress that showed off my chest perfectly and hugged my curves in all of the right places with black knee high boots. "All done," my make up and hair stylist said to me as I stood up and checked myself out in the mirror. "Thanks for everything. Wish me luck," I sighed, putting on a bright smile as I went to the area where we would be shooting the interview. I grew kind of nervous as I was getting my mic put on me at the thought of having a face to face interview with the Baron Corbin. I've watched a lot of his matches and promos and...he was a little intimidating. "So where am I going to be at," a loud booming voice reached my ears, making me shiver. I looked over and there he was, dressed in dark jeans and a band T-shirt. My breath got caught in my throat at the sight of him and I couldn't stop staring at him until he turned around and began walking in my direction. I turned my head and looked down at the script one last time before Baron reached the chair that was across from me and sat down. I looked up at him and flashed him a smile. "Hey, Baron. Thank you for agreeing to this interview today," I said. He looked me up and down and let out a low growl that made me flinch. "Glad to be here," he said, smirking at me. A crew member came by and quickly put a mic on him as I made mental notes of each question, putting one leg over the other as Baron watched me intently. "All set," the camera man said as he got the camera ready and the lights are in the right places. I fixed my hair and dress before clearing my throat and smiled as the director began to count down from ten until the red light on the camera came on and the interview was ready to begin. During the entire time, I would catch Baron's eyes travelling up and down my body, as if he was searching for something or that he was seeing right through me. I stayed professional as the interview went on, laughing at his jokes and getting advice from him on how to become a wrestler. We even talked about some of his favorite music, learning that we have the same taste in bands. He even flexed his muscles, letting me feel his biceps. I felt like this was one of my best interviews ever and that I didn't want this to be over. The director gave me a signal for me to sign off and I ended the interview. "Great job. Baron, thanks again for this interview. This is one of the best ones to date," he said, shaking Baron's hand. "Any time. I really enjoyed this interview, especially the interviewer," he smirked, looking at me. I giggled to myself as everyone packed up to leave, removing our mics before clearing out. I fished out my keys out of my purse as I was walking towards my car when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Baron sitting on the hood of my car. "Oh hey," I said, a bit confused as to what he was doing, "I thought you had left by now." I saw his jaw clench as he got off of my car and walked up to me. "Where are you about to go," he asked, staring at me. "Oh well, I only live a few blocks from here so I was just about to go home," I said as I unlocked my car and opened the back door, tossing my purse inside before shutting the door. I turned back around and he pressed my body between him and the car. I swallowed hard and looked up at him as he stared deep into my eyes. He put his hand on my neck, using his thumb to caress my bottom lip slowly. "Good. I'm going with you," he growled before stepping away from me and walked to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat. I opened my door and slid into the driver seat. I put the key into the ignition and started the car. His large hand gripped my thigh firmly, sliding it up slowly, pushing up my dress. I jumped slightly as I pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home. My mind and heart were racing, trying to piece together why Baron Corbin wanted to come home with me and why his hand was pushing up my dress. "Think you can get away with wearing this dress," he mumbled, squeezing my thigh, "I'll show you why you shouldn't wear this dress." I bit my lip as I drove into my driveway and shut off the engine. Baron quickly got out and shut the door as I reached into the back and grabbed my purse. Baron had walked over and opened my door, grabbing my hand as he helped me out of the car. "Thank you," I said as he licked his lips slowly. "Just get in the house," he said, pushing me gently towards my front door. While I was digging through my purse, he stood behind me and grabbed my hips, pressing himself into me. I blushed when I felt his erection pressing against my back as I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I opened the door and he pushed inside, kicking the door closed as he spun me around and picked me up, pinning me to the wall as I dropped my purse. "You little minx," he chuckled, rubbing his lips on my neck, "think you can just wear that dress and get away with it. Well sweetheart, you're about to learn that you don't dress like that for anyone but me." I felt myself become wet from his words as he unzipped my boots and pulled them off as he pushed up my dress, exposing my black laced thong. "Oh such a tease," he said, rubbing my pussy through my thong, "who were you trying to look sexy for?" "N-no one," I moaned as he pressed his fingers harder onto my pussy. "Are you telling me the truth?" I nodded frantically, biting my lips to suppress the moan that threatened to escape as my hips began to buck. "Where's your bedroom?" I pointed a shakey finger down the hall and he peeled me off of the wall, carrying me to my bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes as he walked over to my bed and sat down, putting me on his large thigh. Without warning, he grabbed the front of my dress and ripped it apart, discarding the now rags to the floor. "Baron," I gasped as I looked down, only wearing my matching black lace bra. "Look at you. You should only wear that for me when I tell you," he growled, ripping my bra off and tossed it. "I'm not even-" my words were cut off when he captured my nipple in his mouth, sucking painfully. I moaned as my hips bucked and my pussy rubbed against his denim covered thigh. "That's right, baby. Ride my fucking thigh," he mumbled as he licked my nipples slowly, moving to the other side as he sucked. "Baron," I moaned, moving my hips fasting, loving the friction I was feeling. He nipped at my breast slowly, leaving little bite marks on my skin, making his way to my neck and sucked painfully hard, leaving a huge bruise that would be hard to cover up. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders, feeling my orgasm building. He grabbed my hips and lifted me off of his thigh, making me whine as he stood up and sat me down on the bed. "Relax, princess. You can't be the only one who can get pleasure," he smirked as he unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops and put it on the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and tugging them down with his boxers, his large erection springing up. I gasped at how large he was as he placed a hand on the back of my head. "That's right. This is all yours. Open wide." I opened my mouth and he slowly pushed himself into my mouth, throwing his head back and groaned as my mouth wrapped around his dick. I relaxed my throat as much as possible as the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. "Yeah," he groaned, "swallow all of this dick." He pulled out and pushed back in harder, making me gag slightly as he fucked my mouth. "Yeah. I picked the right girl," he chuckled as he looked down at me, "I've been wanting a girl who can take all of this fat dick." I moaned, sending vibrations up his dick. "Oh shit," he groaned, speeding up his thrusts. My pussy was throbbing and dripping, begging to be touched. I attempted to reach down to rub my clit, but he let out a grunt and I looked up at him. "Don't you dare fucking touch yourself." I looked at him with pleading eyes and he smirked. "I guess I can help you out." He pulled out of my mouth and picked me up, turning me upside down with my legs on either side of his head. "Suck that dick," he instructed, his breath fanning my pussy as I opened my mouth and he plunged back inside of my mouth. His tongue licked circles on my clit before running down my folds slowly. I let out a whimper as his tongue entered me and began working its magic, a feeling that I've never felt in my entire life. I clawed at his thighs as his beard scrubbed my skin, pleasure burning every fiber of my being. His dick came out of my mouth as I cried out. "I'm going to come," I cried out as his hold on me only tightened. "Baron!" I was shaking and gasping as my orgasm continued to build. This was the first time I've ever had an orgasm as intense as this and it was all thanks to Baron Corbin. I tapped his thigh repeatedly as my orgasm hit and I came over his mouth and face. He licked up my sweet juices before tossing me onto the bed, limp and exhausted. "Wow," he chuckled, wiping his mouth, "I've never made a woman tap out like that before." He climbed onto the bed and rolled me onto my back, sucking a bruise on both of my inner thighs before spreading my legs. I was still trying to come down from the first orgasm when he rubbed my pussy with his dick, making me jump slightly. "Come on, baby. I'm still primed to go," he chuckled, sucking a bruise on my wrist. I looked down my body and saw a path of bruises covering my skin and moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed inside of me. "Fuck," we groaned as our bodies connected. "So fucking tight," he groaned, pushing all of the way to the hilt. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I felt myself being stretched like I've never been stretched before. He kissed my cheek before kissing my lips, our tongues dancing inside of my mouth. "Move," I mumbled against his lips and he gave a small nod as he pulled out and pushed back in. He continued this slow pace until I was fully adjusted to his size and he was able to pick up speed. "You feel so good around my dick," he groaned as he slammed into me, "I'm so glad that I met you today. You're mine from now on. Got it?" He slammed harder into me when I didn't answer fast enough. "Yes! I'm yours!" I cried out as my pussy began to squeeze around him. "Who does this pussy belong to? Say my fucking name," he growled as his dick throbbed. "Baron Corbin!" I clawed at his back as I arched off of the mattress as my second orgasm began and I was screaming, my body shaking violently as I began seeing spots in my vision. "That's right. Scream my fucking name. You belong to me now, your lips, your ass, but especially this pussy," he growled. "Harder, Baron, please," I begged, "make me completely yours! Oh fuck! Fuck my pussy until I can't walk straight!" He picked up my legs and put them over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. Skin slapping skin, the bed creaking, his growls, and my screams filled the room as my third orgasm swept through me. "Shit. I'm about to come," he groaned, "where?" "Inside. Please," I cried out, delirious from the inense pleasure. He dipped down and captured my lips as he grabbed my wrists, tangling our fingers together as he pulled away and let out a howl as we came together. He sighed as he pulled out of me, laying next to me as we tried to catch our breathes. "Wow," I panted as he caressed my cheek, "that was amazing." He smiled as he looked over my body. "Sorry about all of the bruises," he said, scratching his cheek, "got carried away." I shook my head and kissed his lips. "It's fine. This was still amazing. I've never had sex as mind blowing as this." He smirked and replied, "well baby, you can expect more days like this when I'm not on the road." "I look forward to it," I chuckled as we shared a passionate kiss.


	25. Worth A Shot

"I don't know," I mumbled, looking at different lingerie as I walked around in Victoria's Secret. "Come on, girl, you said that you wanted to look sexy for your man and you asked for my help," my best friend, Carmella said, smiling at me as we walked. "I know but I've never done anything like this before," I sighed as she pulled me to an aisle, looking through different sexy outfits. Sami Zayn and I have been dating for 9 months now and I thought that I would try to do something special for him. The only problem, I've never done anything like this in my entire life, which is why I asked Carmella to help me. "Oh this looks sexy," she said, holding up a black laced bra and matching thong that tied up on the sides, "yeah, you should definitely get this and then match it with a cute robe." I nodded and took the lingerie as we moved on to the robes. "What about this," she asked, pointing to a robe. I raised an eyebrow as I eyed the black long robe with feathers on the bottom, collar and around the end of the arms. "I'm trying to be sexy, not Charlotte," we both giggled as we found a cute black satin robe that would show off my legs perfectly. "Thank you for your help," I said as we checked out and left the store. "No problem. Can't have my girl embarrass herself in front of her man." I giggled as we left the mall and I dropped her off before returning home to prepare for tonight. Luckily for me, Sami had to work a house show so it gave me plenty of time to get myself mentally prepared and try to look as seductive as possible. My phone buzzed on the table, making me jump slightly while I was lost in thought and I picked it up. "No need to cook. Ate at arena. Will be home soon" the text from Sami read. I sighed and went into the bedroom and grabbed the bag with the robe and lingerie inside and went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes before turning on the shower and stepped in. I grew nervous thinking about how he would react when he sees me dressed like that. Will he love it? Will he hate it? Fear began to sink in and my mind was all over the place as I finished my shower and stepped out, drying off my body. I pulled out the lingerie and slipped them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed as I turned and checked myself out. I looked okay, but my main concern was how Sami would feel when he saw me. I brushed my hair so it flow loosely down my back and over my shoulders when I heard the front door shut. "Honey, I'm back," he called out to me, "where are you?" "Bathroom," I yelled back and I slipped on the robe and tied it in the front. I heard his footsteps on the wood floor get louder as he made his way to the bedroom. "Man, have I missed you," he chuckled as he shut the door, "what are you doing in there? There's no need to get all pretty for me." "I just got out of the shower. I...I have a surprise for you. Sit on the bed, please," I stuttered, trying to compose myself. "Okay," he chuckled and he went over to the bed and sat down. I heard some thuds and assumed that he probably just took off his shoes. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it slowly.

He smiled when he saw me walk out. "Beautiful robe. Looks good on you." I didn't say anything as I untied the bow and my robe fell open. His eyes widen as he stared at me, looking me up and down. Oh no, he hates it. I shouldn't have done this. My confidence dropped and I was ready to turn around and walk back in the bathroom until he stood up and walked up to me, pushing the robe off of my shoulders, letting it pool on the floor as his hands cupped my face. "D-do you like it," I asked nervously as I searched his face for any reaction. He kissed my lips gently as his hands went down to massage my ass before pushing me up by my ass, lifting me off of my feet before carrying me to the bed and dropped me onto it, climbing on top of me, kissing my stomach up to between my breast, up my neck and along my jaw before returning to my lips once more. "You're so adorable, you know that," he said in between kisses, "from your shyness to this. Baby, I wasn't expecting this. You didn't have to do this for me." I shook my head as I cupped his face, scratching his beard. "I wanted to do this. I just wanted to do something special. Something different. I...I wanted to look sexy for you. I wanted to turn you on," I admitted then blushed at my words. He smirked and sat up momentarily to pull off his shirt before laying back on top of me. "Baby, you always look sexy to me. And as far as turning me on, well," he trailed off as he grabbed my hand and pulled it down between us until my hand touched his crotch and I finally felt the bulge in his pants. I bit my lip as I stroked him slowly through his jeans until he stopped me. "If you keep that up, I'm coming before we even get started," he warned, making me moan. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down frantically. "Easy baby. We have all night," he chuckled as he pulled down his jeans and underwear, kicking them off before stroking his hard member. I licked my lips as pre cum formed at the tip. He grabbed the string on my hip that kept my thong on me and pulled until it became undone and he pulled it off of me, tossing it onto the floor. He groaned when he saw how wet and ready I was for him as he rubbed my folds slowly, his finger teasing me as it dipped between my folds then pulled away. I moaned softly and proceeded to unzip my bra from the front and pulled it off and tossed it. He sucked in his breath and removed his fingers, licking them clean before bending down and sucked on the skin above my nipple before moving to my nipple, licking a circle around it as he teased and pinched the other nipple. "Sami," I gasped, squirming under him as he continued to tease my body, making me feel like I'm melting into the mattress. He pulled away from my nipple with a loud pop and was about to go down on me until I stopped him. "Sami, wait," I said and he gave me a concerned look, "I...I want to ride your dick." His eyes widen and his mouth fell open. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." "I want to," I said as he laid next to me and pulled me on top of him, my pussy hovering over his dick. He held my hip with one hand as he guide me down onto his dick. We both moaned as I sunk down, his dick stretching me perfectly. He held onto my hips once I was fully on him and waited for me to adjust to him. "Just relax, baby. I won't hurt you," he cooed as I lifted my hips up then dropped back down slowly. "Shit," he groaned as I slowly bounced on his dick, "just like that. Yeah, keep doing that." I moaned and sped up as I gave in to the pleasure of his dick hitting my cervix repeatedly. "Sami," I moaned, dragging my nails down his chest as I rolled my hips, earning a groan from him. "Baby, you feel so fucking good. Ride my dick like a good girl," he groaned. He thrust under me, meeting me each time, his dick practically abusing my pussy as the bed creaked under us. "Oh god. I can't wait anymore," he groaned and rolled us over, wrapping my legs around him as he thrust hard and fast inside of me. "Sami!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he grunted in my ear. "I love you so much," I grunted out. "I love you too, Sami," I cried out as my walls clamped down and we both moaned as we came together. He sighed and pulled out of me, rolling over, pulling me with him as we paid together, our bodies spent and exhausted. "Did you mean that," I asked once I caught my breath. "Yes. I love you, baby. Always have and always will." My heart swelled and I pressed a kiss to his lips "I love you too, Sami." "Love me enough to buy some more lingerie because you looked amazing," he chuckled. I nodded as he kissed my cheek, "good because next time I might rip them off of you."


	26. It Will Be Okay

1.2.3. The bell rung and the crowd was stunned as was I as I watched the referee hand Samoa Joe the NXT title belt and he is declared the new NXT Champion. I stood in silence backstage as I watched as Samoa Joe held up the title belt, thus ending NXT Takeover Toronto. My heart broke for Shinsuke since I knew how much that title meant to him. I walked towards the guerilla to meet him and stopped as he walked passed me, mumbling to himself. I turned and watched him leave as cameras followed him. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I walked in the direction he was headed. As I got closer one of the camera men that was following him walked up to him. "He's taking this pretty hard," he said before walking away. I turned a corner and saw Shinsuke sitting on the floor, mumbling as tears ran down his cheeks. I didn't say a word as I leaned against the wall opposite of him and let him let out his frustration. I hated seeing him like this, but it's better than him bottling up his emotions. As his friend, I would do anything to cheer him up, even if I just stay with him in silence. Any comfort that he find in me would make me happy. After a few minutes of me standing in silence, he finally looked up and realized that I was standing there and quickly stood up, pushing his hair back and wiped his eyes. "H-hey," he said, seemingly embarrassed. "Hey, Shinsuke. Tough match out there. You two put on a great show out there," I said as he grabbed my hand, not wanting to look me in the face. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I let you down. And fans," he sighed as he rubbed my hand with his thumb. "You didn't let me down or the fans. You were amazing out there and the fans loved the entire match. Besides, you get a rematch so you can get your belt back." He smiled and finally looked me in the face. "Thank you. Um want to leave? Um go out for drinks?" I smiled at him, knowing what he was struggling to ask. "Sure. It will be fun. Let's enjoy our last night here," I said, a bigger smile appearing on his face. "Great. I'll meet you in a few minutes," he said and I gave a nod as he walked away. Shinsuke was one of my best friends here since everyone else that I usually hung out with have gone up to the main roster so I've been hanging out with Shinsuke way more. Not to mention, I did start to develop a small crush on him, but figured that he wouldn't want a relationship so I just hid my feelings from him. I returned to the women's locker room and gathered the remainder of my things before walking out of the locker room. I immediately ran into Shinsuke who had showered and changed into his street clothes. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," I said as he smiled at me. "It's okay. Are you ready? I can drive," he said as he took my bag from me. "Thanks, but you don't have to carry my bags. I can handle that." He threw my bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. "I don't mind. Let's go," he said as we walked out to the parking lot. I couldn't help the blush as I looked down at our joined hands as we walked together. He unlocked the doors to a black car and opened the passenger side door for me. "Thank you," I said before getting in and he shut the door. He opened the back door and put our bags onto the back seat before walking around and got into the driver seat. For some reason, my heart was racing and I couldn't figure out why. It's not like this was my first time going out for drinks with Shinsuke or anything. Then it dawned on me. This will be the first time that I go with him alone and not have any of our coworkers around. I was lost in thought and didn't realize that we had left the arena until he began to speak. "So how did you enjoy the show?" I thought about it for a moment before responding, "it was great. Between your match with Joe and Mickie vs Asuka. The entire show was just awesome as always. The main roster will have a lot to live up to tomorrow night." He chuckled softly as he pulled into a parking lot of a bar that was close to the hotel that the roster was staying at and parked the car. He shut off the engine and got out, quickly walking over to my side and opened the door. "Thanks," I said as he grabbed my hand and we made our way inside. We went to a private table and ordered our drinks. We chatted about everything that came to mind, from life in Japan and wrestling in NJPW to transitioning to WWE. The nervousness that I had felt earlier went away as we chatted and it felt like I was just talking to an old childhood friend, even though I was still crushing hard on him. I was just happy to be able to hang out and talk with him. "Can I ask you a personal question," he asked out of the blue as I plucked the cherry out of my drink. "Sure. I'm an open book. Go ahead." He stared at me intently before asking, "do you like someone?" I nearly choked on the cherry as I cleared my throat. "What makes you ask that," I said, regaining my composure. "Well, I didn't want you to get in trouble for being out with me," he said, looking away. "Don't worry about that. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend so this is fine," I reassured him. "But do you have someone you like?" I shut my mouth and gave a slow nod. "Someone I know," he asked, taking a sip of his drink. I stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't ask," he quickly stumbled out the words. "You." He looked me over. "What did you say," he asked, but I'm pretty sure he understood me. "I like you," I said, not meeting his gaze. "Do you mean that?" I nodded slowly as he reached over and forced me to look at him. "I like you too. More than a friend. Since I first came here to NXT, I thought that you were the prettiest girl around. I just thought that since we were from two completely different worlds that you wouldn't want to maybe be more than friends." I shook my head. "That's not true. Two people who are completely different can make things work. We don't have to exactly know every single thing about each other, but we can try. If you want." He brushed a hair out of my face and slowly leaned forward. I took a deep breath and met him halfway as our lips collided. His lips were just as soft as I had imagined and the kiss was just as sweet and tender. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and when we finally pulled away, we were both trying to catch our breathes. "Wow," I whispered as I looked at him. "Um maybe we should leave. Go back to the hotel before someone starts filming us," he suggested and I nodded. We paid for our drinks and quickly left the bar, returning to the hotel that was just a few miles away.

We made it to the hotel and we grabbed our stuff and walked inside. "My room or yours," he asked, once we got onto an elevator. "Yours. I was sharing a room with Liv and Aliyah," I said as he pressed the number 3 button and the doors shut. He turned to me and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue entering my mouth as a moan escaped from me. He pulled me closer to him as the kiss deepened and we became intoxicated from that one passionate kiss. The kiss only broke when the elevator dinged and we pulled away from each other before picking up our bags and walked down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door then turned to me before he opened it. "I don't want to...move things too fast for us or push you into doing anything," he said, blushing. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and leaned my head against his chest. "It's okay. I want this," I whispered and he pulled me inside of the room. I dropped my bags near the door as we rejoined our lips as we stumbled backwards into the room until we crashed onto the bed. I toed off my shoes and slid my hands under his shirt, pushing it up his back. He sat up and removed his shirt before pulling me up slightly and pulled my shirt up and over my head. He reached behind me with one hand and skillfully unhooked my bra, pushing the straps down my arms until it landed on the floor. He snaked his strong arms around me and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed once more as he crawled onto the bed and laid me down with him on top as the sound of lip smacking filled the room. I never thought that I would ever be in this situation ever, but I am so happy to be here. He sat up and grabbed the button of my jeans and looked up at me. "It's okay," I reassured as he nodded and unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them before pulling them down, taking my panties down with them as I left my hips to help strip me of the denim before he laid back on top of me. "I would like to make love to you," he whispered, his accent thick and husky as he kissed my cheek and looked at me with lust filled eyes. "Please, Shinsuke. That's all I've ever wanted." He smiled and sat up onto his knees as he began undoing his jeans. I bit my lip and watched as he pulled his jeans down, his erection clearly printed on the front of his boxers. My heart raced as he pulled down his boxers and his large dick sprung up and standing at attention. I gasped at how large he was as he kicked off the remainder of his clothes as he hovered over me. He kissed my neck slowly from left to right as he thrusted his hips, his dick rubbing against my pussy nicely, making me moan and buck my hips under him. He groaned against my neck and cupped my face, smiling at me. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against my lips. "And you're very handsome," I whispered as he reached between us and teased me by running the tip against my pussy. "Such a tease," I moaned and nipped at his bottom lip. "Are you ready my beautiful angel?" I nodded and relaxed as much as possible as he pushed inside of me. Pain shot through me and I immediately dug my nails into his shoulders. "I have you, angel. Relax," he cooed, kissing me to comfort me. I sighed as he pushed inside of me then stopped to let me adjust. I pulled him in for a kiss as the pain quickly subsided and I bucked my hips, giving him the signal to move. He wrapped my legs around him and began to thrust inside of me. "Oh Shinsuke," I gasped as each thrust was more powerful than the last. He was focused on the pleasure he was giving me as he watched me slowly become undone right under him. "Shinsuke! Harder, please!" He smirked as he pushed his hair back and increased his speed, his hips smacking against me repeatedly so hard that it started to hurt, but I was too far gone to even care. "Shinsuke! You feel so good. Please don't stop," I moaned, grabbing the sheets and twisted them in my hand as pleasure rocked my body. "I love my angel," he groaned sitting up and grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him, meeting his every thrust. "I see why they call you the king of Strong Style," I moaned as my orgasm started to take over. "Say that you love me," he groaned as he rubbed my clit. "I love you, Shinsuke!" He chuckled as he felt my pussy squeeze him and he watched as I rode out my orgasm. "You're so beautiful when you're coming," he grunted as he pound into me. His dick throbbed and his thrusts became sloppy as he slowed down and came inside me. He laid on top of me and pulled out as we caught our breathes. "That was the best," I said, kissing his forehead. "We will have many nights like this from now on," he said, kissing my cheek, "even though I lost the belt, I won the heart of the woman I love." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and we shared a very passionate kiss before falling asleep.


	27. Don't Laugh At Me

I was sitting backstage for Monday night Raw, just hanging out with the girls when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a message from Seth, asking me to return to our private locker room for a moment. "I'll be right back," I said to the girls before getting up and leaving the table and quickly returned to the locker room. "Seth. You needed me," I asked once I was inside and shut the door behind. "Thank God you're here. I need a favor, babe," he said, seemingly flustered as he closed the gap between us and kissed me. As much as I love his kisses, I was a little taken aback by it and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He blushed and looked down. "What, Seth? You're scaring me now. What...," I stopped and looked down and saw very clearly, his erection on the front of his ring gear. I bit my lip to hold back the chuckle. "How," I asked, shaking my head. "I saw that picture WWE posted of you in your gear and I don't know. It just popped up. I have a match in a few minutes. Babe, please," he begged, grabbing my hips. "You've got to be kidding me," I gasped, looking at him. "Well, I can't go out like this, now can I?" It's true. Last thing he needs for his match is a wild boner distracting him. I sighed and dropped down to my knees in front of him. "Let's just get this over with," I said as he pulled down his pants, his dick springing forward. I stroked it a few times before taking him into my mouth. "Best girlfriend ever," he sighed as I swirled my tongue around his dick, moaning softly as I bobbed my head. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Just like that, babe," he groaned, thrusting his hips as he fucked my mouth. I relaxed my throat as he hit the back of it repeatedly as his dick throbbed in my mouth. He threw his head back and groaned as he came inside if my mouth, coating my throat nicely. I swallowed up every drop and wiped my mouth as I stood straight up while he fixed his pants. "Happy now? Can I go back to hanging out with the girls," I giggled as he grabbed a water bottle. "Sure, but first, want to wet my hair? I know you love doing it," he said, smiling at me. "Yay," I said as I took the bottle from him and he chuckled. "So easy to please," he said as he bent over and I poured the water on his head. "That is true, but also, not many guys are willing to let their girl pour water on them so I'm enjoying this every time you let me do it," I said as he straightened back up and smiled at me. "Baby, you can wet up my hair any time you want. Now, time for me to go have this match. Meet you back here? You already have everything packed so we can return here, let me get cleaned and changed and we can go back to the hotel?" I nodded and he put a strong arm around me. "Good girl. Kiss for good luck?" I giggled and kissed his lips. "Thanks, baby. See you soon." We left the locker room and went our separate ways as he went out to work his match and I returned to hang out with the girls.

XXX

The match was over and Seth was victorious in defeating Chris Jericho and even did a dark segment with Enzo and Cass. I returned to our locker room and waited for him as he showered. I was humming to myself and looking through my phone when he walked in. "Ready to go," he asked as he shoved his clothes into his back. "Why are you wearing skinny jeans? We're just going to the hotel," I giggled as he pulled me to my feet. "I felt like it," he said, throwing our bags over his shoulder before grabbing my hand as we walked out. I played with his fingers as we walked out to our rental car and got in as he out our bags away. He got into the driver seat, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel. I grabbed his free hand and rubbed it against my cheek slowly, giggling when his finger stroked my cheek. I kissed the back of his hand as he chuckled softly. "So adorable," he complimented as the hotel was in our sights a few miles ahead. "I can't wait to get in that bed," I stretched as he drove into the parking lot. "I know there's something I can't wait to get in," he smirked as he parked. "How do you have plenty of energy for sex after wrestling with Chris Jericho," I sighed as we got out of the car. "Well, when you have a sexy girlfriend, you have plenty of energy for anything when it comes to her." I rolled my eyes as we went inside and checked in at the front desk. We were given our room key and took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall to our room. I unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the lamp and immediately flipped down onto the bed as Seth set our bags down. "Finally. I've been waiting on this all day," he said, pulling off his shoes. "Geez, can I at least enjoy the bed before you jump all over me," I sighed, pulling off my shoes and stretched as I looked at him. "You'll enjoy it...once I get what I want," he chuckled as he unbuttoned his jeans and went to pull them down. I removed my shirt and pants, leaving me in matching red bra and panties when I heard Seth swear under his breath. I looked over and saw him struggling to get out of his jeans. I couldn't help the giggles that came out of me, watching him struggle. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny," he mumbled as he got the pants halfway down his legs, then cursed when they stopped. "See? This is what you get for wearing them," I laughed, holding my stomach as tears welled up. "Just you wait until I get over there!" I covered my face with my hands as I fell back onto the bed, kicking up my legs as I laughed. I panted trying to catch my breath, no longer paying attention to him as I rubbed my eyes. That was when the bed shifted and the next thing I know he was naked and on top of me, pinning down my wrists on either sides of my head. My eyes widen in surprise as he smirked. "What's wrong? You stopped laughing," he said, using his knee to spread my legs so he could sink down on top of me. I moaned softly when I felt his dick rub against my pussy through my panties. "You're done laughing now? I can do what I want now?" I nodded and he released my wrists before grabbing my panties and tore them off of me. "Seth!" He grabbed my bra and ripped it off as well, discarding the rags to the floor. "I'll buy you new ones," he said, leaning over to kiss my stomach slowly. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair as he smiled up at me. "Seth, I need you," I whispered and he raised up and raised an eyebrow. "Really, babe? Are you sure?" I nodded and he slid back up my body and kissed him. "I'm impatient tonight," I smirked, tugging his lip, "after helping you earlier, I just want you to fuck me." He chuckled and nodded. "Your wish is my command." He grabbed his dick and aimed it at my entrance, closing his eyes as he sheath himself inside of me slowly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss as he began to slowly thrust, moan together as we became engulfed in pleasure. "Seth," I gasped as his dick brushed against my g-spot over and over. He chuckled before burying his face into the crook of my neck, his beard brushing my skin roughly as he increased speed, his hip slamming against me so hard that it started to hurt but I was lost in the pleasure to care. "Seth! Seth! Don't stop!" I clawed at his back, making him hiss as he pushed his hair back that fell into his face. "I'm going to come all inside of this pretty pussy," he groaned, reaching down to rub my clit with his thumb. "Seth," I cried out and came, panting as he soon came after me, biting my neck to muffle his growl. He pulled out of me and kissed my neck before rolling to the side. "Sorry about the bite," he said, rubbing my neck. "It's okay. You can mark me up any day as long as we're having incredible sex," I giggled and kissed him, "maybe I'll buy more skinny jeans for you if I get this reaction from you." He rolled his eyes and put an arm around me. "Don't even think about that or else I'll cut up all of your dresses." I let out a whine and pouted, burying my face into his chest. "So you'll be good," he asked. I nodded and felt his lips against my forehead. "That's my good girl." I looked up at him. "But then again, if you cut them short and I bend over in front of you." He bit his lip and said, "don't tempt me." I giggled and kissed his lips again as we cuddled until we fell asleep.


	28. Can I Paint You?

I racked my brain, running my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out what to do for an art project for my art class. My art professor, AJ Styles, decided to spring a huge project on us that's worth sixty percent of our grade. I sighed, resting my head in my hands as I sat outside at a table, outside of the Student Union Building. I know that I want to sketch or maybe paint, but I have no idea who or what to use as a model. I decided to get up and check to see if Professor AJ was in his office. Maybe he can give me some ideas on what I should do. That was what I liked most about him, how helpful he was and how he's willing to give advice. But then again, I just like him period. He was one of the cutest teachers around campus and I developed a crush on him on day one of the class. I was never the most outgoing student or one who stands out from the class, but he always took a special interest in my work. It might just be the teacher pride of helping students, but any attention from him always made my day. I headed upstairs and walked down the semi empty hallway, hoping that he was in his office. I stepped to his door and pressed my ear against it, trying to listen for any movement. I heard the sound of someone typing away on a computer and breathed a sigh of relief.

I raised my hand and knocked softly. "Come on," he said from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath as I turned the knob slowly and opened the door. "What can I help you with," he asked, not looking away from his computer. I stepped inside and closed the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Professor AJ," I said, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked away from his computer and smiled when he saw my face. "No need to apologize. I wasn't doing anything important. So what can I do for you?" I couldn't help the stare as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I'm having a little problem with the assignment you gave us. I have no idea what to do. I know that I want to either sketch or paint. I just don't know what to actually paint," I admitted, feeling kind of down. "Don't think too hard on it. Have you considered getting a model? I love all of your previous work and I think that's your strong point." I thought back to the smile he had on his face when he saw my first art work. It was a sketch of my best friend and he got really excited about it when he saw it. "Yeab, but I have no idea who would volunteer besides my best friend." He stroked his beard as if lost in thought then looked at me. "Well, how about me?" My eyes widen as I tried to register what he just said. "Are you serious?" He chuckled and nodded. "What better way of doing a project than to do it on your professor? Plus I always give students the opportunity to work closely with me and use me for projects." I smiled, excitement filling me. "Thank you so much!" He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then slid it my way. "This is where I want you to meet me once you're done with your classes. I'll have what you need once you get there." I stood up and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Thank you so much, Professor AJ. I'll see you later," I said, before walking out of his office.

"No way," my roommate and best friend, Paige, said when I told her what happened. "You're doing your art project on the world's hottest professor? Ugh, I hate you." I giggled as I stuck my tongue out at her. "Stop being so jealous. It's not a good look for you." She flipped me off as I continued to laugh. "I wish I was you. You get to be alone with him and will be studying every feature of his body. Ugh, let me go in your place," she begged. "No way. This is my project. I'll tell you all of the details when I come back." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Screw that. Sketch him nude for me then I'll forever love you." I blushed as she laughed. "Shut up, Paige." I closed the door and headed towards the place where I was supposed to meet the professor.

I walked in and looked around. It was very spacious and no one else was inside. AJ was standing in the middle, setting up an easel and canvas. "Hello, professor," I said, walking over to him. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Hello. So have you came up with how you plan to do this," he asked as I looked at the canvas. "No clue, but then again, I never plan out my work. I just pick up a pencil and start working." He chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat when he touched me. I cleared my throat and sat down. "Hmm I think I'll sketch you," I said, looking at him, studying his muscular frame. He smiled when he realized that I was staring at his muscular arms. "Want to feel," he offered, flexing his muscles. I nodded and timidly reached out and squeezed his arm. "Wow. Usually, teachers are out of shape," I said unintentionally and shut my mouth. "Yeah. Most of them are. I pride myself on my body and was determined to stay in shape so students don't make fun of me," he chuckled. I moved my hand from his arm and picked up a pencil. "I doubt any student would make fun of you," I said as I began to sketch. "I think they would. I hear the whispers about my accent and my hair," he said, pushing his hair back, sitting on a stool. "Well, I like your accent and your hair," I said as I focused on sketching his hair. "I doubt you would have said that if you saw me a few years ago when I didn't have all of this hair, this beard or these muscles," he chuckled, watching me as the sketch started coming to life. "I don't know. I'm not really picky on looks." He pulled out his phone and began thumbing through his pictures. He stopped at a picture and showed me. "OMG. That's you?" His hair was way shorter and his body wasn't as muscular. "Yeah. That's me. Now you know why I just let my hair go, grew a beard, and started working out." I chuckled as I moved on to adding details to the face. "You looked so adorable," I teased. "Keep that up and I'll leave," he warned, a small smile playing on his face. I add the finishing touches to his face then looked at him, studying his frame. "You should capture my body in a better way." He stood up and peeled off his shirt. It took every fiber in my being not to run my hands down his chiseled chest. My eyes were drawn to his chest and I fell silent until I heard him clear his throat. "Well?" I shook my head and smiled. "That'll work." I turned back to the canvas and sketched out his broad shoulders and muscular arms. I stole quick glances to the side and stared at him as he looked down at his phone until he looked up at me and I quickly averted my eyes. I finished up his arms and focused on his torso. I smiled to myself when I think about Paige's reaction once I tell her what happened during the session. AJ reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind my hair. "Your hair was escaping," he said, smiling at me. "T-thank you," I stuttered, trying to refocus on my work. I added the detail of his sculpted abs and moved on to his legs. "Wow, that looks great," he complimented, looking at the sketch, "are you going to add color to it?" I shook my head as I finished up. "I'm doing another design," I said, putting the pencil down. "I'm always sketch out everything. Then I'll either paint another one or add more detail to the background. Haven't decided which one I'll do but I'll think of something." He stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, this looks great. You even captured my six pack very well," he chuckled, "you have an eye for detail. I've been seeing it come out of you in class with every piece that you've done in class." His hand slid down my arm slowly as he complimented me. "Thanks. But that's because you're such a great teacher. I wouldn't have the courage to do this much without your help. I don't know how I could ever thank you for everything." He chuckled and licked his lips. "No need to get me anything. It's my job. I just saw a lot of talent in you and want you to bring it out." I smiled and put my hand on his arm. "Well, having such a hot teacher does make me want to work harder," I teased, rubbing his muscles. "If I didn't know any better, I'll think you're flirting with me," he said, looking me over. I shrugged and looked at him innocently. "Come on. I'm just telling the truth. You're the best looking teacher around. Who wouldn't want to be in your class? Let alone, have an one on one session." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you wanted to be alone with me, huh?" I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Maybe," I chuckled. He nodded slowly and took a step forward. "Well you caught my eye too. Although it's inappropriate for students and teachers to...well, you know." I bit my lip, looking at him. "I'm only going to be your student for a few more weeks." He put a hand on my cheek. "I'm older than you," he reminded me, but I shrugged it off. "Just be 10 years. I don't care." He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, but stopped mere inches from my face. "Once we start, I don't want to stop," he whispered. "Just kiss me already," I said, growing impatient. He laughed then cupped my face, pulling ne into a tender kiss. Our lips parted as our tongues began to explore each other's mouths. I placed my hands on his chest, sliding them down to his abs until I reached the waistband of his jeans. He pulled away slight. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "I wouldn't have asked you to kiss me if I wasn't." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we walked towards a smaller room. "This building was used as storage for the theater class before they build that new one," he explained as he flipped on the lights, "lucky for us, they kept some of the props here." I looked over and saw a medium sized bed, big enough for two.

He sat on the edge and pulled me down into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, moans slipping out between our lips. He tugged up my shirt slightly and paused once he reached my breast, reaching behind me and unhooked my bra. He broke the kiss long enough to pull off my shirt and bra before rejoining our lips. He hands fondled my breast, his thumbs rubbing my nipples as I moaned. He broke the kiss again and looked at my breast. "So beautiful," he whispered, kissing my breast. "AJ," I whispered, the warmth of his lips on my skin spreading through me. He stuck out his tongue and flattened it against my skin, sliding it up my breast slowly, making me hiss. He laid back and looked at me, smirking. "Oh, you tease," I smiled and climbed off of him. "Come on, baby. I can't be the one putting in all of the work," he chuckled, sitting up slightly then gasped when he saw me kick off my shows then went to remove my jeans, wiggling out of them and my panties. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. I turned aroind, a blush on my skin as I stood in front of him naked. He sat all of the way up and stood up, walking over to me and kissed me. "You're so beautiful. No need to be shy," he whispered, looking at me through lust filled eyes, kissing me again. I reached for his waistband and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down. He kicked off his shoes, toed off his socks and stepped out of his jeans. "Um," I said, pulling away slightly, "lay down, please." My face was probably as red as a tomato as he smiled and got back on the bed. I timidly got on the bed and reached for his hard erection. It felt like my face was burning as I stroked him. He moaned through gritted teeth and shut his eyes. I leaned forward and licked his shaft slowly. I focused on pleasing him as I took him into my mouth, gagging slightly when I went to deep. "Relax, baby," he mumbled, placing a hand on my head. I relaxed my throat as I bobbed my head. "Ugh, just like that," he groaned, thrusting his hips. I moaned as his shaft hit the back of my throat. "Such a velvet throat," he moaned, releasing my head. I pulled off of his cock and gave him a few strokes before climbing on top of him. I steadied myself and slowly sunk down. He instantly grabbed my hips and squeezed once I was fully seated on top of him. I could feel him stretch me as I waited for the pain to subside. He rubbed my hips, comforting me as I took a deep breath and slowly bounced on his dick. "Oh fuck," he moaned, gripping my hips tighter. "AJ," I moaned, pleasure and need burning inside of me. He thrust under me, catching me off guard and making me moan. I dug my nails into his chest as I rode him. He sucked in his breath as he slammed me down, making me unable to move. He pulled me down and rolled us over so he was on top. He smirked at me then snapped his hips, making me yelp as he thrust. "AJ!" I gasped and gripped his shoulders tight as he attacked my pussy. He grunted in my ear, his hot breath fanning my sweat soaked skin. "You feel so fucking good. You're squeezing me real nicely. Do you like feeling me inside you? Giving you so much pleasure? Making you feel good," he grunted in my ear. "Yes, yes, yes," I moaned as my walls closed. He chuckled as he repeatedly slammed into me, his thrust becoming sporadic as his cock throbbed. He groaned and squeezed me as he came deep inside of me, making me moan and arch off of the bed as I came. He gasped as he looked down at me. "So, you want to do another sketch? I'm thinking a nude sketch?" I chuckled and shook my head. "And have everyone see what you're working with? No thanks. I want to be the only one who knows." He laughed and kissed me again. "Well, no worries. I'll always be your model and all of this is for your eyes only.


	29. Demon Inside Him

I stepped out of my office building one late night after a long day of work. I shivered as the cool breeze hit my bare legs as I fixed my skirt. The road and sidewalk was quiet as I began walking towards my home. I sighed as I rubbed my aching shoulders while I walked. I looked up at the full moon that was high in the sky. I was so entranced by the beauty of the moon that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and accidentally walked into someone. "I'm so sorry," I immediately apologized. I looked up and froze at the gaze of a familiar face. "Hey, Finn," I said, nervously, trying to smile. Finn was my boyfriend and he could be very possessive sometimes, especially if he had a bad day at work. "I told you to never walk around alone at night. I don't care how close we are from here. Never walk alone," he warned, staring me down. I shut my mouth and nodded slowly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as we fast walked our way home. I could tell that he must have had a rough day and now he would more than likely take it out on me. I sighed and could only hope that he doesn't leave visible marks like he did once before. The amount of lying I had to do to cover up our activities took a toll on me.

He unlocked the door and pulled me inside. "So how was your day," I asked timidly. I jumped slightly when he slammed the door. "How was my day? Oh let's see. I had to get painted for hours then went out and lost the match. How do you think my day was," he growled between gritted teeth as he pulled off his shirt. I could see his skin still stained from where the paint was. He slowly walked towards me, something dark flickered in his eyes. I slowly walked backwards until my back touched the wall and he slammed his hands on either side of my head. "Where do you think you're going, love," he grinned, looking down at me. "Umm well, I was gonna go get changed," I lied, trying not to anger him. "Need some help?" He gripped my white button down top roughly and pulled it open, buttons flying everywhere. I gasped and tried to cover up my chest, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall. "Don't you dare cover up what's mine," he warned before smashing our lips together. The kiss was intense and I began to melt, my legs becoming like jelly. I tried to wiggle my wrists out from under his grasp, but he tightened his grip and grunted against my lips. "You just don't understand, do you," he sighed and let go of my wrists. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder towards the bedroom. He yanked off my shoes and socks, dropping them to the floor as he reached our bed. He kicked off his shoes before he threw me down on the bed and stared at me. "I need some cheering up and you're going to do whatever I say to make me happy." I nodded, feeling excited and nervous about what to happen. This Finn, this demon, only came out whenever he had a rough day or when there's a full moon. Not only did he have a bad day, but there's a full moon tonight. Who knows what he has planned for me. I watched as he pulled off his belt and placed it on the bed. He reached over and rubbed my neck slowly before firmly squeezing my throat. I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into his skin as I moaned softly. He used his free hand to yank off my skirt, leaving me in only my bra and panties. He rubbed my core through my panties and chuckled. "What a little slut. I hardly touched you and you're already this wet. We're you thinking about this while you were at work? I didn't know I was dating such a naughty girl." I moaned softly as he squeezed my throat a little tighter, not too tight to leave bruises. "I wasn't, Finn. I swear." He smirked and pulled down my panties and began to rub my folds. He pushed me down on the bed by my throat and hovered over me as he slipped a finger inside me. "So wet so fast. I'm sure you wanted this to happen." I shook my head as he slowly let go of my throat. "No. I just, I...," I couldn't think of anything as he got off of me and removed his finger, bringing it to his mouth and licked it. "Hands and knees, now." I rolled over and got on all fours, trying to think of what he might have planned. Without any warning from him, the feeling of smooth leather cracked against my butt, causing me to yelp. I bit my lip as the stinging pain swept through me. The pain didn't go away when he struck me again, making me whimper as my pussy throbbed. He rubbed my ass slowly as pleasure took over. I felt his soft lips against my ass where he had whipped me, his tongue licking at the spot. I moaned and looked back as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed my hips, belt still in hand. He spread my cheeks and smirked. I took a deep breath as he thrust inside of me. I buried my face into the mattress and let out a soft scream as the pain of being so full slowly filled me, but was replaced by pleasure. I pulled away from the mattress slightly as my body rocked. He grunted as our bodies slapped together. He used the belt and wrapped it around my neck and pulled me up as he groaned. "I want to hear you scream my fucking name over and over again as I fuck the life out of you." I moaned at the sound of his thick Irish accent as he fucked me from behind. "Finn," I screamed as my first orgasm hit me and my pussy leaked from the intense pleasure. My body shook as my juices dripped onto the bed. "So naughty. Already coming so soon. Damn. I hope you still have energy because I'm not finished with you yet," he grunted as he yanked on the belt, pulling me towards him and crushed our lips together. His hand traveled down to my pussy and he shoved two fingers inside of me, scissoring them as he pumped them in and out of my wet cunt. I moaned against his lips and squirmed, trying to break free, but it was no use. He smiled against my lips and pulled away. "What's wrong," he chuckled darkly, "too much pleasure for you? You want me to fuck that tight pussy of yours?" I nodded, whining as he laughed. He let go of the belt and pushed me away, pulling his fingers and dick out of me. He moaned and licked his fingers. "You always taste so good," he mumbled as he slid off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. He opened up the bottom draw and shut it once he got what he was looking for. I was laying on the bed, trying to recover from the previous assault when I felt something large and smooth against my slick entrance. I was too tired to look back to see what it was as Finn continued to rub it against me. "It's play time," he teased and shoved the object inside of me. I wanted to move away from Finn, but he held me down and flipped a switch, then released me. The toy began to vibrate inside of me, making me moan. "Oh fuck," I moaned and grabbed the sheets. Finn sat on the bed and watched as I squirmed and moaned. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, pre cum forming on the tip. He groaned as our eyes locked on and he could see the lust in my eyes. He bit his lip and grabbed my arms, pulling me up until his cock was in my face. I grabbed it and began to stroke it, licking the pre cum off of the tip before bobbing my head. "Good girl," he moaned, putting his hand on my head, guiding me as he began to thrust into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his cock and moaned, the vibrations turning him on even more as he pushed me down and held me there as cum shot down my throat. "Shit," he groaned as he let go of me. I sat up and licked my lips. "Come to daddy," he moaned. I crawled on top of him and kissed him as he grabbed the toy and thrust it in and out. "I want the real thing," I moaned, making him chuckle. "Sure thing, love," he said, turning off the toy and pulled it out. I straddled him as he lined himself up and I sunk down on his cock, getting filled once again. He placed his hands on my hips as I rolled my hips, moaning at how nicely he filled me and how good he felt. "That's my girl," he moaned as he thrust under me. "Finn," I moaned, throwing my head back as I felt my second orgasm rise up. "Finn! Finn! Oh, Finn!" I screamed as I dug my nails into his skin, mouth open as I screamed and my orgasm hit. I collapsed on top of him and panted into his neck. "I'm still not done," he groaned as he flipped us over and he began to pound my pussy. My body felt like it would break as I reached my limit and couldn't hold out any longer. Finn slapped my face softly. "No falling asleep. I need to come. I want to look deep into your eyes when I come," he grunted as he kissed me. He pinched and twisted my nipple, making me moan and my eyes widen. His cock throbbed and he grunted as he stared deep into my eyes. He squeezed my shoulders and growled as he came. My third orgasm hit me and my vision blurred as my head began to swim from the pleasure and pure ecstasy. Finn pulled out his softened cock and laid on top of me, his head resting on my chest. "I'm calling in sick tomorrow," I sighed and pushed my hair back. "Good. Round 2 tomorrow after breakfast then," he chuckled. "Finn, I will have to go back to work one if these days. I will need my body at 100 percent to do my job." He shrugged and looked at me. "95 percent won't be so bad." I rolled my eyes, smiling before placing a kiss on his lips.


	30. The Club Benefits

I strapped on my black knee high boots and slipped on my Club shirt. I was a valet for AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson,and Finn Bálor, although they do not walk out together since WWE split them up. The Club still traveled to house shows together and we were still a team, whether on or off camera. Tonight I had to stand ringside with Luke and Karl for their match against Golden Truth. There was a knock at my door as I slipped a silver studded leather belt through the loops of my ripped black jeans. "You decent in there," Karl called out to me from the other side of the door. "Yeah, Karl," I replied as the door opened and Luke and Karl walked in. "Although it shouldn't matter since you two have barged in a few times before and I wasn't dressed." Luke pointed to Karl as he sat down. "That was all him. He wanted to sneak a peek," Luke accused. Karl glared at him then immediately denied it. "No I wasn't. I just wanted to see if you were ready for our match later." Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And take a sneak peek." "Shut up, Gallows," Karl scoffed and looked over at me. "Nice outfit. Missing one thing." I smirked and raised an eyebrow before I opened my mouth, "Leather jacket?" "Leather jacket," they said in unison, making me laugh. "Fine," I sighed and bent over and dug through my bag. Another knock was at my door and the sound of footsteps followed by the door opening and shutting. While I was looking through my clothes, I felt a pair of hands on my hips and someone's bulge pressed against my ass. I looked over and saw AJ smirking at me. "Hello, beautiful," he purred and let me go as I stood straight up, holding my black and red leather jacket. "Hey to you too, Handsy," I teased as I looked over and saw Finn standing next to Luke. "Hey, Finn." He smiled at me. "Hello, gorgeous. Let me guess, they talked you into the leather jacket." "You already know," I giggled as AJ took my jacket and looked over it. "It's a nice jacket. It would be better if it had our logo on the back." I folded my arms and looked at him. "You guys have different logos. I don't want to go out there with everyone's logo plastered on the back. It would ruin my look." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think you would look great with all of our logos on ya. It would let everyone know who ya belong to." AJ, Luke, and Karl nodded in agreement. "I'm not your property! I'm a person," I pouted. "No one's saying that you're not, baby doll," Luke said. "We're just saying that we don't want other teams to come after you or anything," Karl added. "You're our girl. No one else's," AJ said, playing with my lips. "No one else fits in with us, but you. Plus you're kind of stuck with us anyway," Finn added. "Not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing," I giggled. "Aw come on. You get to travel with two of the hottest guys ever. Oh and Karl and Luke could be your bodyguards or whatever," AJ said. "Oh shut up, AJ," Luke said as Karl laughed. "Oh. That just makes everything so much better," I scoffed as AJ rubbed my arms. "It's all about how you make of it," he smirked, looking at me. "Tell you what. After the show, the boys and I could make tonight the best night of your life. But for now," he said, throwing my jacket over my shoulders, "you and the boys need to focus on the match. Have fun out there." He kissed my cheek and walked over to Luke and Karl, doing the usual too sweet before walking out. Finn walked up to me and kissed my other cheek. "See you later tonight," he whispered, winking at me before walking out. "What's that all about," I asked, slipping on my jacket as Luke and Karl stood up. "All in due time. Let's go kick butt," Luke said, petting my head. I was confused but I decided to ignore it as we left my room and went out to go work the match.

The show ended with a victory for us and the Demon King Finn Bálor made an appearance. The crowd was awesome and the night was great. My adrenaline was pumping as Luke, Karl, and I headed towards our car. "Tonight is going to be a lot better," Karl said as he grabbed my bag. "Can anyone tell me what's going on," I whined as I saw that AJ and Finn were standing at the car. "Shot gun," Karl yelled out as Finn walked over to the other side and got in. AJ held open the door for me and I slid in next to Finn. Finn smiled at me and placed his hand on my bare leg and began to slid it towards my shorts. "You looked amazing out there," he whispered. "Thanks. Keep your hands to yourself, mister," I teased as AJ got in next to me and shut the door. "Oh come on. Is that any way to talk to the king," AJ chuckled and put his hand on my other leg. "Knock it off, guys," I giggled. Luke and Karl got into driver and passenger seats and the car rumbled to a start and Luke began to drive. "So about tonight being a night that I will never forget," I said, looking between AJ and Finn. "Well, you have to deal with us all of the time and we just think you deserve a reward," Finn said, pushing my hair back. "So you're throwing me a bone," I chuckled. "Or four if you catch my drift," AJ chuckled as he leaned over and pressed his soft lips against my neck. I sighed and felt another pair of lips against the other side of my neck as AJ's and Finn's hands slid up my thighs slowly. "Guys," I sighed as their hands rested on my thighs and AJ pulled away. "We just want to make you feel more relaxed around us," he whispered as he put his finger under my chin and turned my head so that I would face him. He pressed his lips against mine as Finn started sucking on my neck. I moaned softly as I felt a hand slip under my shirt and rubbed my nipple through my bra. "You guys are having way too much fun back there," Luke chuckled from the driver seat. "Yeah. Save some for the rest of us," Karl added, looking back at me. I pulled away slightly and winked. "I have plenty of energy and there's plenty of me to go around." Finn pulled away from me and smirked. "Wow. AJ, you picked a feisty one to join our club." AJ ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "Yeah. I'm glad I did. Hope you do have enough energy because you're going to need all of it for all of us, baby doll." The hand in my shirt slipped under my bra and pinched my nipple, making me gasp. "Sounds like someone is ready for this more than us," AJ whispered. "So who goes first," Finn asked, looking over at AJ. "Easy. You and AJ can go first. Gallows and I will go second round," Karl said. "Trust me. It'll be best for me to be last since I'm the biggest out of all of you," Luke stated. "Oh shut up," AJ scoffed. "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get a turn," Finn mumbled. I bit my bottom lip as we pulled up to the hotel. Luckily, our room were downstairs so we didn't have to go through a lobby. Luke and Karl were staying in a room next door to the one I was sharing with AJ and Finn.

My heart raced as the car came to a stop and was turned off. Finn removed his hand from my shirt and got out. AJ grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car before slipping his arm around my waist and walked towards our room. Finn was already inside, sitting on the edge of one of the beds as AJ and I walked inside. AJ pushed me towards Finn and walked back out. Finn grabbed my hips and smirked at me, squeezing my hips as he looked up at me. "Relax. We will take good care of you," he whispered and winked at me before undoing my belt and pulled it out of the loops, tossing it to the the floor. He stood up and picked me up, setting me on the edge of the bed where he was just sitting. He bent down and pulled off my shoes and socks for me, setting them to the side. "I need a favor from you, sweetheart," he said as he began to unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his belt, pulling his pants down slightly, his erection springing forward. I licked my lips as I saw a bead of pre cum form at the tip. I gave his dick a few quick strokes before sticking my tongue out and lick the tip slowly, swirling my tongue around it before taking him slowly into my mouth. He sucked in his breath and placed a hand on the back of my head as the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. He tangled his fingers in my hair as he began to thrust inside of my mouth. I massaged his balls and heard as he groaned my name. The door opened and I heard someone chuckle. "I was gonna ask if you broke her in yet, but I can tell that you didn't," AJ said as he walked over, followed by Karl and Luke. "She has such a velvet throat," he groaned as AJ climbed onto the bed and groped my chest. "I can't wait to find out for myself," he said, kissing my neck, "in the meantime." He lifted up my legs and pulled them back onto the bed until I was on my hands and knees, not pulling me away from Finn as he massaged my hips. "Remember, boys, don't mark her up and tonight is all about her," AJ chuckled as he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off of me. He moaned at the sight of my black laced panties and rubbed my ass slowly, gently squeezing. I felt his chest against my back as he pressed his lips against my neck, nipping at my soft skin. "How important is this tank top to you," he asked, sliding my top up slowly. Finn kept my head steady as he thrust and I wasn't able to properly answer AJ. I moaned again, making Finn groan and AJ chuckle. "I'll take that as 'not so important' which means that I can do this." He ripped my shirt and threw the now rags to the side, exposing the matching strapless bra underneath. He immediately unhooked it and it slid off of me and he grabbed my breast, squeezing gently. "Perfect shape and soft. Just the way you like them, Anderson," AJ said. He removed his hands and the bed shifted under me. I looked down and saw Karl under me. He sat up slightly, opening his mouth and took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck, making me moan even more. Finn grunted and spurts of hot cum hit the back of my throat. He tightened his grip on my head as he thrust faster. AJ pulled down my thong and rubbed my pussy slowly. "I hope you're ready for us," he mumbled. I felt his cock rub from my pussy up to my ass, the tip pushing against my puckered hole. He grabbed my hip and I felt his weight shift as he pushed inside of me. I let out a muffled moan and felt someone grab my wrist. "You're not leaving me out," Luke chuckled as he put his hard dick in my hand. I closed my hand around him and began to stroke him. My body burned with want and need as it rocked from the pleasure. "Anderson, got a free hand," AJ grunted. Karl didn't answer him as he shoved two fingers inside of me. I could have come right then and there, but somehow I managed to keep it together as AJ and Finn slammed into me. "She's so tight," AJ groaned as he squeezed my hips, kissing down my spine. Karl pulled his fingers out of me with a loud plop and sucked his fingers clean. "She tastes so good," he mumbled and pinched my nipples. AJ pulled out and reentered me, pushing deep inside of my pussy. "Oh shit," AJ groaned as he buried his face in my neck, thrusting away. I felt my energy as I focused on stroking Luke who was moaning my name. Come covered my fingers as his dick throbbed in my hand. Finn released my head and pull out of my mouth. Luke moved away and took Finn's place, grabbing my head and shoved his much larger dick in my mouth, making me gag. "Don't choke her too much, Luke," AJ laughed, his breath brushing my neck. "Damn. Your pussy feels amazing, baby doll," he groaned, "I kind of don't want to share you." "Oh, you're sharing," Luke chuckled, "Finn was right. Her mouth and throat are like velvet." AJ grunted in my ear and bit my neck, muffling the scream that threaten to escape as his dick throbbed. "Fuck," he groaned as he filled my pussy with his juices. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled out and got off of the bed. My pussy was throbbing painfully as I felt another pair of hands on my hips. "Round 2," Finn whispered into my ear and slammed deep inside of me. My walls squeezed around him, making it a little difficult for him to move. "I think I prefer your pussy than your mouth. You're squeezing me nicely," he moaned as he gave my ass a slap as he assaulted my already sore pussy. I moaned, making Luke thrust faster, gagging me again. "Easy there, soldier," AJ chuckled from the other bed. Karl released my nipple and slid off the bed, grabbing me hand. I already knew where this was going as I began to stroke his dick, mustering up the strength to keep at it. Finn's dick throbbed and each thrust in my tight pussy only pushed him closer to his release. I squeezed tightly around him and he groaned, releasing his come inside me. "Damn, that was great," he wanted, pulling out and got out of the bed.

Karl took Finn's place behind me and wasted little time as he thrust into me. I could tell that Karl wouldn't last long as his dick was throbbing inside of me, his thrusts getting sporadic. He bit my neck and sucked painfully as he fondled my breast. I moaned and clamped down on him, sending him over and his juices mixed in with AJ's and Finn's. He released my neck and pulled out. Luke let go of me and I collapsed on the bed, panting, my jaw hurting. "Last one," Luke said and picked me up, setting me on my back as he positioned himself between my legs. I took a deep breath as he slowly pushed inside. Despite the earlier attacks on my pussy, it painfully stretched as Luke filled me. I dig my nails into his shoulders as he thrust into me. I could tell that my body has taken a toll from all of the pleasure and I wasn't going to last long as my fourth orgasm was already rolling through me. Luke groaned and pinned my arms down as he sped up. I fell into a puddle of moans and swears as my fourth orgasm hit me. I squeezed my pussy, clamping down around Luke's thick length. He groaned and quickly pulled out, coming on my stomach. I sighed as he grabbed my torn top and wiped my stomach clean. "Wow. That was amazing," I panted, pushing my hair back as Luke and Karl began to get dressed. AJ and Finn sat on the bed and looked over at me. "The Club always deliver," AJ said, smiling at me. "Dude, he said don't mark her up," Finn said, looking at Karl and Luke, "who did that to her neck?" Luke and Karl looked at each other. "Umm," was all they said. "No worries. I can wear a choker necklace or put make up over it," I said, stretching and rolled over onto my side. "Told you that this would be the best night ever," AJ said. "And this doesn't have to be a one time thing," Finn added. "If you ever need us, any of us or all of us, we will be here for you," Luke continued. "You're part of the club now, baby. Consider this a free benefit," Karl stated. "I'll definitely keep that in mind," I giggled, "I'm so glad to be a part of this group. Now I can have any sexy guy I want whenever I want." The guys laughed and did the too sweet gesture.


	31. My New Champion

1, 2, 3. Here is your winner and new WWE Universal Champion, Finn Bálor! The locker room began to cheer as we all watched on as Finn held up the title after an impressive match against Seth Rollins. "That match was awesome," Sami Zayne said with a huge smile on his face as he watched his best friend on the monitor. "Yeah, but the crowd was kind of dead. They were more focused on the title belt than the actual match," I said, grabbing the towel and bottle of water that I had with me. "Yeah, but it was still awesome. Gonna go meet him at the curtain," he asked, watching me as I stood up. "Yeah. He's expecting me there anyway," I chuckled. "Give him a kiss for me," Sami teased. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the curtain to wait on the new champ. As I walked, I heard loud chatter ahead and looked up to see AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson already at the curtain, waiting for their friend. "Hey, guys," I called out to them as I walked up to them. "Well, well, well," Luke chuckled, petting my head, "here to meet your man?" "Yeah. I wanted to be the first one to congratulate him, but you three beat me here," I giggled. "We won't keep him long, we promise," AJ said, smiling at me. While we waited and chatted, soon more and more of the locker room came to greet the new champ. I soon found myself in the back of the large crowd. I stood on my toes trying to see Finn, but kept getting blocked. I sighed and stood away from the crowd, leaning against the wall. Soon the crowd erupted in cheers, which meant that Finn had just walked through the curtains. I heard congrats, hands clapping and cheers as he was greeted by his friends. I looked down at the floor, kind of upset that I wasn't the first face that he saw. The crowd began to disperse as everyone returned to what they were doing. Finn walked up to me and put his finger under my chin, making me look up at him. "Hello, beautiful," he chuckled, paint rubbing off on his face, "everyone beat you to me, huh?" I nodded, looking down at the title belt. "Congratulations," I said, putting a smile on my face. "Thank you." He attempted to kiss me, but I turned my head, holding up the towel. "Oh come on," he chuckled, taking the towel from me. "The last time you kissed me with the paint on, it covered more than just my lips," I smirked, referring to all of the prior times that he would kiss me after a match and the kiss turns into something more and paint ends up covering my clothes and my body. "I'm not complaining about it, though," he said, wiping off the paint from his mouth, "there. Now can I have a kiss?" I chuckled and obliged, giving him two pecks on the lips. "Wow. I get two. I must be the luckiest man ever," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around me as we began to walk towards his dressing room. "Well, Sami did tell me to give you a kiss for him," I giggled. "No. No. You should've kissed my cheek then," he groaned, wiping his mouth. "I rather kiss your lips," I laughed as we walked into his locker room. I sat down on the couch as he locked the door. "Wanna wash up so we can go watch the rest of the show with the others," I asked as he walked over and put the belt in my lap. "I have another idea," he smirked, winking at me as he went towards the shower. I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

I shrugged and began looking through Twitter, looking at all of the congrats and pictures from the fans. I switched over to Instagram and decided to take a picture with the title, showing my support for Finn. I held up my phone and put the title on my shoulder, smiling as I take the picture and post it, tagging Finn in it, of course. I put the belt back in my lap when I heard the shower turn off. I placed my phone on the table next to the couch when I heard Finn approach me. I looked over and saw that he was only in a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. "Well," I said, as he stared at me, "hurry up and get dress so we can go watch the rest of the show." He grabbed the belt from my lap and smirked. "I told you that I have something better in mind." I raised an eyebrow as he put the belt around his waist. "What are you doing?" He didn't respond to my question as he looked me over. "Are you wearing my shirt under that hoodie," he asked, pointing at the hoodie that I was wearing. "I'm in my sports bra that you love so much. Why?" He reached out and pulled my hoodie off of me. "Finn. What are you doing?!" He grabbed my bra and yanked it off. I grew embarrassed and covered my chest, my face turning red as I looked up at him. "This is way better than watching the show," he whispered leaning over to me, pushing me down onto the couch. He pressed his lips against mine as he hovered over me. I could feel the cold metal from the belt against my stomach, followed by his fingers rubbing my pussy through my yoga pants. I moaned and squirmed under him as the belt rubbed against my abs. "Finn," I whimpered softly against his lips, rubbing his chest slowly. He sat up and removed the towel from around his waist, his cock springing up and standing at attention. He removed my shoes, tossing them over his shoulders before pulling down my pants and panties. He began to kiss my neck, sliding down my body, peppering me in kisses before latching onto my right nipple and sucked forcefully. He forced two fingers into my soaked heat and thrust them in and out at a fast pace. I thrust back against his fingers as I squeezed his shoulders. "Finn, please," I moaned, looking into his lust filled eyes. "You're so beautiful darling. You're so warm and wet. I couldn't wait to get back here to you and have you all to myself." He pulled out his fingers and licked them before shoving them back inside of me. "Don't worry. Daddy will take care of you, real soon," he groaned as he watched his fingers go in and out of me. I whimpered and my body began to shake uncontrollably. "Finn." I gasped when he curled his fingers inside of me. My pussy tensed and squeezed around his fingers as I came over them. "Wow," he groaned as he slowly pulled out his fingers. He locked eyes with me and slowly licked his fingers. I moaned at the sight and watched as he positioned himself between my legs, the tip of his cock brushing against my entrance. The belt was resting against my stomach as he slid inside of me. "I'm going to fuck you like the champion that I am," he groaned, slowly thrusting. The belt brushed against me with each thrust. He leaned down and kissed me, groaning as he forced his tongue into my mouth, making me taste myself of his tongue. I wrapped my arms around him and arched my back as the thrusts became faster and harder. The belt slapped against my abs repeatedly as Finn pound into me. "This is amazing," he groaned, biting my neck. "You're so good, Finn. You make my pussy so wet," I moaned. "Tell me who's the best lover you've ever had," he grunted. "You are, Finn. You're the best in the world." He growled and thrust forcefully inside of me, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as his dick throbbed. "I love you, Finn," I moaned as my pussy squeezed him again. "Oh fuck. I love you too," he growled as he spilled inside me. He laid on top of me, burying his face in my neck. "Greatest champion ever," I whispered, petting his head. "I'm going to make you and our fans very proud. I promise," he said, kissing my neck. "Whether you have this belt or not, you will always be my champion and I will always be proud of you, no matter what." He smiled at me and kissed me. "We should get dressed and head out before someone comes looking for us." He pulled out of me and stood up. "Sami will be the only one looking. He's probably wondering if I gave you that kiss," I giggled. "Yeah. Next time, a kiss on the cheek would be fine," he sighed and looked down at me. "Um maybe you should wear one of my shirts," he said, pointed to my stomach. I looked down and the indentation of the title belt was on my stomach. "Finn!" He laughed as I playfully hit him before he kissed me.


	32. Cruiserweight Champion

"Here is your winner and new Cruiserweight Champion, Brian Kendrick!" I smiled from ear to ear, jumping up and down ring side as Brian was handed the title. I clapped as he slid out of the way and pulled me to him, pressing a kiss on my lips as we walked up the ramp. "Good job, baby," I said as we walked through the curtains. "Was there really any doubts about me winning," he said as he followed behind me. "Of course not. I knew you could do it. I always believed in you." He flipped his hair and smiled at me. "Thank you so much beautiful," he said, kissing me again, "I think it was due in part to having such a beautiful woman in my corner. Especially one in such a sexy outfit. Spin around for me." I giggled and twirled around. I was wearing my custom made Brian Kendrick shirt and a black miniskirt. He pulled me close to him, pressing his lips against my neck as his fingers massaged my hips. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass, stirring slightly as I rubbed my ass against him. "I think we should have a celebration tonight," he whispered in my ear. "I would like that," I said and turned around to kiss him. We were interrupted by a camera man who wanted to take a picture of him with his newly won title. "Wait for me in the locker room. We're getting out of here," he whispered before walking away. I walked to our locker room and waited for him, ready to leave. Minutes later, he walked in with his title over his shoulder. "Sorry for the wait. Let me get cleaned up and changed and we are out of here," he said, putting the title in my lap. He toed off his boots as he walked to the showers and stripped down and got into the shower. I looked down at the belt and an idea came to mind. He finished his shower and was dressed and ready to go. "Ready, my darling," he asked as he walked towards me, holding out his hand. "I'm so ready," I said and took his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet as we got our bags and left the arena and returned to our hotel room.

I traced the front part of the title belt with my finger the entire ride, smiling as he chuckled. "You really like that belt, don't you," he said. "Yeah. I think it looks great around you. I bet you can use this for something else though." He raised an eyebrow as he parked in the hotel parking lot. "Oh really? Like what?" I didn't answer him right away as I got out and walked to our hotel room without waiting for him. "Beautiful, wait up," he called out to me, but I kept going. I unlocked the door and went inside, leaving it slightly cracked as I took off my boots and placed the belt in the edge of the bed. I crawled to the middle of the bed and sat up on my knees and waited for him. I took my hair out of its ponytail holder and shook my head, my hair flowing down my shoulders. "Beautiful," he called out to me as he walked in with our bags and smiled at me. He shut the door and dropped our bags before pulling off his shoes and walked over to the bed. He licked his lips as he stood in front of me and kissed me passionately. My fingers found the bottom of his shirt and pulled up slowly, pulling away from him to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it. I ran my fingers through his hair before pulling him in for another kiss. "Mm beautiful. You really want me, don't you," he whispered. "Yeah. I want you," I replied then released his hair and turned around, shaking my hips as I unzipped my skirt and tossed it, leaving me in a black thong. I heard him suck in his breath before rubbing my ass slowly, smacking both cheeks. "Mm, Daddy," I moaned, earning another smack. "Oh so I'm your Daddy now? Is that what I am tonight?" He smacked my ass again, making me moan. "Yes, Daddy. I want you to spank me with your new belt," I said, pointing to the title belt. "Oh so that's what you want," he said, picking up the belt as I wiggled my butt for him. I gasped when I felt the sting of the first hit from the belt strap. A slow moan escaped me as Brian rubbed my ass. I could feel the wetness between my legs and tried to squeeze to relieve some of the pressure. I wasn't prepared for the second or third hit from the belt and tried to keep myself from coming just from those hits. "Daddy," I moaned, looking over my shoulder at Brian. "You want Daddy to help you," he asked, running his fingers over my soaked thong. "Yes, Daddy. Please," I begged. I heard the belt hit the floor along with his pants and underwear before he grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs off of the bed until I was bending over it. His hands slid up my sides, bunching up my shirt as he pulled it off of me. "You naughty girl," he whispered when he saw my matching black lace bra. "Were you thinking about seducing me tonight?" He smacked my ass and grabbed my hips, pressing his dick against my sensitive ass. "No, Daddy. It was the first thing I saw when I was getting dressed." He yanked down my thong and rubbed my soaked folds slowly. I moaned softly as he wrapped his other arm around my throat and pulled me up to him so my back pressed against his chest. "Why do I find that so hard to believe? I think you planned to seduce me so I would touch you. Is that why you looked extra beautiful today? Although, you should see how you look now. You look so beautiful and the sounds you're making," he whispered. I moaned as he walked me over to the mirror that was on the wall next to the dresser. "Look at yourself," commanded and I obliged. His arm was still around my throat as his fingers began to dip inside of me. "Daddy," I gasped as he plunged two fingers inside of me, his thumb rubbing my clit slowly. "You see how beautiful you look, baby? Look at how your beautiful pussy swallow my fingers. Look at how beautifully your pussy covers my fingers with your sweet juices." I forced my eyes to look down and watched as his fingers went in and out of me and felt my orgasm building. "Daddy," I moaned as he added a third finger, increasing the speed of his fingers, ny orgasm getting closer. "Daddy, can I come? Please can I come?" He groaned and whispered, "come on Daddy's fingers so he can taste you. Come for me, baby." I gasped and reached back as my orgasm hit me in waves as my wetness coated his fingers. "Good girl," he said, removing his fingers and licked them clean. "Now for the real fun," he said.

He grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes before rubbing the tip on my folds. "You want Daddy's dick? You want Daddy to fuck you until you can't stand anymore?" I nodded and looked back at him. "Yes, Daddy. Fuck me senseless." He smacked my ass. "Watch your mouth." "Sorry, Daddy," I moaned. He pushed inside of me in one fluid motion and let out a kow groan. "So tight," he grunted as he held my hips as he began to thrust into me, flipping his hair that fell in his face. I moaned and held on to the dresser as I stared at him through the mirror. "I love seeing your breast bounce every time I thrust into you. God, you're just beautiful," he said in between thrusts. I moaned as he leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking on the tender skin. "Daddy Brian!" Pleasure tore through me as he put extra power into his thrusts. "Thats right, baby. Scream for me," he said, licking my neck. I could see a bruise beginning to form from his mouth sucking my skin and nearly lost it. He reached under me and rubbed my clit, using his other hand to grab my hair and used it as leverage. "Daddy," I screamed, my body feeling as if it's ready to explode. "Come on my dick. Come all over my dick," he growled. He gave one hard thrust and it sent me over as my vision got hazy as my orgasm hit me hard and fast. He threw his head back as he kept thrusting, his dick throbbing inside of me. He quickly pulled out and turned me around, shoving me down onto my knees. I opened my mouth as he stroked his dick and aimed for my mouth as thick ropes of come hit my throat and mouth. I swallowed every drop before rising to my feet. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, throwing the covers over our bodies. "Best celebration ever," he said, kissing me. "Just wait until we get home where we can be as loud as we want," I chuckled. "Beautiful, if we keep this up, I won't have the energy to be champion." "At least your energy will be going to something more important," I said as he kissed me again. "Well, as long as I have you, I will always be champion."


	33. Caught Between The Two

I sighed as I tried my hardest to sleep while I was on a plane with the rest of the roster as we flew to Germany. I couldn't sleep very well due to the two guys that I was stuck sitting with, Baron Corbin and Big Cass. I could hear them whispering above me as I attempted to sleep, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. "Could you two be any louder," I sighed, whispering as I removed my eye mask to look at them. "Sorry," they mumbled, turning their attentions to me. "Didn't mean to wake up," Cass said, rubbing my head. As crazy as it may seem and sound, Cass and Baron were my best friends on the entire roster, hanging out whenever we had free time, although it always ended with me trying to stop them from arguing over the littlest things. "What's this argument about now," I said, raising an eyebrow, already knowing how this is going to go. "Who's sleeping where in our room," Cass said. "I said that I need to be by the air conditioner because I like to have the air on me," Baron said. "I do too and I'm taller so I should get it," Cass said. I shook my head as they started bickering again. "Guys, seriously? Are you five years old," I said rubbing my temples. Cass petted me and pulled me closer to him. "We didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I sighed and pulled the eye mask back over my eyes and leaned against Cass as I drifted back off to sleep. "Dude, no chick likes a guy who's a big teddy bear," Baron whispered. "Jealous because I get more attention from her than you," Cass said confidently. "Whatever. She hangs out with me more than you. You're always around Enzo. I don't see why you're not rooming with him," Baron grumbled. "Enzo's a light sleeper and claims that I snore so he roomed with Neville instead," Cass said. Baron looked down at the woman who was sleeping against Cass. "Who's she rooming with?" "No one. She getting a room all to herself," Cass replied. Baron smirked as he looked at her. "Oh no you don't. I know what you're thinking and don't you even dare," Cass warned. "You don't know what I have in mind. Mind your own business," Baron said before putting on his headphones and turned his head. Cass sighed as he petted my head as I slept, unaware of their conversation.

XXX

We finally landed and went to the hotel to check in and get settled. I was heading towards the elevator when I heard Baron call my name and I stopped and looked over my shoulder as he walked up to me. "Going to your room?" I nodded as he smiled and took my bags from you. "I'll help you. Cass is getting our room so while he's doing that, I thought I could hang out with you. I mean, if that's okay." I shrugged, looking up at him. "Sure, maybe you two can take a break from arguing," I said as the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. I pushed the button to the fourth floor and the doors shut. "So any plans for today since we don't have to work a show until tomorrow," he asked after a few minutes of silence. "I was thinking about going sightseeing and maybe go grab a bite to eat at a bar. Just going to relax," I said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Mind if I join you?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked down the hall to my room. "You want to go sightseeing with me? Are you feeling okay," I giggled as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Yeah. It's just that we never get the chance to hang out like this so why not," he said, closing the door. "Wow," I gasped, walking over to the large window that showed the town. Baron set my bags down and stood behind me as he looked out of the window with me. "Great view," he said, a smile on his face as he placed his large hands on my shoulders, "see? Perfect to go sightseeing together then grab a drink. So what do you say?" I turned around and nodded. "It's not like I will ever get this opportunity to sightsee with you again. Just let me change real quick and we can leave." "Want me to step outside?" I shook my head as I opened my suitcase and grabbed some black jeans and a muscle shirt. "I can change in the bathroom. It won't take long. Just hang out for a second." I went into the bathroom and shut the door and quickly got changed then fixed my hair, humming softly to myself. Meanwhile, Baron was sitting on the edge of the bed, texting Cass about what was going on, a smirk on his face. "Baron?" "Yeah?" "Should we invite Cass too? I would feel bad if he doesn't have plans," I said as I opened the door and stepped out. "He's fine. He'll probably hang out with Enzo. What, I'm no fun to be around alone, just the two of us?" I quickly shook my head as I threw my clothes in my bag. "I didn't mean it like that. Cass is my friend too. I was just thinking of him." "He's fine. Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand and practically pulled me out of the room. As we left my room, we ran into Cass who was walking our way. "Hey, Cass," I said, smiling at him. He smiled then the smile went away when he looked down at our joined hands. "Where are you two going," he asked as he closed the gap between us. "Out," Baron said, smirk on his face. Cass rolled his eyes as he walked passed us and unlocked the door right next to mine. "Have fun," he mumbled. "Wait. Why don't you join us? If you're not busy," I suggested then looked back when Baron squeezed my hand. "No that's okay. You two have fun," Cass said, smiling at me. "Well, will you at least consider meeting us for drinks later?" He smiled and nodded before stepping into the room and shut the door. "See? He's probably going to hang out with Enzo. Now let's go," Baron said, pulling me along. As much as I enjoy hanging out with Baron, I couldn't help, but winder how Cass was feeling. His smile went away when he saw Baron holding my hand and then he didn't want to hang out with us. I sighed as Baron pretty much dragged me around as we went sightseeing.

It was night time by the time Baron and I finished sightseeing and grabbed a bite to eat before returning to the hotel and hung out at the hotel bar. "Thank you so much for hanging out with me today, Baron. You didn't have to do that," I said as we sat across from each other at a private booth, waiting for our drinks. "No problem. I wanted to. Besides, can't have a pretty face like yours roaming these streets alone. Might be some crazy fans out there who might try to get you," he said as a server came by with shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Aw. My hero. Well thanks for playing bodyguard then," I chuckled as he poured us a shot each. "No problem. Now are you sure you can handle this? Maybe you should've gotten something else," he said as I picked up my glass. "I'm fine. I'm not a lightweight," I said and downed my shot, licking my lips and winked at him. "Woah," he said and downed his shot, filling our glasses back up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to get me drunk," I giggled, downing my shot. "No. We're just having fun," he chuckled, downing his shot and filled us up once more. I brought the glass to my lips then set it back down. "Quitting on me already," he teased, drinking his shot. "Cass," I yelled and waved my hand when I saw Cass walk in. He looked over and smiled before walking towards us. "Well, there goes the fun," Baron sighed as Cass walked up. "Hey, didn't expect to see you two here," he said, smiling at me. "I could say the same," Baron mumbled. "Want to join us," I asked, sliding to the middle. "Sure. Someone has to be the responsible one here," he said, sliding in and poured himself a shot. "I'm responsible," Baron said, glaring at him. "Come on. Don't start " I sighed, downing my shot. "Woah. Maybe you should slow down," Cass said, taking my glass away. "She's a grown woman. She knows when to cute herself off," Baron said. I shook my head as a server returned and Cass ordered a beer. "Yeah, but she's drinking that way too fast. She'll end up getting drunk. Then what will you do," Cass asked. "Easy. Carry her back to her room and make sure she can go to sleep," Baron replied simply, smirking at Cass. "Dude, helping and taking advantage of a drunk woman are two different things." "No one said anything about taking advantage. If she wants me, all she has to do is ask." I blushed and looked at them as they bickered. "Dude, women like to be pampered and spoiled and treated like a princess. Not to be manhandled by some brute like you," Cass said as the server set down the beer and he opened and took a big swig from it. "That's what you think. There are some women who find me attractive," Baron smirked, downing another shot. "They need their eyes checked then," Cass scoffed. "Don't be jealous that some women would like to be manhandled while you cuddle them and do their hair." Cass glared at Baron as he downed his beer, stating, "Oh please, I would get picked over you any day." Baron chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, if they need to be cuddled. But when they need to get fucked senseless, they come to me and I always leave them wanting more," Baron said, patting his chest. "That's because I prefer to not hurt a woman unlike you," Cass said, rolling his eyes. Baron looked at me and smirked. "You choose." "Huh," I said, cheeks red as I looked between them. "Which of us would you sleep with, me or him?" Cass looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious. Who would you pick," he asked. Never in my life did I think this would happen to me, but here I am, being forced to choose between two guys that I considered friends. "I...um...," I stuttered, scratching my head. "Go ahead and hurt his feelings and say me," Baron smirked. "She's not going to pick you," Cass said. "I um choose both." They stopped glaring at each other and looked at me. "Seriously," Cass said, staring at me. "Yeah. I mean you're both hot to me so why not get the best in both worlds, you know," I said, shrugging. Baron set down his empty glass and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and threw some cash on the table. Cass and I looked at him as he shrugged. "I mean I'm done if you are," he said, looking at Cass who then looked at me. "You do know what you're agreeing to, right? I mean we're no average guys." I smirked and shrugged. "Average guys bore me to tears. I want something bigger and better," I replied, winking at them. They seemed stunned by my reply as we got up from the booth and walked to the elevator. "This is awesome," Baron chuckled as we stepped inside of the elevator. Cass bent down to whisper in my ear, "are you truly serious about this? I mean this isn't the whiskey talking is it?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Relax. It takes 8 shots to get me drunk. I'm perfectly aware of my actions," I answered as the elevator doors opened and we got off, walking towards my room and walked inside.

I tossed my key onto the dresser before pulling off my shoes. "So who's first," I asked, turning to face them. Neither of them said a word as they watched me pull off my shirt. "What's the matter, boys? Can't handle little me? What happened to all of that talk about being able to please a woman," I smirked which sparked Baron's overconfident ego as he stepped up to me. "I can handle you," he growled before shoving me down onto my knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, my eyes widened at the large member that was just mere inches away from my face. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back to look up at him. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and suck my dick and you're going to love it. Got it," he growled and I nodded, opening my mouth and he plunged inside of my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and I gagged slightly. He groaned and began pumping his hips as he kept a tight grip on my hair. Cass walked up and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his dick, wrapping my tiny fingers around him and moved it up and down until I started stroking him off myself. I looked up at both men who had their eyes closed and their heads lulled back, mouths open as they groaned. I switched up, stroking off Baron as I sucked off Cass. I moaned as I felt a hand on my back and saw Baron reaching behind me and unhooked my bra, removing my hand from his dick momentarily so my bra could slide off of my arms. My hand went back to his dick as Cass throbbed in my mouth and he thrusted faster. I moaned around his dick and massaged his balls, making him groan and stopped thrusting as he filled my mouth and throat with his come. He pulled out and I turned my attention to Baron, deep throating him and stroked the rest that couldn't fit. He groaned as he slammed into my throat repeatedly before coming inside of my mouth. "Well," he panted as I wiped my mouth and stood up, "we know that your mouth is good, but what else is good?" Cass walked behind me and stripped down as Baron did the same in front of me until we were all naked. Baron reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tube. "Why do you have that," I asked before he spun me around to face Cass. "Bought it today when we went to that shop while you were browsing. Was hoping to use it when it was just us but didn't know that he was going to join, but whatever," he said as he popped the top of it. "Wow, dude. Desperate much," Cass scoffed. "No. Just being considerate like the nice guy that I am," Baron smirked before he pushed a finger into my puckered hole. I gasped and moaned as Cass bent down and pushed a finger inside of my pussy. I grabbed his shoulders as their thick fingers began to stretch me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as they added a second finger each, thrusting faster. "Baron...Cass," I moaned, unable to contain myself as a third finger was added. "Shit, you're so tight," Baron groaned, licking a line up my back, making me shiver. Cass licked my nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucked it, using his free hand to rub and pinch the other nipple. I could feel my orgasm slowly build as both men continued to stretch me to better fit them without causing me too much pain. I was gasping as my breath got caught in my throat and my body shook with need, wanting and needing them inside of me. Baron pulled out his fingers and I whined in protest at the empty feeling. "Relax. It's about to get a lot better," he chuckled as he lubed up his dick some more. Cass removed his fingers, sucking them clean as he stared into my eyes. "You taste so sweet, princess," he said, winking as Baron leaned against the wall, stroking his dick. Cass picked me up and carried me over to him, Baron aiming his lubed up dick over my puckered hole as Cass aimed at my pussy. Baron grabbed my hips and Cass lowered me onto their hard members, immediately catching my lips with his when I was about to let out a cry of pure pleasure at how full I felt. "Shit. She is tight," Cass said once he pulled away from me. "But man does she feel so good," Baron groaned as he massaged my hips as the initial pain quickly subsided and I nodded for them to move. I wrapped my legs around Cass as they pulled out slow then pushed back in. I moaned into the crook of Cass's neck as they fell in sync, pushing in and out of me and groaning above me. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, being fucked by two men who were over half my size, but here I was, getting savagely fucked and I was enjoying every minute of it. I pulled Cass into a kiss as my body rocked between them, shamelessly moaning their names, tensing up each time they bottom out. Baron's nails dug into my hips, surely to leave bruises, grunting with each powerful thrust, his hips spanking me painfully. Cass was more gentle with his thrusts, but he was still just a pleasurable as Baron, hitting my cervix repeatedly. "I'm going to come," I moaned and they stopped moving, pulling out of me before turning me around so I was facing Baron and my back was to Cass and they pushed back inside of me, speeding up their thrusts as Baron pulled me into a hot kiss, biting my lip and tugging it between his teeth before pulling it and letting it snap back. His rough nature was what attracted me to him so much. Cass was the complete opposite of Baron, more soft natured and kind which drew me to him. Being between them was the best thing to have ever happened to me and I loved it all. Seeing the pleasure on their faces and knowing that I'm the cause of it is just amazing to me. Baron reached down and pinched my clit, rubbing it roughly between his fingers. I threw my head back against Cass's shoulder and moaned loud as my hips bucked uncontrollably. "That's right, baby. Let them hear you," Baron chuckled then groaned as I drug my nails down his chest. My legs squeezed Baron's hips as my orgasm neared and I couldn't handle much more. Baron smirked and snapped his hips and that was all it took as I tightened around both of their dicks and my back arched. Cass covered my mouth with his hand and I screamed into it as my orgasm washed over me, my hips rolling as I rode out my pleasure. Cass let out a groan and pulled out, coming on my back, panting as he pushed his hair back before walking to the bathroom. Baron spun around and pinned my shoulders to the wall and he slammed into me, growling as his dick throbbed. I couldn't help the cries as my overly sensitive pussy got assaulted. "This is so not going to be an one and down, princess," Baron chuckled, kissing my neck, "I want to do this over and over and over and over." He pulled out of me and I slid down onto the floor as he fisted his dick, opening my mouth and shoved his dick inside, releasing his load into my mouth. I swallowed up everything as he pulled out and sighed just as Cass returned with a towel. He picked me up and cleaned me off before carrying me to the bed. Baron put on his boxers and slipped into bed next to me. "Dude, what are you doing? Our room is right next door," Cass said as he tossed the towel and got dressed. "I want to make sure our princess sleeps good tonight. So you can leave," Baron said as he rubbed my hips. "She's fine. Let's go." "I'm not leaving," Baron said, glaring at him. "Guys, you can't be seriously arguing now," I sighed, "look, I don't take up much space so Cass why don't you just jump on behind us? Baron isn't leaving so you might as well stay too." Cass glared at Baron before pulling off his shirt and got into bed behind me so I was sandwich between them. "He could've left," Baron mumbled. "Don't start. Go to sleep. How do you two have any energy left to even argue?" Cass kissed my cheek. "Sorry. I'll behave. Let's just go to sleep," he said, burying his face into my neck as Baron glared. "Fine," he said, burying his face into my chest, pulling my arms around his neck as he smirked at Cass. "My jealous boys," I giggled as Cass reached over and turned off the lamp and cuddled up close to me as we soon fell asleep, my heart happy and content with this arrangement.


	34. Christmas Love

I fixed the bow that I had tied into the front of my red satin robe and smiled as I fixed my hair. It was Christmas and I planned a very special night for my husband, Fandango. We had bought a cabin in Este Park, Colorado for a nice little romantic getaway for Christmas and I was in love with this trip. Underneath my robe, I had on a red lingerie corset that I was saving for this very night. I grabbed a bow and placed it on my chest before covering it up with the robe and looked in the mirror and smiled. "Hope he enjoys his present," I giggled before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I peeked out the door and saw him adding some wood to the fireplace. I took the chance and walked out into the living room while his back was turned and stood behind the couch. "Need a hand," I said and he chuckled. "No, baby. I got it," he said as the fire burned brightly, "just sit down and..." He stopped talking when he turned around and saw me in my robe. The light from the fire making my body glow as Fandango looked at me up and down as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "You look stunning," he whispered before kissing me. "Only for the hottest man around," I purred, looking up at him. His hands slid down my sides slowly as he chewed on his lip, growing need in his eyes. He reached for the bow on the front of my robe and pulled it until my robe fell open. His eyes widened as I slid the robe off of me and let it pool around my feet. "Wow," he whispered as he ran his hands down my sides, taking in the sight of me. I smiled and twirled around for him. "Well," I asked when he didn't say anything. "You always look so perfect in anything you wear, darling. But for you to do this for me, just...thank you," he said before kissing me. He pulled me close to him and I could feel his erection through his sweatpants. I reached down and began rubbing it, but he moved away. I pouted and he chuckled. "Baby, I think we should do something that we've never done. Wait right here," he said and quickly left. I sighed and sat down on the couch and waited for him to return.

The lights were turned off and the fireplace was the only source of light in the room. I looked over and watched as Fandango returned and laid down a large white blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and place a pillow on top before getting up to leave once more. I stared at the blanket until he returned with whipped cream and marshmallows, setting them to the side before holding out his hand towards me. I smiled and took it as he pulled me over to him, grabbing the bottom of my top and slowly pulled it up. "As beautiful as this looks on you, I have to remove," he whispered, pulling the top over my head and tossed it onto the couch. He cupped my face and kissed me before slowly leaning over until I was laying down , my head resting on the pillow as he straddled me. He sat up and pulled off the long sleeve shirt that he had on and licked his lips, grabbing the whipped cream, shaking it before pointing the nozzle towards my chest and began spraying my chest and stomach. The smell of cream hit my nose as he covered my nipples in the cool cream and sprayed a heart on my stomach. He grabbed two marshmallows and put them on my chest where my nipples were and licked his lips. "I've dreamt of doing this for so long. Now the time seems perfect," he whispered before leaning down and licked half of the heart away before crawling up and kissing me, the taste of whipped cream on his lips as he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth, making me moan as his hand traveled down my body and he rubbed my pussy through my panties, causing me to arch up and smear whipped cream on his chiseled chest. I chuckled softly when I saw the marshmallows stick to his chest like nipples when he pulled away from me. "This wasn't part of the plan, but I guess it's okay," he chuckled as I leaned forward and licked off some whipped cream and a marshmallow. "Still romantic," I said, licking my lips. He chuckled and slid down and used his tongue to clean off the rest of my chest and stomach. I moaned at the softness of his tongue against my skin. He licked up the last of the cream off of me and smiled as he licked his lips. I rolled him over onto his back and kissed his lips before kissing his neck down to his chest where there was still a bit of cream left and licked his chest clean. "Baby, the way the flames make your body glow is so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled me into an embrace, "which is why tonight..." He stopped and rolled us back over, "I plan to make sweet love to you right here in front of the burning fire, which symbolize the eternal flame of our love."

He kissed my neck slowly as he rubbed his chest against mine. My hands slid up and down his arms as my panties got wetter from the feel of his soft lips against my neck, his teeth grazed my skin before he began to suck a bruise onto it, marking his territory. I moaned and squirmed under him as he removed his lips and smiled at me. "Be patient, my love. I want to please every inch of your beautiful body." He slid down to my chest, kissing down the valley of my breast down my stomach until he reached the top of my thong. He grabbed the bands and began pulling them down, lifting my hips so he could pull them completely down and off of me. He spread my legs and put them over his shoulders before kissing my pussy, sticking his tongue out and licked it slowly. I gasped as he began to lap at my pussy, his tongue pushing passed the folds and plunged inside of me. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to me, taking his tongue deeper inside of me. "Don't stop," I moaned, rolling my hips as I rode his tongue. He groaned against my pussy, vibrations shaking me to the core as my pussy spasmed. "I'm going to come," I moaned, but he didn't break his stride as he shoved two fingers inside of me and thrusted them along with his tongue. I cried out his name in pleasure as my body shook and I came, panting as I tried to catch my breath. Fandango sat up, smiling as he wiped his mouth. "That's my baby girl," he chuckled before standing up and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. I started to sit up, but he shook his head and dropped down on his knees on top of me. "I'm a little impatient," he whispered, kissing my lips tenderly, "I have to be inside of you, right now." I grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed a line on his cheek and licked it off as he settled down on top of me, his dick poking my entrance as we shared a sweet, whipped cream kiss. As we kissed, he pushed inside of me and we moaned against each other's mouths as we stared deep into each other's eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around me as he began thrusting slowly inside of me, making me feel every inch of him slide in and out of me. "No matter how many times we make love, you're always so tight for me," he groaned. "Only for you, baby," I moaned as he picked up the pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and panted against his neck as pleasure rocked me. "I love you so much, darling. I'm so glad that you're all mine," he grunted out between each thrust. "I love you too! I love you so much. You make me so happy and feel so loved. I don't want anyone else but you, baby," I moaned. "Me too, baby. I'm not letting you go for anything in the world. You're my life. You're my world. I'm so glad to have you." He pressed his lips against mine as we reached our orgasm together. He pulled out of me slowly and rolled over, pulling me on top of him as he peppered me in kisses. "Best Christmas ever," I said, smiling at him. "And to think we have many more to come," he chuckled, playing with my hair as we watched the fire burn in the fireplace.


	35. Cheer Up

I stood in silence from across the room as I watched Finn Bálor struggle with his workout. He's been training for his in ring return after his injury at SummerSlam, but now that he was able to actually work out again, he was always here in the performance center pushing himself through each work out. As he was lifting a weight, he looked up and noticed me staring with a concerned look on my face and he flashed me a smile, attempting to reassure me that everything was fine. I nodded slowly and went back to my own workout, still worrying about Finn. As his girlfriend, I always try my hardest to make sure that he's okay and everything was fine. I know that his heart is in that ring, but sometimes he forgets to listen to his body and stop while he's ahead. I sat down on the floor and began stretching when I heard Finn swear, which was very rare unless he was extremely frustrated. I looked up and saw him rubbing his shoulder and immediately got up and walked over to him. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Do I need to get help," I immediately asked once I reached him. He chuckled and looked at me with that usual bright smile of his. "No, love. I'm fine. Just frustrated with this stupid work out. I'm ready to get back in the ring where I belong before I get left behind," he said, grabbing my hand. "Finn, that's impossible. You have a rematch since you technically didn't lose the title. You just need to be patient and let your body heal so you don't reinjure yourself," I said as he let out a sigh. "I know, I know. I just miss the ring, but you're right. I shouldn't push myself too much or else I hurt myself and make ya worry even more." He grabbed my hips and looked up at me. "I really am sorry for making you worry so much about me through the entire ordeal. Also, thank you for helping me this entire time." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "No need to apologise. I'm your girlfriend after all. It's my job to worry about my hurt baby," I said, running my fingers through his hair, "but it's also my job to cheer you up and I know exactly what to do. With that being said, let's go shower and go home for the day." He looked like he wanted to reject the idea, but kept his mouth closed and nodded as we gathered our things and hit the showers.

After we showered and changed, I drove us back home and told him to wait in the kitchen at the table while I went into our bedroom and opened the closet. I pulled out a large box that I had stashed away from Finn months ago when he first got injured. It was a box of Legos that I had bought on the road while Finn was still in the hospital after his surgery and figured that it would cheer him up on a day like this. I walked out of our bedroom and walked to the kitchen where he was sitting silently, tapping on the table until he looked up at me and smiled when he saw the box in my hands. "Ya always manage to keep surprising me," he chuckled when I slid the box towards him and sat down next to him as his eyes brightened up when he opened up the box and grabbed the directions. "I bought this just in case you may be feeling down," I giggled as I started to carefully open up packs of Legos for him and placed them on the table as he read the directions. "A spaceship," he mumbled to himself and looked at the pieces that I had scattered on the table, "think you can help me make the wings?" I smiled and nodded as we began assembling the parts, chatting idly about where we would put it once we were done.

While we were almost done with putting together the spaceship, Finn had stopped working on the ship and was staring at me while I concentrated. When I finally looked up, he flashed me a smile and reached over to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "What," I giggled, setting down the body of the spaceship on the table as he moved closer to me. "It's just that...," He began, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say, "although I've been stuck unable to wrestle for the fans, being here with ya, spending time together like this...Well it just makes me happy, despite being hurt. These past few months have been enjoyable and I haven't been in a bad mood or walking around moping and I have you to thank for that." He leaned over and kissed my cheek before kissing my lips. His hand slid to the back of my head and stayed there as he used his free hand to rub my thigh gently. "Finn, what are you doing, mister," I teased as I moved away slightly. "I just want to thank ya in a way that only I can," he chuckled and stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up to my feet before kissing my knuckles, "I have been unable to fulfill my duties as a boyfriend, but now that I'm somewhat better, I can take care of ya." Before I could respond, he picked me up and carried me bridal style towards our room. "Finn! I can walk," I squealed, worrying about his shoulder. "I'm fine. Let me do this for ya, love." We reached the room and he dropped me on top of the bed before reaching down and removed my shoes before he stepped out of his own. His hands slid up and down my bare legs as he admired them, bending down and kissed up the left leg first, stopping at my shorts before moving over and kissed up my right leg. I giggled when his beard rubbed against my skin as he reached my shorts and unbuttoned them, unzipping them before he began to tug them down. I lifted my hips to aid him as he snatched my panties and pulled them down with my shorts. "I've been waiting for this since I was able to start working out," he mumbled as he put my legs on his shoulders and buried his face into my core. I immediately dug my fingers into his hair and moaned as he began to devour my pussy. "Finn," I cried out, his beard scrubbing me raw as he looked up at me, seeing the pleasure on my face. "I miss the sounds that beautiful mouth of yours made," he groaned, watching me slowly become undone by his wicked tongue that he worked in and out of my tight pussy, making me weak. His hands reached up and massaged my hips as his tongue went deeper inside of me. "Finn, I can't...," I moaned, need and pleasure running through me like a freight train as my walls began to close around his tongue. "Come for me, love. I want to taste how sweet you are," he mumbled, sucking on my clit painfully. I grabbed the bed sheets under me and twisted them in my hands as my mouth fell open, but no sound came out as I came. Finn groaned as he licked up my juices before sitting up, wiping his mouth and smirked at me. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder before palming the erection through his sweatpants. I sat up and removed my shirt and bra before pulling Finn towards me for a hot kiss, the taste of me still lingering on his tongue, as I pulled him onto the bed and pushed him down gently, hovering over him as his hands massaged my ass. I broke the kiss and kissed down his chest and stomach before reaching his sweats and pulled on the band, letting him lift up so I could pull them off, his dick springing to life as I removed the sweats. "No underwear," I teased, shaking my head as he smirked. "I was kind of hoping that we would end up here when ya said that ya would cheer me up." I giggled and stroked his dick slowly. "Well, I did have that planned for another time, but right now is perfect." I licked his dick slowly, staring directly in his eyes while I did it, making him groan. He watched intently as I wrapped my lips around the tip and slowly sunk down, taking every inch of him into my mouth until the tip hit the back of my throat and his eyes fluttered to a close as his hand rested on top of my head as I sucked him off. "Oh how I've missed this," he whispered, thrusting into my mouth. I moaned each time he hit the back of my throat, earning a groan from him. "Shit," he groaned and pushed himself deep down my throat and growled as his came inside of my mouth. I licked his dick clean before sitting up and crawled on top of him. "I said that I wanted to please ya, not the other way around," he chuckled as I lined him up with my entrance. "Well, let me ride you then. That's how you can please me," I whispered before lowering myself down onto him, moaning at how full I was after so long. He grabbed my hips as we moaned in pleasure of our bodies joining together once again. I placed my hands on his chest and began bouncing on top of him. He groaned and watched me bouncing on top of him, his eyes occasionally drifting down to watch my breast bounce. "I've always preferred ya on top riding me to oblivion," he confessed, his fingers digging into my hips as I rolled them, bouncing faster. I threw my head back and gave in to the pleasure, scratching down his chest just the way he loved, making him growl. "That's it, love. Get off. I want ya coming all over my dick," he growled, reaching behind me and smacked my ass, squeezing it as he thrusted under me. "Fuck," I moaned as the tip of his dick brushed against my g-spot repeatedly. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on either sides of his head before leaning down and captured his lips, our tongues battling for control. Our moans filled the room, drowning out the sounds of the bed creaking and the head board hitting the wall from the intensity of our love making that we've missed so much. "Finn," I moaned and he knew what I was trying to tell him. "Not so fast, love," he chuckled and I looked at him, pouting slightly. He smiled and wiggled his wrists free before flipping us over and immediately began to pound inside of me, biting my shoulder to mark me as his and only his. "Finn!" He chuckled as I cried out under him, wrapping my arms around him. He grunted with each powerful thrust as his muscles tensed up and his dick throbbed. My walls squeezed his dick, making it harder for him to move as he kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth as my orgasm rolled through me as his thrusts became more sporadic. "Come with me, love. Come all over my cock," he grunted between thrusts. I dug my nails into his arms as we reached our state of bliss, our lips colliding as we came down from our high. He pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. "That was amazing," I sighed as he looked up at me. "I'm glad to be able to satisfy ya," he chuckled, "maybe we can get back to our daily routine." "As long as your shoulder can hold up because we have a lot of months to make up for,"I winked. "Oh trust me. My shoulder can hold up for my love."


	36. Soon to Be Dad

"Oh my God," Sasha, Charlotte, Dana, Alicia, Nia, and Bayley all screamed and each hugged me when I told them the news that I was pregnant. I had just given WWE the words of the pregnancy first so I could take a leave to take care of myself. Word went around that I was going to be gone for awhile and the girls immediately bombarded me with questions and I finally told them that I was pregnant. "I'm so happy for you. And for Seth," Sasha said, smiling at me. "I know that you will bring the baby around us, right," Nia asked. "Of course she is. The baby will have the most amazing aunts in the world," Dana said. "I can't wait to introduce the baby to the Hug Life," Bayley giggled. "You will probably have to pry the baby away from Seth first," Sasha teased. "Actually...," I sighed, sitting down and looked down. "What's wrong? Isn't Seth excited," Bayley asked, looking at me. "He doesn't know," I confessed. "What?! Why didn't you tell him? You can't hide it from him. I'm sure he's already wondering why you're taking time off, not to mention that little stomach that you're already developing. How have you been hiding that anyways," Charlotte asked. "He is and I just brushed it off. I've been wearing his shirts and large plaid shirts. Then whenever he tries to hug me, I just turn so he doesn't feel my stomach. The reason why I didn't tell him is because...Well you all know of his past. I mean it's no big secret," I sighed, looking down at the small swell of my stomach. "Ooh. So you're having doubts that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with the baby or you," Nia said and I nodded. "I love you, girl, but you're crazy," Sasha said, resting her head on my shoulder, "I'm sure Seth will be jumping for joy over this. I'm sure he will make a great dad." "I don't know. If you have a son, he might have him doing CrossFit when he first learn how to walk," Dana said, making me smile. "That's just what I need, worrying about two guys jumping off of high places instead of one," I chuckled. "Yeah, but you seriously need to tell him. He might jump for joy or pass out from excitement. Who knows? I mean this is the guy who gets overly excited over dogs and videogames," Bayley said, hugging me. I sighed and looked up at the girls around me and smiled. "You're right. I'll tell him now." "Need reinforcement," Sasha asked and I shook my head. "No. I can handle it. But all of you need to figure who will be in charge of the baby shower," I giggled and stood up. "Me," they all said in unison then stared at each other. "Have fun with that," I giggled and left the room.

I walked down the hall, trying to remain as calm as possible when I heard loud yelling from one of the locker rooms. I peeked inside and saw New Day, Brian, Cedric, Enzo, and Seth all crowded around a television as Brian and Cedric played Madden. I walked in and tapped Enzo on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, mama. How you doin," he said, hugging me. "I'm okay. You guys having fun as always, I see," I giggled as Big E walked over and hugged me, luckily not as tightly as he usually does. Seth was so into the game that he didn't notice that I was there until Big E tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over at me and smiled, moving away from the others and pulled me to the side. "Hey, beautiful. What's up," he said, kissing my cheek. "Hey, babe. Um I need to tell you something very important. It has something to do with why I won't be wrestling for awhile," I said, rubbing his hand against my cheek. He frowned slightly when my eyes wavered and I looked down. "What is it?" When I didn't say anything, he put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "Come on, baby. You can tell me anything. You know that," he smiled, kissing my lips. I took a deep breath and unzipped my jacket and pulled my shirt up slightly to show the small bump. "I'm pregnant. I was scared to tell you because I thought that you might break up with me and wouldn't want anything to do with the baby and..." My words were cut off when he kissed me repeatedly. "Are you crazy? I wouldn't leave you for anyone in the world. I know my past experience may have caused you to doubt me, but I promise you that I wouldn't hurt you. And now, I'm going to be a dad. This is all I've ever wanted," he smiled brightly, putting his hand on my stomach, "a part of you and a part of me. A growing part of us inside of you. You just made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed me again and hugged me. "Get a room," Kofi yelled at us. Seth turned to the guys, putting an arm around me. "Hey man. This is a time for celebration. I'm going to be a dad," he said proudly and everyone looked at me. "I call dibs on teaching your child about videogames," Xavier said and I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I get to teach the baby how to be a Certified G like Uncle Enzo," Enzo said, hugging me, "but seriously, congrats you two." Everyone congratulated us and we left the room, Seth proudly walking around while holding my hand. "Baby, you will never have to worry about me ever messing what we have up. I will do my best to make you happy. Although I have no idea what to do as a dad, but I'll learn. I'm going to try really hard and I'm sure everyone will help give us tips and the girls will be happy to help." Just then, Sasha ran up to us. "Girl, I need you. Tell everyone else that I'm the God mother which means I'm in charge of the baby shower." I looked up at Seth and he tried to hide the huge grin on his face. I sighed as Sasha grabbed my hand. "I'll catch you later, baby. I have to go tell Roman and the others the good news," he said and kissed my forehead before Sasha pulled me along. "See? Told you that he would be excited. Now let's go talk baby shower," she giggled as we walked back to the women's locker room, my confidence over the moon now that a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders and I can begin this new chapter with Seth and our child.


	37. Massive Egos

My head was throbbing as my two co-workers and best friends bickered like children while we were out for a night on the town after working a house show. I stared down into my drink silently as they continued to argue. I was at the point that I didn't bother to break it up anymore because I was getting sick of it. I had zoned out and continued to drink, getting lost in my thoughts when one of my friends, AJ Styles, called my name. "Huh," I said, looking over at him. "Tell this moron that I'm right," he said. "I got your moron right here," our other friend, Baron Corbin, said, holding up a fist. "Guys, stop," I sighed, shaking my head. "Just tell him..." "Don't know what you're arguing about this time and I don't give two fucks. Can we just enjoy our drinks," I said, downing my drink and poured another shot. "Wow. Someone's in a bad mood tonight,"AJ scoffed. "I'm fine. Just not in the mood for either of yours shit tonight. You invited me to come out for drinks and now you're arguing about only God knows what. Spare me because I'm not interested," I said and held up my hand when AJ went to speak. "Wow. She told you," Baron chuckled before taking a swig of his beer. "Shut up," AJ pouted as I rolled my eyes. "Would it kill you two to get along, at least while I'm around. Geez. You act so grouchy and moody. Maybe you need to get laid so you can get some of that frustration out of you." Both of them choked on their drinks and coughed as they looked at me. "I've never heard you talk like that before," AJ said. "I like this side of you," Baron chuckled as he got closer to me, "so are you available?" "Dude," AJ scoffed. I chuckled and winked at Baron. "Well, AJ, good luck in whatever you have planned. We have some business to take care of," he said, grabbing my hand. "No way. She's staying here with me. Use your hands like you're used to doing," AJ snapped, grabbing my other hand and kept me in my seat. "What did you just say," Baron growled, both men glaring at each other. I stared between the two of them, the scene in front of me turning me on as I frantically squeezed my legs to get some type of pressure to my pussy. I bit my lip as they continued to harp at each other. "Dude, she wants to spend the night with me. I'm so sorry, pretty boy, but she needs a real man," Baron smirked. "She needs a man, not some brute smothering her in a failed attempt to please her," AJ scoffed. "Right. She needs some soccer mom hair having pretty boy bore her in bed. Yeah, that's exactly what she needs," Baron said, rolling his eyes. "Guys! I can take you both," I blurted out then covered my mouth as they looked at me. "Did you hear what I just heard," AJ asked, looking at Baron before looking back at me. "Loud and clear," Baron said, a smirk teasing his lips, "So who's driving? I mean we could use my room, so that's covered." Baron grabbed my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips, kissing them tenderly. "Since we're using your room, you can drive then," AJ said, sliding the car keys to Baron before snatching my hand from him. Baron glared at AJ and pushed the keys back towards him. "Wow. Still jealous, I see. I feel like I'm the mature one in this situation," I sighed and stood up from my seat and walked away, not looking behind me as I kept my stride, knowing that they would follow me. I stood outside, pulling out my phone and pretended to call for a ride when a large hand grabbed it out of my hand. I smirked to myself before going completely blank face as I turned around and held out my hand. "Phone please," I said firmly, looking up at Baron. "Now where do you think you're going, beautiful," AJ said as he walked up to us. "Find a real man to satisfy me. I was going to see if Mojo was busy," I smirked, looking between the two, anger filling their eyes. "Dude, did she really just say 'Mojo'? That idiot," AJ scoffed and I shrugged. "I don't know. I heard he was pretty good at making a woman happy," I said nonchalantly. Baron and AJ glared at me as I continued the charade. "Yep. I heard he's the guy to see if I want to get my world rocked so I think I'm going to go hang out with him for the night so if I can have my phone back please?" I held out my hand again at Baron, but he made no effort in handing over my phone. He grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along as we headed towards a car with AJ following closely behind us. "You know what? I'll go ahead and drive," Baron said, turning to AJ, "you can break her in for me since I have a lot to work with." AJ rolled his eyes as he handed over the keys and he pulled me closer to him, his hands palming my ass as Baron walked to the driver side. "Let's go," he snapped and got in the car. AJ sighed as he opened the back down and helped me inside before turning me around and climbing on top of me. Baron pulled out of the bar parking lot as AJ crushed his lips against mine. He thrusted his hips, his erection rubbing against my clothed pussy as he pushed my dress up. I moaned against his lips as he used his hand to rub my folds through my thong. "Damn. Corbin, she's soaked," he commented as he rubbed me faster and faster. "Fuck," I whimpered as I bucked up, needing to feel more. "Damn. Someone's horny," he chuckled as he pushed my thong to the side and slipped his fingers inside of me, a wet sound filling the car, making both men groan as AJ thrusted his fingers. I moaned and pushed back against his hand as I rode his fingers. "That's right, baby, ride my fingers," he groaned as he sucked on my neck painfully hard. I arched up as I felt my first orgasm rising. "Oh no you don't," he growled as he pulled out his fingers. I moaned at the sight of him sucking his digits into his mouth as he removed his belt and unzipped his jeans. "I'll give you something way better." He pulled out his dick and pushed inside of me, groaning in my ear as he rolled his hips, finding a steady rhythm. "Save some for me," Baron chuckled. "I'll think about it. Pussy too good. Don't want to share," AJ mumbled as he kissed me. "You're sharing of else I'm tossing your ass out." "Can you two just stop fighting? Both of you will fuck me," I snapped as I dug my nails into AJ's arms. "Shit. Yes ma'am," he hissed as Baron finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. "Put your dick away and let's go," Baron ordered as he turned off the engine. AJ reluctantly pulled out of me and tucked himself back into his jeans as I straightened out my dress. Baron opened the door and pulled me out, shutting the door in AJ's face before we walked towards a room. "Fucking asshole," AJ called out as he hurried to catch up. Baron scooped me up and put me over his shoulder as he kept his stride towards the room and went inside, once again closing the door in AJ's face.

He removed his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed as he set me down in front of him. He removed his belt and unzipped as he stared at me. "Naked and on all fours now." I pulled my dress over my head and tossed it before reaching behind me and unhooked my bra, letting it slide off of me and onto the floor. I grabbed the bands of my thong and wiggled them off before dropping on all fours. He tugged off his boxers and jeans and kicked them off as his dick sprung up for attention. "It's not going to suck itself," he said, putting his hand on my head and eased me forward as I opened my mouth and he pushed it inside of my mouth. "Shit," he groaned as I started moving my head up and down. The door opened and closed as AJ stormed in, but stopped when he saw me. "Hey, man. Thanks for joining us," Baron smirked then turned his attention back to me. AJ ignored Baron as he focused on me and began stripping down and slid behind me. He kissed up my spine as his hands rested on my hips. Baron had a death grip on my hair as he began thrusting hard into my mouth, making me gag each time he hit the back of my throat. AJ rubbed the tip of his dick at me entrance slowly, making me frustrated until I had enough and pushed back. "Relax, baby. I'll have you coming in no time," he chuckled as he squeezed my hips as he slammed into me. I moaned loud, vibrations going straight to Baron's dick as he growled and thrust faster than AJ was as my orgasm quickly build. I looked up at Baron, pleading for my release but he completely ignored me, focusing on his own pleasure as his dick throbbed in my mouth. I whimpered softly as AJ released my hips and reached under me, pinching and pulling on my nipples as his thrusts became sloppy. "Shit. I'm about to bust," he groaned, "I want you to come all over my dick." He bit my shoulder and that was my undoing. My mouth fell open as I cried out in pleasure and came on AJ's dick. "Oh fuck," he groaned and quickly pulled out. He picked me up as Baron adjusted onto the bed before AJ put me on top of him. Baron grabbed my hips and lowered me down onto his hard member. "Oh fuck," I hissed as he stretched me as I was fully seated on top of him. It didn't take me long to adjust to him as I slowly began to ride him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to him, capturing my lips as the bed dipped and I felt a pair of hands on my hips. "Hope you're ready for this," AJ chuckled as he pressed his dick against my puckered hole and slowly sunk inside of me. I gasped and cried out, muffling my screams by burying my face into the crook of Baron's shoulder as both men began slamming into me. Never in my wildest of dreams would I ever imagine being sandwiched between two hot wrestlers but I wasn't complaining as they both gave me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. The thrusts got harder and sloppier as I tightened around them. My moved on its own accord as I thrust back to meet AJ's thrusts as his hips spanked my ass. "Fuck, I'm so close," I whimpered, moving faster and faster as my pleasure took over my body. Baron licked his thumb and rubbed my clit vigorously as AJ spanked me. "Fucking shit," I cried out as everything stopped as our orgasms hit. "Shit," Baron said as he pulled out, stroking his dick as his hot come landed on my stomach. AJ pulled out and came over my back before sliding off of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and returned with a towel and cleaned me off before tossing the towel. Baron pulled me up the bed and tossed the covers over me before retrieving his boxers and put them on before sliding into bed next to me. AJ climbed in behind me and nestled into me and placed a kiss on my shoulder. "We're much better than that idiot Mojo, right," he asked and I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't know how he is in bed." "You said that you heard that he could rock your world," Baron said and I smiled innocently. "Did I say that? Oops. Must've been the liquor talking." "You tricked is," AJ said and I giggled. "Fine. You caught me. I just wanted to get fucked by two hotties. Can you blame me?" AJ looked at Baron who just shrugged. "No. I guess we can let you slide. This time," he said. "But next time, just ask," Baron said and I nodded. "Well, what's the plan for tomorrow night?" "I have a show to work tomorrow," AJ stated. "I'm free," Baron said which made AJ mad. "Well, I'm free tomorrow too then!" I sighed as they began to argue all over again.


	38. The Shield's Toy

I hummed to myself as I walked aimlessly around backstage for Tribute to the Troops. As I walked around, I heard a voice call my name and stopped. I turned around and smiled as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns walk up to me. "Hey, baby girl," Roman said as he pulled me to him and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Roman," I giggled as Seth grabbed my hips and spun me around to face him, pulling into his arms as he pressed his lips to my neck. "Hey, Seth," I said as he pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes when Dean picked me up and spun me around before putting me down and kissed my lips, tugging my lower lip with a growl. "Hey to you too, Dean," I whispered against his lips. I had a special relationship with these three since I used to be paired with them when they were The Shield. It started as a simple accident one night where Dean and Roman walked in on Seth and I in bed. It soon became the occasional threesomes or foursomes, special treatments backstages, etc. I was in sweet, blissful heaven and treated like a queen whenever it comes to these three and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. "What are you three up to?" Seth pulled me to him, putting an arm around my waist. "Just getting ready to shoot this segment and the big dog tear up the ring with Cass. What are you doing besides being so beautiful?" I shrugged sheepishly as I looked at them. "Just wandering around. I'm not needed for the night so I might just go back to the hotel and go to bed." Dean smirked and folded his arms. "Need some company?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No. I'm not in the mood to deal with you," I said, sticking my tongue out. "Easy there, baby girl. That tongue will be put to work if you keep sticking it out," Roman chuckled. I bit my lip as he undressed me with his eyes. "I'll be good. I'm gonna go now. Good luck with your match tonight." Roman pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. "I don't need luck knowing that a beautiful girl like you will cheer me on," he mumbled before releasing me. Dean spun me around. "Are you sure that you don't want me over? We can watch a movie. Or we can make our own then send it to Seth," he chuckled, earning a punch from Seth. "I'm fine. I'll see you all later," I winked before turning around and walking away. "Who's going first," Dean asked, looking between Seth and Roman. "Seth should. She's comfortable around you and will let her guard down. Dean and I will join up with you afterwards," Roman said and Seth nodded with a cocky smile on his face.

XXX

I hummed softly to myself as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed the hair dryer and dried my hair, getting myself ready for bed. I shut it off and set it down as a knock at the door grabbed my attention as I hurried out of the bathroom. "Just a minute," I said as I pulled on some panties and a satin night gown before putting a robe over it and went to the door and answered it. "Yes," I said as I opened the door to see Seth, "what are you doing here?" He flashed his usual cocky smile as I walked away, letting him close the door behind him. "Just coming to check on my favorite girl. Is that so bad," he said as I sat on the edge of the bed, raising an eyebrow. "I said that I didn't want company," I said as he say next to me. "Technically, you told Dean that he couldn't come. Didn't say anything about me coming," he said, his eyes drifting up and down my body, "were you getting ready for bed? I didn't mean to disturb you." I shook my head as he rested his hand on my thigh. "Well, I just got out of the shower so yeah, I guess you can say that." He pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear and smiled. "Why? It's still early. Can't just sleep the night away. That's boring," he chuckled as his lips ghost on my cheek. "Well, what am I supposed to do then? I just took a shower and washed my hair so going out in the cold is out of the question," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Well... I'm here with you. We can come... Up with something," he chuckled as he placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb before turning my head and kissed me, nipping at my bottom lip. "What are you doing, Mr. Rollins," I said teasingly as he pulled away from me. "Well, if you let me, I'll be rocking your world right now," he chuckled as he rubbed my thigh and gently squeezed. "Oh. You're going to rock my world now," I giggled. "What, don't want me to? Or do you want more?" I bit my lip and shrugged as I played with the hem of my robe. "Hmm. Could it be that you want more than just me? Don't be shy now. Just say the word and I'll make it happen," he said, tilting my head so I looked him in the eyes. "I... Want... You, Dean, and Roman," I said, blushing, attempting a fantasy that I've always had. He pulled me onto his lap and pulled me into another hot kiss. His hand reach down and he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hard member. He pushed my panties to the side and pushed his dick inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as he began bouncing me in his lap. "You like that, huh," he groaned, squeezing my hips. "Yes! I like it so much," I moaned, taking over as I fucked myself on his dick. "Good because there's plenty more to come," he smirked. Right then, a knock came from the door and Seth smiled. "Why don't you get that," he said as he pulled out of me and laid back in the bed, stroking his dick lazily. I stood up, fixing my robe and panties before I walked over to the door and opened it. Dean immediately pressed his lips to mine as he pushed us back into the room, making me shiver from both the kiss and how cold he felt as he grabbed the strings of my robe and pulled it causing my robe to fall open and he wrapped his arms around me. "Geez, Dean. At least let her say hey before you attack her," Roman said from behind us. Dean tore his lips away from me and rested his head on top of mine as he looked over at Roman. "Sorry," he mumbled as he slid my robe off of me, letting it pool on the floor. Seth and Roman whistled when they saw my night gown as Roman pulled me to him, pressing me against him as he grabbed my ass, groaning as he squeezed it, licking his lips before kissing mine. I moaned softly as I melted into the kiss, his grip on my ass loosened as he slid my gown up slightly, exposing my ass to Seth and Dean before placing a hard smack on it, making me moan against his lips. "Gonna be a good girl for us tonight, baby girl," he mumbled against my lips and I nodded, "that's our girl." He grabbed my gown and pulled it over my head, tossing it over his shoulder before he tugged my panties down and I stepped out of them as he growled, staring at my chest. "You're so perfect, baby girl. We're going to take good care of you," he said, unbuckling his belt as he stared at me. I swallowed hard as I heard sounds from behind us but I kept my eyes fixed on Roman. "Knees, now," he commanded and I dropped down, staring up at him as he unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. He gripped his hard erection through his boxers and smirked when I licked my lips. "This what you want?" I nodded as he pulled down his boxers and his dick sprung to life. Without any instructions, I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue and Roman surged forward, groaning as he pushed deep inside of my mouth, causing me to gag when he reached the back of my throat. He grabbed my hair and kept a right grip on it as he thrusted into my mouth. I moaned and looked around to see a naked Dean and Seth on either sides as they grabbed my hands and placed them on their members. "No way you're leaving us out," Dean growled as he and Seth thrusted into my hands as Roman thrusted into my mouth. I moaned as I looked up at the three men above me, Dean and Seth had their eyes closed while Roman watched me. "You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth," he mumbled as he thrusted faster into my mouth, loving each time he made me gag. Pre cum covered my hands and I could taste Roman's come in my mouth as his dick throbbed before he quickly pulled it out and stroked it. He let out a low growl as he came all over my chest. He grabbed Seth's head and pushed him down next to me. "Clean up," he ordered and Seth nodded as he leaned over and began licking the cum off of my tits slowly until he licked off the last drop then kissed me passionately, groaning into each other's mouths.

Dean moved to stand in front of us as he pulled Seth away me slightly and shoved his dick in between us. Our lips joined together again around Dean's dick as he thrusted slowly. He groaned as Seth and I licked him up and down before kissing at the tip of his dick. "Fuck this. I'm fucking someone right now," he growled between gritted teeth before pulling me feet. He spun me around and bent me over the bed, squeezing and smacking my ass as he growled. "Seth, get under there," he ordered and Seth moved to sit with his face directly under my pussy. I gasped when I felt his tongue drawing circles on my clit and buried my face into the mattress. The bed shifted and a hand gripped my hair and pulled me up. "You're not done yet," Roman said as he shoved his dick back into my mouth. I rested my arms on his strong thighs as I bobbed my head up and down. Dean placed his hands on my hips and slammed into me and began thrusting hard into me. "Oh fuck," I cried out as the combination of Dean fucking my pussy and Seth sucking my clit pushed me close to the edge. I swirled my tongue around the tip of Roman's dick before plunging back down on it. I've never had this large amount in my entire life and I was loving every second of it. I scratched Roman's thighs with my nails, making him groan as he pulled me up by my hair. Dean snaked an arm around me and placed his hand on my throat, pulling me up in an almost standing position and kissed my lips. Roman leaned over and captured my right nipple in his mouth as he twisted the left nipple. I whimpered against Dean's lips as my orgasm hit and I came over his dick. "Damn," he sighed and pulled out of me. Seth lapped up my juices before turning his attention to Dean, crawling towards him and slowly licked his dick, collecting my juices off of his dick before standing up and kissed him. Dean grabbed their dicks and stroked them in his hands, both moaning behind Roman and I.

Roman pulled me onto the bed as his erection rested heavily against his abdomen as I straddled his hips. "Ready for me, baby girl? Think you can handle all of me," he asked, massaging my hips. I gave a firm nod and he flipped me over onto my hands and knees, wrapping his arms around me as he slammed himself inside of me. My mouth was immediately covered when Seth kissed me as he bent over the bed, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He grunted as Dean pushed himself inside of him. Seth and I moaned into each other's mouths as our lips parted and came together due to the powerful thrusts we were getting. "That's it, baby girl. Take all of me," he groaned as he slammed into me repeatedly. I moaned and broke the kiss from Seth to bury my face into the mattress, but Roman grabbed my hair and yanked me back up and my lips were once again on Seth. Our tongues fought for dominance as our lovers dominated our bodies. I was in a state of bliss and pleasure that I have never been in and I was in heaven. Roman reached under and rubbed my clit roughly as his thrusts became more sporadic. I cried out against Seth's lips as my body tensed and my walls clamped down on Roman's dick, making it harder for him to move. "That's right, baby girl. Come all over my fat dick," he growled into my ear before biting my neck. That was the finally blow as I screamed into Seth's mouth as my hardest orgasm hit and wash over me. Roman growled and pulled out momentarily to flip me over and re-enter me, pounding relentlessly into me. I clawed at his chest and arched up, managing to get Seth's throbbing dick inside of my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. A chain reaction was set off as Dean stilled inside of Seth, groaning as Seth came inside of my mouth which had me coming over Roman's dick. He cursed and quickly pulled out of me as thick ropes of come landed on my abdomen. Seth leaned down and licked up every drop of come before Roman pulled me up and into his arms. "Happy now," he asked, kissing my cheek as Seth pulled on his boxers. "Yes, very. Also very tired," I sighed, pushing my hair back. "Want us to stay with you? I'll happily stay," Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his lap as Roman got up and grabbed his boxers. "Or I can stay with you," Seth volunteered, "We can go get breakfast together in the morning." "Or I'll stay and protect you from these two," Roman smirked. I sighed, too tired to make up my mind as I snuggled into Dean. "Doesn't matter,"I mumbled and yawned. "You heard her. Bye," Dean waved them off as he pulled the covers up and climbed into bed, laying me on my back as he laid next to me, holding me close to him. "No way I'm leaving him with you alone," Roman said and climbed into bed behind me, "You can leave then, Seth." Seth pouted and shook his head. "So not fair," he mumbled. I pushed off of Dean and laid on my back, holding out my arms for Seth. He smiled and climbed on top of me, slipping under the covers as he laid his head on my chest. "I think we fucked up, Dean," Roman said as Seth wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah. I didn't think this one through," Dean sighed and nuzzled up to my neck. "Relax, boys. There's plenty of me to go around," I sighed as I kissed each of them before we fell asleep.


	39. Birthday Girl

"Happy birthday, girlie," Sasha squealed as she ran up and jumped on me, squeezing the life out of me. "Thanks, boo. And before you even ask, no, I don't feel old yet," I giggled as I hugged my best friend. "Thanks for ruining my fun," she said, rolling her eyes, "so what's the plan for tonight since you and your better half aren't scheduled for anything until 205 tomorrow?" "I don't know. TJ hasn't gave any clues at all and trust me, I've been trying to figure out what's the plan for weeks now and couldn't find anything," I sighed, thinking about all of my failed attempts to figure out what my boyfriend, TJ Perkins, had planned, but couldn't find out a single thing. "I told you to talk to Enzo since they're such good friends," she said. "Every time I try to ask Enzo, we end up talking about something completely different. You know how he is, never stop talking and half of the time you have no idea what he's talking about." She giggled as she nodded. "True. Well, looks like you're about to find out." I raised an eyebrow as I was grabbed from behind and lifted off my feet. "Why?!" Sasha laughed as I struggle with the strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked back and saw TJ smiling at me before setting me down on my feet, keeping his hands on my hips. "I was looking for you," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. "So you had to sneak up on me and pick me up with my guard down," I said, pouting playfully. "I knew it would make Sasha laugh so I had to," he said, giving Sasha a high five. "You two will be the death of me," I sighed as Sasha giggled. "Yep. Thank you for that. I'll see you two lovebirds later," she winked before hugging me and walked off. I turned back to TJ who held up two leopard print bags. "Enzo and Carmella," I asked as I took the bags from him. "Yes. Carmella said that you have to wear it tonight for when we go out," he said, putting his arm over my shoulders as we started walking. "Go out? Where are we going?" "Just go get changed into that and meet me in the parking lot," he smirked, kissing my forehead before leaving. I looked at the bags and shrugged as I walked into the women's locker room. Nia, Charlotte, Dana and Bayley all wished me happy birthday as I walked in. "Oh no. What did Enzo get you," Nia laughed when she saw the bags. "I have no idea. I'm nervous. Something tells me that Carmella got me an outfit and wants me to wear this tonight for whatever TJ has planned," I said as I took off my shoes and carried Carmella's gift into the showers with me, placing it on the sink before stripping down and walked to a shower to wash up.

I finished up my shower and dried off as I walked over to the sink. I pulled out a large black box from the bag and a note was attached to the top of it. "For your special night. You can thank me later. Happy birthday, boo" was what was written on it with red lips on it. I sighed as I removed the top and pulled out a little black dress. What really caught my eyes was what was underneath the dress which was black lace bra and thong. "I'm going to kill her for this," I mumbled under my breath, a smile playing with my mouth as I put on the lingerie and the black dress. The dress barely reached my knees which showed off my legs nicely as it hugged my body, my curves on full display as I turned my attention to Enzo's gift. I pulled out a white box and opened it, revealing black and white Nike high dunk heels. I shook my head as I pulled out a note that was inside the box. "Happy birthday and have a great night. I'm sure TJ will once he sees you" with a wink face was on it as I chuckled to myself, putting on the heels. I fixed my hair and put on some lip gloss before walking out. "Wow," were the reaction I got when everyone saw me. "You're so spoiled," Sasha teased as she pulled out her phone and took pictures of me. "Yeah, but I have to figure out of they did this for me or for TJ because I feel like they're setting me up for something extremely sexy," I giggled as I posed. "Probably. Just don't come back pregnant. We still have to destroy people together," Nia teased. "Shut up. We're careful," I said as I posed with her then Charlotte, Dana, Bayley, and finally Sasha. "Good because we need you around here. Especially me since you're my work out partner," Dana said. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'll talk to you all later," I said as I gathered my things. "Call me. I want all of the details. Including the sex," Sasha yelled as I headed towards the door. "Not happening," I giggled before walking out.

My heels clicked as I walked down the hall only to be stopped by Enzo and Cass. "Looking good, mama. Heading out already," Enzo said as he hugged me. "Yeah. Thanks for the heels. I've been searching for a pair of these for the longest." "Anything for the birthday girl," he chuckled as I hugged Cass. "We won't keep you long since TJ is probably waiting for you. Happy birthday. Have a great night," Cass said as I kept walking. "Thanks, guys. I'll talk to you later." I hummed to myself as I walked outside and spotted TJ standing by our car, dressed in black pants with a white shirt. I couldn't help the smile that formed as I walked up to him. "Looking good, handsome," I said as he looked up from his phone at me, nearly dropping it when he got one look at me. "Wow...," he finally said as he put his phone away and grabbed my hips, his eyes scanning my entire body before settling on my eyes, "you look incredible." "Thank you." He pulled me close to him before capturing my lips, his hands massaging my hips. "I don't know if I want to take you out now, looking this good," he mumbled against my lips. "Hmm well we could go back to the hotel for some fun. I'm not really in the mood to eat anyways," I whispered as he pushed me back against the car and kissed me, pressing his crotch into me, his erection pressing against my thigh. "Yeah. Definitely can't go out when you're like this," I whispered against his lips as I rubbed his erection through his pants. He groaned and reached behind me, squeezing my ass before pulling away. "Let's get going. You're in for a long night," he smirked as he grabbed my bags. "Looking forward it," I winked as I walked over to the passenger side and got in. He got into the driver seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What did you have planned for tonight anyways," I asked as he drove. "Take you out dancing," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "You know that I don't dance in public. At home or backstage while I'm goofing around with you and Enzo, yes, but not in public." "Come on, beautiful. You're a great dancer. I love watching you, especially when you shake those sexy hips of yours. But we will go dancing another time. Right now, I have to have you all to myself," he said as we pulled up to the hotel and parked, "after seeing you like this, nothing else matters except to see you without that dress on." I smirked and leaned over and kissed his lips, quickly pulling away when I felt his tongue trying to invade my mouth. "You have to get our bags and bring them into the room, TJ," I said and quickly got out. "I'll get them in the morning. My main focus is the birthday girl," he said as he got out and shut his door, walking up to me and placed his hands on my hips, but I pulled them off. "uh uh. Bags, baby. I may have something sexy in there. Did you think about that? You know how adventurous I am," I teased, licking the lobe of his ear, making him shiver. "I'll get the bags then. Here's the keycard," he said quickly, handing me the card before going to the trunk. I headed to our room and went inside.

I kept the door slightly cracked as I removed my heels and placed them near the door before grabbing the straps of my dress and pulled them down, tugging at the sides of the dress before I was only left in the sexy lingerie and climbed into bed, waiting for him. "I got the bags, baby. Anything else you need before I completely dom..." He stopped talking and dropped our bags onto the floor as the door closed behind him as he stared at me. "Thank you for bringing my bags, but I don't think I'll need them for tonight," I teased as he kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt while he walked over to the foot of the bed. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me down until he was standing between my legs. "What's the matter? See something you like," I smirked as he squeezed my thighs and licked his lips. He leaned down and kissed me, pushing me down until I was on my back and we were chest to chest. His tongue penetrated my lips and probed my mouth as his hand slid down my body until he reached my thong and he slowly rubbed my folds through my thong. I moaned into his mouth and arched up against him as his fingers sped up, sending shivers up and down my spine. He pulled away and smiled at my reaction when he pushed my thong to the side and rubbed circles on my clit. "TJ," I moaned as he pressed his lips to my neck, kissing down to my chest, nipping at my skin before sucking a bruise on both breast just above my nipples. My body shook as need and want flooded me as he continued to tease me. He removed his fingers, chuckling when I let out a soft whine.

"Don't worry, baby. You're going to get something way better," he whispered before getting off of me. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he removed his pants, gripping his hard erection in his boxers. "This what you want, beautiful?" I nodded as he pulled down his boxers and grabbed his cock, giving it a few short strokes. I licked my lips and went to take over stroking it, but he stopped me. "It's your birthday. It's my turn to please you," he whispered as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra, pulling it off and tossed it over his shoulder. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he climbed into bed and laid me down, kissing my lips, cheek and neck before sliding down my body. He removed my thong and tossed it before putting my legs on his shoulders. He wasted little time as his mouth attacked my core. My back arched completely off of the bed as my fingers went to his hair. "TJ," I cried out as he moaned against my pussy, the vibrations making me shiver as his mouth closed around my clit. "TJ," I gasped as he pushed a finger inside of me and thrust it in and out of me. He hummed against my clit as waves of pleasure flowed through my veins. He looked at me and smirked at the look of pure pleasure I had as he inserted a second finger. My mind became clouded as my body buzzed for more. I could feel my orgasm nearing and I removed my hands from his head and gripped the bed sheets, twisting them in my hands which was my usual tell tell sign that I was on the verge of coming.

TJ saw the signal and felt my walls squeezing his fingers and he removed them and removed his mouth from my clit, wiping his mouth as I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hold on, baby. If you're going to come, I want you to come all over my dick," he smirked as he stroked his hard member before pushing inside of me. I grabbed his shoulders and moaned as he pushed every inch of himself inside. "No matter how many times we make love, you're always so tight," he groaned as he pulled out slightly and pushed back inside before finding his rhythm. "TJ! Harder, please," I begged, digging my nails into his shoulders. He groaned and snapped his hips, hitting my sweet spot with each hard thrust. "You like that, baby? Is the birthday girl enjoying her gift," he grunted out between gritted teeth. "Yes! Yes! Please don't start! I need more of you," I cried out as he wrapped his arms around me. "That's what I like to hear from my princess," he grunted as he spend up his thrusts and attacked his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth at the taste of me on his lips lingered. The world around us seem to fade as we became lost in our state of pure bliss and love as our passion heightened and filled the room. "I love you so much, princess," he whispered as we reached out climax together. "I love you too," I whispered before pulling him in for one last kiss as we came together. He pulled out of me and held me in his arms as we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up when I felt something hard against my back. I grabbed it and brought it in front of me to reveal what looked like a Mario question block. "Huh," I said as I sat up and switched on the lamp next to me. TJ had his back turned to me and I could hear his soft snoring as I looked at the box. I grabbed the top of it and opened it to see a little Yoshi inside and immediately smiled. "So cute," I giggled as I pulled it out and my eyes widened when I saw that in Yoshi's hands was a diamond ring. I looked at the top of the box and saw the question "Will you be my player 2 for life" as TJ stirred next to me. I looked over and saw him smiling at me as he sat up and took Yoshi out of my hand. "Well?" I smiled as he held out Yoshi and the ring out towards me. "You're such a dork, but that's what I love about you. So yes. I'll be your player two for life," I giggled as he grabbed the ring and slipped it on my finger then kissed me. "You just made me the happiest man on the planet. I feel like I've just leveled up in life because of you." "There you go being an adorable dork again," I teased. "Yeah, but I'm your adorable dork," he chuckled, "and you're stuck with this adorable dork for life." "Hmm I think I can live with that. You are my player one after all and the best partner I've ever had in this game called Life." He kissed my cheek and chuckled. "Who's being an adorable dork now?" "I guess your dorky habits rub off on me sometimes," I giggled as I looked down at my ring. "This marks the start of our new life together and I can't wait to spend every moment with you." I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "I wouldn't spend my life with anyone else but you. I love you, TJ." "I love you too, my beautiful queen," he said as he planted another kiss on my lips.


	40. Story Time with Marty Scurll

I sighed and plopped down on the couch in frustration and boredom in the living room of the home that I shared with my boyfriend, Marty Scurll. This was the first time in a while that he's been home after going on tour, but he locked himself away in the study with a new book that he bought on the road. I love Marty to death and I know that he loves me, but whenever he finds a new book, it's like I no longer existed until he finished the book. I didn't mind his reading, but I was growing more and more frustrated. It's been weeks since we've had sex or since he's even touched me in a romantic way. Books always came between us, but I never complained. Tonight, I could no longer take it and I needed his touch so badly. I stayed on the couch and began to formulate a plan. "Let's see how much he can read once I'm done with him," I smirked as I hopped up and ran upstairs to our bedroom and quickly took a shower. I used scented body wash that had me smelling like strawberries which he loves and hummed to myself as I washed up nice and clean, my plan slowly coming to life. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower quickly drying off and brushed my hair. I walked into the bedroom and slipped on a pair of black laced panties and walked into the closet, grabbing one of his button down shirts and put it on, only buttoning one button and checked myself out in the mirror. The shirt just barely covered up my ass and my chest peeked out slightly. "No way he can ignore me now," I smirked as I left the bedroom and headed for the study. I slowly opened the door and sure enough there he was, sitting on the couch, focused on that book. "Hey, Marty," I said innocently as I closed the door quietly behind me and walked over to him. "Hello, love," he said, not looking away from the book. I plopped down next to him, leaning over and rested my head on his shoulder. "What are you reading?" "This is about a detective who's trying to solve some murders and kidnappings that's been happening who ends up getting help from this woman who's sister has been taken and many think that she's dead." He inhaled deeply then finally looked over at me. "You smell delicious and look absolutely stunning," he said as he looked over me. "Thank you. It's late. Let's go to bed. I've missed you," I pouted, knowing that would be his weakness. "I know darling, but I'm almost done. I'll come to bed when I'm done and take care of you," he said and kissed my cheek before turning his attention back to the book. I glared at him and stood up, folding my arms. "Come to bed, now," I demanded, acting like a spoiled brat. "Darling, I'll be there in a few. I'm almost done." I wanted to snatch that book out of his hand and throw it, but a new idea came to mind as I looked at how relaxed he was and smirked. He was so consumed by the book that he paid no attention to me as I dropped down to my knees between his legs and quickly pulled out his softened dick from the inside of his sweatpants. I licked my lips and slowly licked the tip before taking him completely into my mouth, startling him as he tore his eyes away from the book and focused on me. "What's gotten into you," he sighed as his dick started to harden in my mouth. I moaned softly as I bobbed my head before looking at him and winked, releasing his dick and licked from base to tip slowly not breaking eye contact before I deep throat him once again. "I know that you said that you missed me, but I didn't know this is what you meant," he groaned, placing his hand on the back of my head. I smirked and smacked his hand away. "Finish your book," I ordered, licking him again. "Fuck that book. This is more important." I stopped and looked at him. "Read." He looked at me and sighed when he saw that I wasn't moving and picked up the book and started reading again. I took him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his hard erection as he began to squirm. I could feel myself become more and more turned on as he began to mumble to himself, flipping the page as his dick throbbed in my mouth. I continued to suck him off until I saw that he was at the end of the book. I smirked as the second part of my plan was about to happen. He would put that book down and turn his attention to me, thinking he would have me right here and now, but that was not going to happen. I waited for my moment to strike which would make him mad, but I'll get what I want.

I watched as his eyes went over the last sentence of the book and he shut it and that was when I struck. He groaned and sat the book down, ready to focus on me. I released his dick and crawled backwards on my hands and knees, crawling under the table. "What the hell are you doing? Get back here," he growled as I stood up and turned around, smirking as I wiggled my hips and ran out of the room giggling. "Get back here!" I giggled as I ran down the hall to our bedroom and shut the door. I pulled the covers down to the foot of the king sized bed before climbing on it and sat in the middle of it, patiently waiting for Marty. I smiled innocently as the door flew open and he walked in, kicking the door shut as he walked towards the bed, kicking off his sandals. "Do you think that was funny? Getting me worked up like that then leave," he said, cupping my face. "You wouldn't pay me any attention. You haven't touched me in weeks because you're usually too tired. You're not tired now. You just wanted to read that stupid book and ignore me," I pouted. He blinked and stared at me. "I've been frustrated for weeks now. I didn't want to touch myself because it's not the same as when you touch me," I confessed, folding my arms across my chest. "Oh love. I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you, especially with that book. I should've noticed that you needed me," he said, kissing my forehead before picking me up, "how about I make it up to you?" I smiled and nodded before kissing him. He climbed into bed and laid me down before sitting up. "Remind me to buy more button down shirts for you," he smirked as he unbuttoned the single button that held the shirt closed and bit his lip, "damn. I've missed this body a lot." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it before leaning down and took my right nipple into his mouth and played with my left nipple. "Marty," I gasped as he gently tugged on my nipples, working me into a frenzy as I squirmed under him. His beard brushed my skin gently as he released my nipples and kissed up my chest to my neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark. He reached down and grabbed the bands of my panties and tugged them down as I lifted my hips to make it easier until he tossed them to the floor and rubbed my folds. "Someone's been wanting me," he smirked and quickly removed his sweats and underwear, stroking his dick. "Marty, please. I want you so badly," I begged, watching him jerk off. "Really, darling? You want me to fuck the living shit out of you to make up for the weeks that I haven't been properly taking care of you," he smirked, hovering over me, his dick resting against my pussy as he slowly thrust his hips, his dick rubbing against my pussy and clit sending shivers up and down my spine. My mind grew fuzzy and I couldn't think properly as he teased me. "Marty! Please," I cried out, clawing at his arms. "Use your words, love, otherwise I won't be able to take care of my baby," he smirked, knowing what I wanted, but rather hear me beg for it. That was his biggest turn on, working me up until I was a begging mess under his control. Not only did he play a villain on tv, but he also played the villain in the bedroom which was a turn on for me. "Marty, please fuck me hard and rough. I need you inside of me now," I pleaded as I looked him in the eyes. He nodded and without any warning, he slammed inside of me, immediately thrusting hard and fast. "Oh fuck," I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nice and tight. Just like I like it," he groaned in my ear, licking the shell of it then tugged at the lobe. My fingers found their way into his hair and gently tugged as my body felt like it would go through the bed from the force of his thrusts. "Marty, you feel so good," I moaned as he pulled my arms away from him and pinned them down. "Just wait because there's a lot more coming," he smirked and pressed his lips hard against mine before sitting up and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him with each hard thrust. I gasped and arched my back, gripping the mattress. "That's my girl. Take it all," he chuckled as he slammed into me. "I'm gonna...," I whispered, unable to finish as pleasure took over. I gasped when he pulled out of me. "Why did you stop?!" He chuckled and flipped me over, pushing back inside of me and thrusted harder inside of me, his hips spanking my ass as I moaned under him. "Oh God. Marty." "That's right, love. Say my name. Scream my name. Let the neighbors hear who's responsible for giving you so much pleasure," he growled, slamming into me repeatedly. "Marty!" I gasped as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. His dull fingernails dug into my hips, leaving more marks as his relentless assault continued. "Marty, please," I begged, on the verge of breaking under him. I heard him chuckle and smack my ass hard, rubbing at the tender flesh. "Not yet, love. Not yet," he growled, flipping me over once again and pushed all the way inside, wrapping my legs around his waist and his lips were on mine again.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, love. I'll do better next time," he groaned between thrusts, "I'll come home and make love to you wherever you're. I'll join you in the shower and pin you against the wall, making you scream over and over." "Marty... I love you," I confessed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too, darling. Now and always," he groaned, smashing our lips together as the height of our passion for each other reached its peak. His dick throbbed inside of me and my walls began to squeeze him as his thrusts became sporadic. "Come for me, baby," he ordered as he slammed into me. I screamed his name as my back arched and I came, gasping from the intense orgasm. He growled and pushed all of the way inside and stilled as he came. He peppered me in kisses as his softened dick slipped out of me. He sat up momentarily and pulled the bedsheets over us, pulling me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. "Feel better," he asked and I nodded, smiling at him. "How was your book?" "Didn't finish. I was more focused on you." I sat up and glared at him. "I told you to finish the book before you could have me!" He chuckled and pulled me back onto him. "I know, but technically you didn't say that I had to finish reading the book. Besides, you tricked me and ran away. Turn about fair play, love. Never trick a villain." I sighed, not helping the smile on my face. "Fine. You win this one. I'll get you next time." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips. "Looking forward to it."


	41. Night At The Bar

"I can't wait for this night out with you," I sighed happily, hugging my boyfriend's arm. "Good. It's been a while since we've had a night out together," Pete Dunne smiled and kissed my forehead as we walked into the bar. It was crowded and noisey as we walked to a booth that was somewhat hidden and away from the crowd and sat down. A server walked over and Pete ordered us two vegan beers before turning his attention to me. "How's the main roster treating you? No one has been hitting on you, have they?" I giggled and shook my head. "Relax, Pete. I only have eyes for you. Besides, I don't think anyone who want to piss you off because you might destroy them." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "After I'm done beating them up, I'll bend you over and pound you like there's no tomorrow," he whispered with a smirk. "Stop talking like that," I blushed, playfully hitting his arm. The server returned with our drinks then left again. "I'm just being honest. You always look so beautiful, I struggle just to keep my hands off of you. Even now, seeing you in this beautiful outfit, it's turning me on," he smirked, sipping his beer. I blushed, straightening my shirt and mini skirt, looking at him. "Now you're just being strange," I giggled, sipping my beer. He moved closer to me and pulled me closer to him, kissing my cheek again. "No, I'm not. I have the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm the luckiest man in the world," he smiled. "No. I'm lucky to have the sexiest man in the world as my boyfriend," I smiled, kissing his nose. "Oh really?" I nodded as he smirked, placing his hand on my thigh, squeezing gently. "What did I do to deserve you?" "Hm. Awkwardly asked me out after Tyler and Trent pretty much bet you to do it." He sighed, drinking his beer. "Don't remind me. That wasn't one of my proud moments," he chuckled. "Yeah, but it was really cute which made me fall for you in the first place," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Which still surprises me every day when we're home, I can roll over in bed and pull you in my arms and hold you. I love you, baby." "I love you too, Pete," I smiled and leaned over, crushing our lips together. His hand slowly slid up my thigh and I quickly stopped it when it was getting way too close for comfort. "No one is watching us. I can't wait any longer," he whispered. "Pete! No. Keep it in your pants," I giggled, taking one last sip of my beer. "Baby, you're killing me," he groaned, his eyes full of lust.

I shook my head, looking around the room at the crowd as he rubbed my thigh. "We're in a private booth, dim lights and loud music. No one will notice. Just sit in my lap," he whispered, kissing my neck slowly. I fought back the moans that almost escaped, shivering as his lips brushed against my skin. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me into his lap, tightening his grip when I tried to move away. "Pete," I glared at him as he smirked and pressed his erection against me. "I want you," he whispered, sliding his hands between my legs. I bit my lip when his fingers pressed against my folds and he started rubbing me through my panties. I moaned softly and my hips moved on their own as I tried to cause some sweet friction. "Look at you. You're enjoying yourself now," he teased, pushing my panties to the side and slipped a finger inside of me. He quickly covered my mouth when I almost yelled out his name as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me. I moaned into his hand and felt myself become more and more aroused. "I need to be inside of you. Right now," he whispered and removed his fingers, licking them clean, "turn around." I stood up and turned around as he unzipped his pants and freed his erection before I sat back down, moaning as he slid inside of me. "Pete," I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and bounced on top of him. "Good girl. Just like that," he groaned, keeping his eyes on alert for anyone who may interrupt us. His fingers dug into my hips as he thrusted under me, groaning. "Pete! This feels so good," I moaned, kissing him, tasting myself on his lips. I never knew that having sex in public with the chances of getting caught could be such a turn on for me. I squeezed his shoulders, becoming lost in the pleasure and moaning unashamed. "You like this, baby? Having me fuck you in front of everyone, possibly getting caught by strangers?" "Yes, Pete! Please don't stop!" He stood up and laid me on top of the table, pounding into me as he used his mouth to pull down my top slightly and grabbed my right nipple, sucking painfully. "Pete!" He groaned, tugging on my nipple before letting go and stood straight up. "You feel so good, baby. I love fucking this tight little pussy." I moaned at his dirty talk, his voice husky as he looked at the pleasure on my face. My walls clamped down around him, making it hard for him to move. He licked his thumb and rubbed my clit, smirking at me. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my dick," he commanded in my ear before pressing our lips together. I moaned into his mouth as I came, panting heavily when I came down from my high. He sat back down as I slid off the table and onto the floor, taking his dick into my mouth and bobbed my head. His hand rested on the back of my head and groaned as he watched me. I moaned, looking up at him as his dick throbbed in my mouth. "I'm going to fill that pretty mouth of yours," he smirked as he began to fuck my mouth. I reached out and massaged his balls as he bit his lip, pushing my head down as he came. I swallowed and licked his softened dick before getting up and adjusted my clothes. "That was so hot," I smiled as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Yeah. I thought locker room sex was hot, but this was better. Maybe next time, I can fuck you in the middle of the ring in front of a live crowd." I playfully hit his arm as he chuckled, kissing me before we enjoyed the rest of our night together.


	42. Rightfully Mine

I sat backstage near a monitor as I watched the UK championship title match. Nothing else around me mattered as I sat on a crate, watching intently as my boyfriend, Pete, challenged Tyler for the title. The match was so intense and so close and the crowd was loving it. Move after move, those two had a counter for everything. The crowd was split down the middle and the tension could be cut with a knife. "Come on, Pete," I mumbled to myself as the match went on. Near fall after near fall, a small gasp escaped my body as each man came close to getting the three count. Time around me seemed to stop as I was so focused on the match. Finally, Pete gained the upper hand and hit his finisher. 1. 2. 3. "Here's your winner and new WWE United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne!" I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as I hopped off the crate that I was sitting on as Pete was handed the UK championship belt. I was on the verge of tears as he held up the title. Finally, all of his hard work paid off and he was finally holding a championship in WWE. It took everything in me not to run out there and hug him in the middle of that ring. I quickly made my way to the gorilla, patiently waiting for him to walk through the curtains, his usual smirk on his face. Sure enough, he stepped through the curtains with his usual smirk and looked up from the belt towards me, smiling as he walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a kiss. "Congratulations," I said when we finally pulled apart. "Thanks, love. Were you cheering me on back here," he asked, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Yeah. I was sitting by myself enjoying your match. You two killed it out there. I could feel the energy from the crowd through the screen," I said as we walked. "Thanks," he chuckled when Paul walked up to us. "Congratulations, Pete. Mind if I steal him from you for a picture," he smiled at me. "No. Not at all," I said as Pete and Paul stepped away and posed for the usual iconic picture with the king of kings, Triple-H. I was filled with pride as he posed with Paul and I couldn't be happier for him. He shook Paul's hand before returning to me. "Feel like tagging along? I have to cut a promo then take my first picture with the title belt." I nodded as he took my hand and we walked further backstage.

We met up with Dasha and Pete cut a quick promo before we went to go have his pictures taken. I stood to the side and watched as they took pictures. "Can I have a personal picture taken," he asked when they wrapped up. "Sure. I don't see why not," one of the cameramen said and Pete motioned me to come to him. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, not moving. He smiled and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist and pulled me in front of the camera, placing his hand on my hip. I smiled, trying not to blush as our picture was taken. "I can't wait to frame that in our home. Now let's go to my room so I can get showered and changed so we can get going. Don't want to miss the rest of the show." I nodded as we left the picture area and walked to his locker room. I sat down and turned on the TV so I could continue to watch the show. Pete set the belt down on the couch next to me, smiling. "Finally a champion in WWE." "You earned it, baby." He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me, pushing me closer to him. "How about we have a small celebration before we get back to the show," he mumbled against my lips, walking backwards toward the shower. I smiled and kicked off my shoes as he pulled off my top. "I think I can do that," I winked before he kissed me once again. He placed two hard slaps on my ass, causing me to moan against his lips before we pulled apart and rid each other of our clothes.

He turned me around and bent me over the sink and let out a soft growl as he slapped my ass hard. I moaned, wiggling my hips, wanting more. This was our way of getting off together. He spanked and bite me while I moaned and scratched up his back, smiling to myself when he has to come up with an excuse for the marks on his back. He massaged my ass once it was nice and red, groaning as he pulled me to him, his cock rubbing against my ass nicely. "Fuck..I need you. Right now." I smiled and led him over to the showers, turning on the water before he picked me up and pinned me to the cold tile wall. I kissed him as he pushed himself inside of me. I moaned, pushing him closer to me as my back rubbed against the tile wall. "I've been thinking about this all day," he grunted, thrusting into me. "Me too, baby. Watching you in that ring was a huge turn on for me," I confessed, moaning when he hit my sweet spot repeatedly. "Yeah? You enjoy watching me pound on my opponents? That get you off? Did you touch yourself while you watched?" I moaned at the way he talked dirty to me, another turn on for me. "I wanted to wait for you to make me feel good," I smiled, kissing him as he thrusted hard inside of me. "Good girl," he chuckled against my lips as he rubbed my clit. "Oh fuck! Pete!" He smirked before pulling out of me instantly. I almost whined before he turned me around and pushed back inside of me and pounded into me, squeezing my hips. "Pete!" I yelled as my back arched and I pushed back against him. "That's my girl," he grinned, sliding his hands up my sides, stoping to twist my nipples before moving up slowly until they were on my throat, squeezing gently. His teeth sunk into my shoulder which became my undoing as I came. He pulled out and pushed me to my knees before shoving his cock in my mouth, thrusting fast. "I'm going to fill that lovely mouth of yours," he growled. I reached up and massaged his balls which caused him to stop all movements as he came. I swallowed everything and licked him clean before standing back up. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the teeth marks on my shoulder. "It's fine. I have makeup to cover it up," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Well, in that case, how about we leave early, head back to the hotel for round two," he smirked. "You read my mind," I chuckled as we kissed before getting cleaned up.


	43. Hell Of A Night

"Baron! Corey! Please! I can't handle much more!" I cried out, squirming on the king size bed, trying to get free from my current situation. Baron had said that tonight would be a different type of night for the three of us before putting a blindfold on me then carried me to the bedroom. He removed my clothes and put me in the bed, making me think that we would make love. Instead, he cuffed my hands to the headboard then shoved a vibrator inside of my core setting it to the highest level before lubing up a butt plug and shoved it inside of me. I thought that he was going to toy with me but instead I heard him walk away and shut the door. I've been laying here for what seemed like hours and my body ached for its release. I knew better than to cum without permission, but the longer they kept me waiting, the harder it became to keep myself from coming.

As I struggled to keep my mind elsewhere, I hurried the door open followed by heavy footsteps. "Geez, Baron. Did you really have to cuff her," Corey said as he drew closer to the bed. "If I didn't, I'm sure that she would've been fucking that vibrator," Baron answered as Corey untied the blindfold. I stared at him with lust filled eyes as Baron walked over. "She's primed and ready for us, aren't you, baby girl," Baron smirked as he fished out the keys and uncuffed me. Once my hands were free, I reached between my legs to pull out the vibrator, but Baron stopped me, taking a hold of the vibrator as he smirked. "Had fun while we kept you waiting? Wished it was one of us instead of a plastic dick, right? Were you a good girl and restrained from coming?" I nodded and gasped when he slowly twisted the toy inside of me before slowly pulling it out of me. "Wow. She didn't cum this time. She's getting better," Corey mumbled as Baron gripped my jaw and pulled me up to my knees.

"How about you show me what you want, little one," Baron smirked as Corey disappeared from my line of vision. I was hesitant at first, but I couldn't stare at him forever and hope that one of them touch me. I nodded and he released my jaw, staring at me as I reached out and tugged his shorts slightly until his cock sprung out. I gave it a few strokes before licking it, sliding my tongue up and down his shaft slowly as he let out a soft groan. I wrapped my lips around the tip and sucked on it before sliding down his cock, moaning as he filled my mouth nicely. His hand rested on the top of my head and urge me forward until I managed to fit every inch in my mouth. "Fuck. I love your mouth so much," he groaned, pulling back slightly and pushed back inside, smirking when I gagged. "That's right, baby. Suck this cock," he encouraged before he slowly thrust in and out of my mouth.

I stared up at him, watching his eyes close as he focused on fucking my mouth. I was so focused on him that I forgot about Corey until I felt the bed deep and Corey situated himself behind me, trailing kisses up my spine until he reached my shoulder and nipped at the soft flesh. "I think she needs more than just her mouth fucked, Baron," Corey mumbled against my neck. "Do whatever you want. I'm getting enough for now," Baron groaned, thrusting faster into my mouth. Corey removed his lips from my neck and gave my ass two hard smacks across both cheeks. I moaned which sent vibrations to Baron causing him to groan and thrust faster, hitting the back of my throat each time. Corey spread my ass and sucked in his breath. "That plug look so perfect that I almost don't want to take it out, but I need to be in your perfect ass right now."

Corey pulled it out and tossed it before reaching for something else. I heard a cap pop before feeling something cool against my puckered hole. I relaxed as much as possible as Corey pushed inside, the lube and the plug from earlier helped so he could push himself all of the way inside without hurting me. "Fuck... She's so tight," he groaned once he was fully inside. I moaned around Baron's cock, earning a groan from him. I pushed back against Corey, urging him to move which he happily did as he pulled almost all of the way out then slammed into me. My mouth fell open and I gripped the bed tighter as Corey's hips spanked me with each hard thrust. "I don't think I told you to stop. Put my dick back in that pretty mouth of yours," Baron growled, gripping my hair, another moan escaping me before he plunged back inside of my mouth. That was one of the qualities that I fell in love with when it came to Baron. His rough, controlling side paired with Corey's rough yet nurturing side was pure bliss for me. Corey's hands reached under my body and began to rub lube on my breast, his thumbs rubbing circles on my nipples.

"That's right, little one. Take both of our cocks," Baron smirked as he gripped my hair tighter, looking me in my eyes as his cock disappeared and reappeared out of my mouth. "Her tits are nice and ready for you," Corey chuckled as he fondled my breast, squeezing and tugging on my nipples. "They'll definitely have my attention in a few minutes. You just worry about getting that ass and pussy ready." Corey nodded and licked my neck up to my earlobe, nipping at it as he sped up his thrusts. Baron pulled out of my mouth, released my hair, and stood in front of me, lazily stroking himself as he watched Corey take me from behind. I attempted to bury my face into the mattress to quiet my moans, but Corey snaked his arm around my neck and pulled me up and held me close to his body. "Nice try, princess, but we want to hear you scream before we fuck you through the mattress," he growled in my ear. Baron stepped closer and grabbed my hands and placed them on my lube covered breast and squeezed them together. "Don't move," he instructed as Corey pulled out of me then teased my aching core with the tip of his cock.

Baron lined his cock up between the valley of my breast and began a steady rhythm, the tip appearing out from between my breast each time. Corey to the moment to push himself inside my core and found his rhythm as he held my hips. I couldn't help the moans that came out as both men gave me what I wanted, but I wanted so much more. I stuck out my tongue so the tip of it would graze the tip of Baron's cock. "Fuck... Stop that. I might cum," he growled as Corey chuckled behind us. "I think she's trying to tell us that she wants us both. Right, princess?" I nodded eagerly as Baron moved away. "She prepped enough for me? Once I start, there's no stopping me." Corey pulled out of me once more than moved to lay down. "Ride me, princess."

I turned my back to Baron and straddled Corey before sinking down on his hard member. He pulled me down and kissed me as I slowly moved myself, moaning against his lips. Baron finished undressing and placed a hand on my hip as he pushed himself inside me. I gasped and gripped the sheets as Baron continued to push inside. "Oh fuck," I moaned, leaning down and licked Corey's neck. Baron stilled once he was fully inside me and nipped up and down my back, purposely leaving bite marks on my skin. I pushed against them both, urging them to move which they obliged. Baron's grip on my hip tightened as he pound into me. Corey peeled me off his neck and pressed his lips to mine as he thrust. When Baron pulled out, Corey pushed in and vice versa as moans and groans filled the room.

I felt my first orgasm ripe through me as I started to squeeze them. I gasped and moaned as I met their thrusts, on the verge of sweet release. "I think she's going to cum," Corey grunted out between clinched teeth. "Let her. She'll be coming again once I'm in that tight little pussy of hers," Baron growled, placing his hand on my throat and pulled me close to him, turning my head and kissed me, groaning against my lips as his free hand traveled down my body and rubbed my clit. I tore my lips away from his and cried out in pleasure as I came, my body shaking, hips stuttering then stopped as Corey and Baron both pulled out of me.

Baron laid down and pulled me on top of him, reentering me and thrust into me. Corey positioned himself behind me and reentered me, gripping my hips as he found his rhythm. My body was in overdrive and acted on its on as I pushed back against them, moaning as my second orgasm began to flood my body. Corey bite the side of my neck, groaning against my skin as he slowed down and stilled, growling as he came. He sighed as he gave a few lazy pumps of his hips then pulled out of me one last time before getting off the bed. Baron grabbed my hips and flipped us over, pounding into me as I moaned under him. "My turn to fill you up. You ready," he growled, gripping my throat. I grabbed at his wrist and nodded as he gave a few hard thrusts then stopped, groaning as he spilled inside of me.

I collapsed on top of him, my energy gone as his softened member slipped out of me. He kissed my cheek and laid me on the bed as Corey returned with a warm wet towel and cleaned me off before tossing the towel back in the bathroom and laid next to me. "That was amazing," I finally said, snuggling up to Corey. "Good. See? I knew leaving her cuffed and filled up would be fun," Baron smirked as he rubbed my hip. "Yeah. I guess so. Just don't leave her cuffed too much. She probably wouldn't have lasted much longer," Corey nodded his head. "Guys... I'm right here. I could've waited a little longer," I pouted. Corey and Baron shared a look then smirked. "Round two?" "Round two." I looked between them and sighed as they looked at me, planning out a night of ecstasy.


	44. Saved By A King (Neville)

I yawned and stretched in my seat as I tried to listen to the current Cruiserweight champion and most annoying person on the planet, Enzo Amore as he kept failing to impress me and tried his hardest to flirt with me. I knew better, especially after all of the drama that surrounds him. "Uh huh..." I mumbled as Enzo kept talking about whatever he was talking about. I looked down at my phone and aimlessly scrolled when Enzo wanted my attention once more. "So want to hang out with the realest champion in the room? Maybe go out for a night out on the town?" I rolled my eyes as the sound of approaching footsteps reached my ears and Enzo lost his smile. "Harassing another woman as always, are we," Neville, the former champion and the man that I had been dating in secret for a while now, said as he walked over to us. "Mind your business, bro. I'm talking to her, not you so go away," he scoffed. "Lass, is this idiot bothering you? You don't have to be so nice to everyone, especially someone as classless as him," Neville continued, grabbing my hand and kissed my knuckles, "a woman like you should be treated like a woman with respect and class." Enzo groaned. "She wants to have fun, not die of boredom with you." I smiled at Neville, ignoring Enzo. "Please save me." Neville smirked at Enzo as he pulled me to my feet and put an arm around my waist, holding me closer to him. "Looks like I won," he chuckled as we walked away from catering. "Thank you for helping me out back there," I sighed, kissing his cheek. "Love, I know that we were keeping our relationship private so no one harassed us, but I think we need to come out before I fight that idiot for flirting with you," he said as we quickly returned to his private locker room.

"I know and that's the last thing I want is for you to beat him up, although he does deserve it after what he's putting everyone through," I said as I sat down on the couch. "Don't worry about that, love. Karma will get him," he chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and went to his bag to grab his ring gear. My eyes drifted down to his toned abs and I couldn't help, but to bite my lip as he bent down to pick something up. He turned around and smirked when he caught me staring at him. "Something on ya mind, love," he asked, stepping closer to me. "Um... Just that you're right," I stammered out as he pulled me to my feet, pressing me to him. "Is that it? Ya usually look at me like this is when yer in the mood. Yer pupils get dilated, like they are now," he smirked, cupping my face and kissed me. I moaned softly as my fingers danced on his chest and abs before reached his shorts and tugged them down with his boxers until they hit the floor." Mmm. Impatient as always," he chuckled against my lips before helping me rid myself of my clothes. I sat down on the couch and pulled him closer to me by his waist as I took him into my mouth. A groan escaped him as he gripped my hair, keeping it out of my face and so he could watch himself slide on and out of my mouth. "You're so good at this. Do you enjoy pleasing your king like this," he groaned as he thrust into my mouth. I looked up at him and nodded, swirling my tongue which caused his eyes to flutter shut as he focused on fucking my mouth and throat. I couldn't help the moan that escaped, sending vibrations from me to his cock, making him suck in his breath before he withdrew from my mouth. "Can't cum until I'm inside ya. Lay down," he ordered and I quickly laid down as he kicked off his shorts and boxers, toeing off his shoes and socks before hovering over me. He kissed me, knowing that would somewhat silence me as he pushed into me. He swallowed up my moans as he found a steady rhythm, thrusting hard and fast before switching to a slow and soft pace then switching again. I ripped my lips from his, unable to control my moans, making him chuckle. "That's right, love. I want the entire bloody cruiserweight division to know that you're all mine. That the King of the Cruiserweights can make ya feel this way," he said in between thrusts as he watched me slowly become undone.

That instant, the door flew open and Enzo stormed in. "You think you can cock block me, bro..." He stopped when he saw Neville who kept his pace, not bothering to stop as he smirked at Enzo. "Oh Enzo! How you doin," he chuckled as I struggled to contain my moans, "as you can tell, my woman is doing fantastic now that she's with her man, a real man. Care to take notes?" Enzo turned on his heels and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Stupid fool," he chuckled, looking down at me, "you won't have to worry about him anymore, love." "Neville..." He smirked and kissed me. "I can tell. Yer squeezing me nicely, love. Do it," he whispered, reaching down and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I cried out his name as I came, my back no longer touching the couch as he chuckled against my neck. "Good girl," he whispered as he thrust then stilled, emptying himself inside of me. "At least I'll never have to worry about that fool around ya now that he knows," he sighed and pulled out of me. "Yeah. Besides, I only have eyes for one man, one King, and that's you," I smiled as we shared another kiss.


	45. His Baby girl (Roman Reigns)

Sitting on the couch as I hummed to the music playing and my feet propped up on the table, I waited for my loving Samoan Daddy aka my boyfriend, Roman Reigns. He was finally back on the road working, but now I missed him like crazy. I sighed as I scrolled through my phone, completely oblivious to the door opening and closing and a figure slowly approached me from behind. The music stopped playing and I looked up from my phone. "What's wrong with this stupid thing," I mumbled, trying to turn Pandora back on, but it kept turning off. I growled and looked for the remote when I heard a chuckle and nearly jumped until I looked up. "Looking for this, baby girl, "Roman smirked, holding up the remote. "Roman!" I turned around and hugged him, inhaling his sweet cologne as he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too, baby. Now, what is one of our rules on this house?" I blinked and looked up at him. "Um..." "No feet on the table. Right? But since I just got to watch you get angry at a TV, I'll let it slide this one time," he chuckled as I glared at him. "Did you enjoy being back on the road?" He nodded then kissed my lips. "Yeah, but I missed not having my baby girl with me. I missed your warm, soft body next to me," he said, walking away and grabbed his bags, "did you behave while I was gone?" "Aw, come on. I'm only bad when you're home." Roman laughed as he carried his bags to the bedroom.

I got up and followed him, watching him unpack before stretching. "You tired, baby," I asked him as I walked up to him. "No. Just glad to be back with you, baby girl," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "I'm glad that you're back. Now you can relax with me for a few days. How about a nice hot shower," I smirked, not letting him answer as I made my way to the shower. "I showered earlier," he called out to me. I ignored him as I took off my clothes and tossed my bra out the door. "I could use another shower" I heard him say as I turned on the shower and stepped inside. Moments later, Roman was in the shower, pulling me against him as our lips met once more. "Mmm I missed you so much, Daddy," I whispered against his lips, earning a grunt from him. "I missed you too, baby girl. I know something else missed you." I smiled and kissed his neck, slowly making my way downwards until I was on my knees and his hard erection was in my mouth. I looked up at him and saw him staring intently at me as his cock slid in and out of my mouth. "I missed those sexy lips wrapped around my cock, baby girl." I winked at him and bobbed my head faster, taking his cock deeper down my throat each time. He groaned and shut his eyes, grabbing a fist full of my hair and thrust into my mouth. "That's right, baby girl. Take this cock. Fuck. I'm going to bust," he groaned, thrusting faster. I relaxed my throat as much as possible and reached up and massaged his balls. He let out a growl and pulled out of my mouth and stroked himself until ropes of cum landed on my face and in my mouth. I licked my lips and smiled at him as he pulled me to my feet and wiped my face with a towel before kissing me then picked me up, pressing my back against the cool tile wall. I moaned against his lips as he pushed inside of me, stilling so I could adjust to his size. I squeezed his shoulders, signaling for him to move which he obliged, pulling out and pushed back inside, gauging my reaction before finding a steady rhythm. Moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls as he sped up his thrusts. "Daddy... Don't stop," I moaned, sucking on his neck as he pound into me. "I don't plan to, baby girl," he chuckled, squeezing my hips as he looked down, watching himself disappear and reappear out of me. "You're squeezing me, baby girl." "So close, Daddy. I'm so close," I moaned. "Not yet..." He turned off the shower and carried me out, grabbing a towel as he pulled out of me. I whined in protest, making him chuckle as he dried me off then himself before dropping the towel and carried me into the bedroom, dropping me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, pushing himself into me once more and slammed into me repeatedly. "Oh fuck," I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I nodded, unable to form a sentence as he kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth and his mouth threatened to suck up all of my oxygen. I squirmed under him as my orgasm neared and I was ready for my release. "Cum baby. Cum for Daddy," he whispered into my ear, not letting up his thrusts. I arched my back and screamed his name as I came. He smirked and gave a few hard thrusts before spilling inside of me. He kissed my lips repeatedly before pulling out of me, pulling me on top of him so I could rest on his chest. "I hate when you have to go on the road, but I love the treatment you give me when you finally return," I giggled as he kissed the top of my head. "I have to make it up to my baby girl when I leave her alone. Besides, you can't be left alone for too long. You get into trouble," he smirked. "No I... Okay a little. I need to entertain myself somehow." He shook his head, smiling as he stroked my arm. "That's why I hate leaving you for too long. Just try to behave long enough until I get home." I smiled as I kissed his lips. "I promise I'll be good until you return." "Good. I don't want to spank you if you've been a bad girl." I smirked as I looked at him. "Now I kinda want to be bad if that earns me having your hand on my butt." He chuckled, "you're asking for it now. Maybe another round will keep you in check." I nodded eagerly before he rolled us over and we made love all night long.


	46. Dean Ambrose Valentine

I carefully arranged the chocolates on a plate in the shape of a heart and smiled proudly. "He's so going to love these," I muttered to myself as I finished setting the table then quickly went to the bedroom and got cleaned up and slipped on my new sexy black and red laced lingerie before putting on the black dress that was decorated with roses all over, putting on my black heels and fixed my hair and light makeup before returning to the living room just as the front door opened. I giggled when the first thing I saw was a bunch of different flowers wrapped up as Dean walked in and shut the door. "Sorry...this was all they had," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up to me then stopped to look me over, "Damn." I laughed, kissing his cheek before taking the assortment of flowers. "Thanks for thinking of me. These are very beautiful." I turned around and walked to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase filled with water. "I um... I also got you this," he said, holding out a bag for me. I couldn't stop smiling at his gesture of attempting to buy the typical gifts a guy thinks a girl would love. I peeked inside and sure enough, there was a box of chocolates and a teddy bear inside. I raised an eyebrow at him as I pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Oh. Sorry. That's for another time," he blushed, taking the bottle. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Dean, but you don't have to try so hard to impress me or buy me gifts. I enjoy just spending the day with you." He finally smiled and nodded as I set the gifts down. "I have a surprise for you as well." "Alright," he grinned, reaching for the hem of my dress. "No no. Not yet," I giggled, grabbing his wrists, making him stop and frown. I shook my head and pulled him to the kitchen and pointed to the table. "Steak dinner! And... chocolate?" I picked up a piece of chocolate and held it to his lips. "Special chocolates." He raised an eyebrow and accepted the chocolate into his mouth, chewing it and immediately groaned. "Whiskey chocolate. How did you...?" "I have my ways." He sat down and pulled me down into the chair next to him before cutting up the steak and held out a piece for me. I smiled and opened my mouth to let him feed me.

After we enjoyed our dinner, he pulled me into his lap, smiling as he stares at me. "I don't usually like this holiday, but with you, I think I can enjoy it," he whispered, picking up a piece of chocolate and rubbed it against my lips before eating it himself, earning a playful pout from me. "Glad you're enjoying it. You're always spoiling me so I wanted to spoil you." "Oh you definitely spoiled me. I don't think this can get any better." I smirked and stood up, reaching behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it pool at my feet as I stood in front of him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at me, drinking in the sight of me. He stood up and quickly cleared the table before picking me up and setting me down on top of it. "Dean!" I squealed and laughed as his sloppy kisses covered my neck and chest. "You're so beautiful, baby," he mumbled against my skin, grabbing my hips and pulled me closer to him as he continued to pepper me in kisses. "Dean...we should really take this to the bedroom." "Don't wanna." I playfully hit him before he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the table before capturing my lips for an intoxicating kiss. I moaned against his lips as he pressed himself against me. "D...Dean," I gasped once he finally released my lips and smiled down at me in satisfaction. "Alright. Let's go," he smiled, patting my thigh before walking away. "Dean!" I yelled as he laughed, leaving the kitchen and me behind.

I sat up and slid off the table, pulling off my heels before making my way to the bedroom. "You're so in trouble!" I mumbled as I walked into the bedroom and immediately stopped. "You said that we should take it to the bedroom. Here we are," Dean smirked as he laid in bed, completely naked, propped up on his elbows, "now bring that pretty perky ass over here." I bit my lip and made my way to the foot of the bed before climbing onto it and crawled on all fours towards him until I was hovering over his cock. "Let's see..." he rubbed my core, a shiver dancing up and down my spine, causing him to smirk. "Crotchless panties. You really know how to tease me, babe." I bit my lip as he held my hips then lowered me down onto his hardened member. Our moans mixed together as our bodies joined as one. "You're so fucking tight," he groaned as I placed my hands on his shoulders, moaning as he filled me nicely. I leaned over and kissed him, the hint of whiskey and chocolate still lingering on his lips. I rolled my hips, gaining a moan from him as I began to ride him. He gently held my hips, squeezing each time I rolled them as he cursed under his breath. One hand left my hip and went up to my chest, tugging slightly at my bra until my nipple poked out and he rubbed it between two fingers. "Dean!" He grinned, tugging at the sensitive bud as he watched my reaction. "Fuuuck. Dean," I begged, looking down at him, "please." He nodded and released my nipple before rolling us over, ripping my bra off. Before I could protest, he thrust vigorously into me as he captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a few marks, but I didn't care as he gave me complete pleasure. "I love you so fucking much, babe," he grunted, slamming harder into me. "I love you too, Dean. So much." He released my nipple before turning his attention to the other, groaning against my skin. My nails dug into his back, encouraging him to give me his all. My screams filled the room along with the sound of the bed creaking. He moved from my breast and kissed me once more as we melted together, reaching our climax together before crashing down into a state of pure bliss.


	47. His Confession

I stood backstage, hanging out after my match and was listening to the show go on. I was casually looking down at my phone when the sound of a guitar filled my ears and I stopped what I was doing as the sound got closer and louder and I looked up as Elias was walking up to me. He was an awesome person to chat with and would occasionally try to teach me how to play the guitar. Nia and the other girls would tease me that he likes me as more than a friend, but I always denied it although they never believed me and I will never admit to them my true feelings for him. Deep down, I did have a crush on him, but I didn't have the heart to tell him how I truly feel in fear of ruining our friendship. I smiled as Elias stopped in front of me, putting his guitar over his shoulder. "Hey. You looked great out there," he smiled, ruffling my hair. "Thanks. Your match is up next, isn't it?" "That's right. Time to put on another great performance. I hope that you will be standing by and listen." I smiled and nodded shyly as he poked my cheek, his usual gesture when it is just the two of us. I swatted his hand away, making him chuckle. "Wish me luck?" "Good luck. Knock em dead." "Thanks. I'm serious. I want you standing nearby for my performance." I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he was talking about when he walked away. I hopped off the crate that I was sitting on to go find a monitor near the apron to watch Elias in the ring.

JoJo introduced him and the spotlight shone brightly on him. "Hello. I am Elias." He strummed his guitar and looked around. "And I have one question to ask you: Who wants to Walk With Elias?" The fans cheered him before turning on him as he trashed their city. "Watching your man again," Nia teased as she gave my shoulder a squeeze. "For the last time, he's not my man," I brushed off. "Yet. It's written all over your pretty face. Just tell him how you feel!" I shook my head and turned my attention back to the monitor. "Tonight, I'd like to dedicate my match to a very special lady in the locker room." Nia grinned and hugged me. "I knew it! I knew it! We all knew it!" "He didn't say a name, Nia! He might like someone else!" I glared at her but was quickly shocked when I heard my name on the monitor and looked over at it. "Yes, she is my friend and the internet had been buzzing about us every time there's a picture of us floating around. Well, today, in front of the world, I want to tell her that I love her and I would like her to be my woman. I will prove my love by winning my match tonight." I couldn't believe my ears as Nia hugged me. "I don't believe this," I whispered as his match with Rhyno began. "Believe it, sister. Now go to the curtain and when the match is over, go out there and accept his love." I bit my lip and gave a small nod before walking over to the curtain and listen to the match.

I didn't know what exactly I was going to do and decided to go with my gut. The bell rung and Elias' music hit. I took a few deep breaths and walked through the curtain and made my way down the ramp. The crowd went wild as I made my way to the ring. Elias looked over, still breathing heavily from the match, but kept his eyes on me before walking over and stepped on the bottom rope so I could enter the ring. I smiled and stared at him as the crowd chanted yes at us. "Now you know why I wanted you to watch," he smiled, "can I get a response?" I looked around at the crowd as they cheered before looking back at him. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze before stepping closer and stood on my toes to kiss him on the lips. The cheers around us grew louder, but I was lost in the feeling of his lips against mine. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "How's that for a response?" "Better than any performance I ever did." He lifted me onto his shoulder and turned around in a circle before letting me down and kissed me once more before wrapping his arms around me. "I promise to make you the happiest woman on the planet."


End file.
